Testvérváros - Sister city
by b.bogci
Summary: Cassandra Clare A végzet ereklyéi c. könyvsorozatának a harmadik könyvének alternatív befejezésére alapuló új történet. Clary & Jonathan Morgenstern shipelőknek, illetve 18 éven felülieknek ajánlom. (Erotikus tartalom és gyereken elkövetett családon belüli erőszak)
1. Chapter 1

Clarynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mióta hánykolódik az ágyban. Nem akart álom jönni a szemére, felébredt az éjszaka közepén, és egyre csak ki és betakarózott, a lepedője lassan gombócra gyűrődött alatta. Nehezen tudta megszokni, hogy Valentine-t „apámnak" kell szólítania, hogy a bátyja úgy ólálkodott körülötte, ahogyan a farkasok szokták becserkészni az őzeket. Fél szemmel mindig figyelte. Bár Clary nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak az apja megbízásából teszi-e ezt. Igaz az elején tett néhány sikertelen próbát a szökésre, de miután az apja alkut kötött vele, letett a kísérletezésről. Nem sokat segített viszont az rajta, hogy a bajorországi intézményben, zárt ajtók mögött kellett kuksolnia már lassan egy éve. Kezdett érthető lenni, hogy miért csavarodott be Hodge is. Amióta az apja kívánságát teljesítette az angyal, és mikor Jacet megölte Jonathan, fenekestül fordult fel az élete. Jace… Clary emlékezett milyen volt, amikor először meglátta, szinte azonnal beleszeretett, aztán amikor megtudta, hogy a testvére, próbálta elnyomni az érzéseit. Sokáig szenvedett emiatt, de a testének nem tudott parancsolni, bármennyire is tiltott volt, vagy talán pont emiatt. Végül mikor az ellenkezője derült ki, az érzései cserbenhagyták, az egész összekuszálódott, szerelmük elhamvadt mint a gyertya lángja. Clary anyja, a Klávé, beleértve a Lightwood családot is, menekült. Bár ezt nem bánta, így legalább tudta, hogy Valentine számára elérhetetlen helyen vannak, mégis hiányoztak neki a barátai és Jocelyn is. Kimondatlan és keserű megállapodás volt ez. Valentine Claryt nem bántotta, és megparancsolta a démonoknak, hogy a fiához és a lányához egy ujjal sem nyúlhatnak. Cserébe viszont Clary sem tarthatta a kapcsolatot a barátaival és az anyjával. Azóta az árnyvadász világba visszatért a rend, a városokat újjáépítették, a démonokat Valentine nagyobb sikerrel tartotta kordában mint a Klávé valaha is, ebben igaza volt a testvérének. Bár, lehet, hogy csak amiatt látta így, mert régóta az ő szemszögükből figyelte az eseményeket. Lehet, hogy már neki is sötét szíve lett. Ezt mondta Jonathan.

Jonathan… nappal őt látta, éjszaka vele álmodott. Sehogy sem tudott szabadulni a fiútól. Clarynek egyre erősebb lett a gyanúja, hogy neki „köszönheti" az álmatlan éjszakáit. Amikor ideköltözött, gyűlölte, ott okozott neki fájdalmat ahol tudott. De talán az elszigeteltségnek, az egyedüllétnek, vagy annak, hogy apránként megismerte a személyiségének több oldalát a tömény utálat csillapodni látszódott. Clary tudta, hogy a fiút az apja nevelte fel, és abból is kapott ízelítőt, hogy hogyan. Clary gyűlölte, még a szakácsnőből is, vagy bárkitől az intézményből több odafigyelést kapott mint tőle – szeretetről a lány már rég letett. Valentine nem tűrt ellentmondást, mindenben a fölényét hirdette, az ő nevelése megegyezett egy katonai kiképzéssel. Ezek voltak a puzzle darabkák, és ezeket az idő alatt összerakosgatva apránként érteni kezdte a bátyját, hogy miért olyan amilyen. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehetett egy ilyen apa mellett felnőni. Élénken emlékezett arra, amikor Valentine „összeeresztette" a bátyjával a lányt, hogy tréning gyanánt küzdjenek egymással. A harc nyilvánvalóan szörnyen egyenlőtlen volt, de Clary nem adta olcsón a győzelmet. Úgy harcolt, nos pont ahogy a lányok, azaz mindent bevetve, míg egy férfi többnyire megvárja míg ellenfele levegőhöz jut, vagy nem támadja azt hátba, addig Claryt ezek mind hidegen hagyták, Ő egyszerre adta ki a fájdalmát Jace és Max haláláért, és azért amiért valószínűleg soha többé nem fogja az anyját vagy a barátait látni. Jonathan azt mondta róla, hogy piszkosan harcol, amiért ő rúgott, karmolt, tépett, harapott, mindent a fiú fejéhez ami a keze ügyében akadt, vázától könyvig. Azóta persze edzésekre járt és küzdőstílusa is kristályosodni látszott. Aztán Valentine egyre feljebb került a ranglétrán, ami rá nézve azzal járt, hogy a Morgenstern név belekerült az „elitbe" – ez eleinte idegesítette, majd később akaratlanul is imponált a lánynak. Közel háromnegyed évnek kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy valami lassan átforduljon a bátyja iránt érzett dühből, valami mássá. Valami olyanná, ami halálosan megrémítette a lányt. Hasonlót vélt felfedezni a testvérében is, a húgát nagyon máshogy kezelte – megkülönböztetett figyelme mindenre kiterjedt. A bátyja ritkán hagyta ki az alkalmat, hogy ne érjen hozzá a lányhoz, és ha ez megtörtént, akkor a mozdulat mindig kitartott néhány pillanattal tovább, mint ahogy az szükséges lett volna. Clary bőrét égette a hely, ahol a bátyja hozzáért. Jonathant viszont a közvetlen családi körön kívül semmi nem érdekelte, senki nem tudott rá hatással lenni, Clary még soha nem látta, hogy bárki iránt bárminemű kötődést is tanúsított volna. Azt tudta, hogy érdekből el tudta játszani a szerepét, de tisztában volt vele, hogy az csak álca. Azt is tudta - látta, hogy a fiúnak az ágyában jó pár lány megfordult, többnyire akkor, ha már nagyon unatkozott, vagy éppen biológiai szükségét érezte. Clary néha szánta őket, a bátyja az apjától kapott ruhákat lényegesen többre tartotta náluk - azokat legalább többször használta. A húgához azonban másképp viszonyult, mintha Claryt felrakta volna legfelső – elérhetetlen játékok képzeletbeli polcára, amit csak nézegetni szabad, hozzáérni nem, viszont amire a legtöbb gyerek mindig is vágyott. Ahogy a fiú ránézett, az akaratlan érintések, ahogy forró lehelettel bizalmasan a fülébe súg valamit, amitől a lány minden idegszála beleborzongott, ahogy a lányok egyfolytában irigykedve figyelik őt és lopott pillantásokat tesznek a bátyjára és idegesen összesúgnak. Jonathannak viszont jobb dolga is akadt, mint ezekre lányokra vesztegetni az idejét, az apja volt az intézmény vezetője, és míg benne nem bíztak az árnyvadászok, addig Jonathan kellemes és behízelgő modorával könnyedén meg tudta nyerni magának az ellenálló árnyvadászokat – többnyire ellenállás nélkül. Persze, nem csak a modorának volt ez köszönhető. Félelmetes híre volt. Clary mindig aggódva pillantott utána, amikor testvére „tárgyalni" ment, pedig sosem érte aggódott. A könyörületesség vagy a kegyelem nagyon messze állt a bátyjától. Ha valami nem úgy történt, ahogy szerette volna, habozás nélkül sújtott le, ebben messze lekörözte az apját. A démon ereje tombolt benne, ha harcra került a sor, nem érdekelte, hogy ki az ellenfél, legyen árnyvadász, démon vagy alvilági. Clary csak néhányszor látta harc közben. Egy könnyű léptű balett-táncosra emlékeztették a mozdulatai, akinek a táncpartnere a Morgenstern kard volt. Kiszámíthatatlan, kegyetlen és gyönyörű egyszerre – ez jellemezte leginkább Jonathant. Akármilyen pusztítást is hagyott maga után hátra, a megbánás semmilyen jelét sem látta még rajta. A csatát követően pedig minden további nélkül ott folytatta ahol abbahagyta a mondandóját, semmi sem zökkentette ki gondolatmenetéből, a vér pedig olyan természetes volt számára, mint másnak a víz. Egyik pillanatban még kedves báty volt, következő pillanatban bosszúálló bukott angyal – minden átmenet nélkül. Clary egy pillanatra sem hitt abban, hogy valaha is megfejti, vagy megérti a fiút. Mindenesetre érezte, hogy láthatatlan kötelék köti össze őket, amennyire különböztek kívülről, úgy számos megmozdulásokban ikrek voltak. Eleinte nem értette, ez a testvéri szeretet? Ezt jelenti azt, hogy ragaszkodom hozzá? Gondolatai újra és újra elidőztek itt, minden éjszaka újra. Clary a fejébe húzta a párnát, és ezúttal kitakarózott, pedig nem volt melege. Könnyű szellő borzolta fel a combján a pihéket.. nem emlékezett rá, hogy nyitva hagyta volna az ajtót. Mozdulatlanná merevedett egy kósza gondolat hatására, hirtelen érezte valakinek a tekintetét a hátán. Háttal az ajtónak tudta, hogy egy árnyék mozog a sötétben, és azt is sejtette hogy ki az. A hasán pihenő kezét ökölbe szorította, ami néhány pillanattal később a mögötte levő árny arcába csapódott volna, ha az nem kapja el könnyedén a csuklóját. Hát persze …

\- Ejnye, hát így kell üdvözölni a bátyádat - csipkelődött kissé gunyorosan a hang.

\- Honnan kellene tudnom, hogy te vagy az?! – csattant fel. „Jonathan, menj ki!" –mondta végül „Aludni próbálok!"

\- Cccc-cccc-cccc. Lehet, hogy próbálsz hugi, de eddig nem igazán sikerült, nem igaz? – hangja olyan volt mint egy mély dorombolás. –„Néhány perce figyellek az ajtóból és nekem nagyon is ébernek tűntél. Különben is, kire számítottál, ki jön be hozzád éjnek idején?"- Hamis mosollyal nézett le Claryre és lazított a szorításán.

Clary a lehető leglesújtóbb pillantását próbálta magára erőltetni és úgy ránézni a bátyjára. Jonathan viszont továbbra is mosolygott és lazán fogta a lány csuklóját. Aztán váratlanul kicsit közelebb hajolt és a fülébe súgta – Talán tudok segíteni az elalvásban. – a kifújt forró levegő a nyak és a váll közötti érzékeny területet simogatta. Clary kissé beleborzongott. Szerencsétlenségére a fiú ezt észrevette, és könnyű csókot lehelt a nyakszirtjére. Meglepetésében a lány élesen szívta magába a levegőt. A fiú szája széles vigyorra húzódott. – Jobb, nem?- Clary nem akart megszólalni, tartott attól, hogy a hangja elárulja őt. Jonathan viszont nem tágított, és hosszabban időzött a lány nyakán. Fogaival kissé megharapdálta, nyelvével kitartóan simogatta a kulcscsontja feletti részt és elkezdte bejárni a területet. A nyelve alatt érezte az ütőér egyre erőteljesebb pulzálását. Clary megremegett a szorítás alatt. Jonathan látta a lány arcán, ahogy annak elméje viaskodik a testével – szórakoztató volt. Neki ez elég bizonyíték volt arra, amiről eddig csak fantáziált – ezek szerint mindketten ugyanazt akarták. A lány tudta, hogy most kellene kiabálnia, ellenkeznie, vagy tennie valamit, bármit, de túlzottan jó érzés volt, - csak még egy kicsit hagyom - hazudta magának. Érezte ahogy az ajkai szétnyílnak, és forró hangtalan sóhaj hagyja el száját. Mintha elektromosság futott volna végig a testén, minden idegszála beleborzongott. Érezte, hogy mellbimbója megkeményedik, ahogy a legkülönbözőbb pontokon öntötte el a forróság.

Jonathan a szabad kezével apró mozdulatokat indított el a lány nyakától, majd elidőzött a mellkas körül és játékos kacskaringókat írt az ujjával a lány bőrére. Clary szeme tágra nyílt és a bátyja szemébe nézett. Mintha örvénybe nézett volna, tisztán látta a testvérén a leplezetlen vágyakozást. A szempár egyre közeledett, érezte a fiú leheletét az arcán, végül érezte a fiú ajkait az övén. Clary enyhén nyílt ajkait a testvére nyalogatni kezdte, végül beengedte magába. A lány idegvégződései táncot jártak, a vére forrt, ahogy a nyelvükkel felfedező útra indultak. A fiú minden elsöprő szenvedéllyel csókolt, érezte ahogy bátyja minden erejével azon van, hogy visszafogja magát, azonban azt is tudta, hogy ez nem sokáig marad így. Eddig csak kicsit volt nedves odalent, viszont ha így folytatják - ennél a gondolatnál Jonathan harapdálni és kissé tépkedni kezdte a húga ajkát, miközben egyre erőteljesebb mozdulatokkal simogatta a mellkasát, a köldöke környékét és a csípőjét- annyit ért el, hogy a lány gyakorlatilag átázott. Clary szíve kalimpált a mellkasában, amikor a fiú az alsó ajkát kezdte el kitartóan szívni. A keze viszont nem sokáig időzött Clary csípőjén, lassan a belső combja felé araszolt, ajkai pedig lassan a lány szíve fölött állapodtak meg, ahol belefeledkezett a lány melleibe, a mellbimbójának a szívogatásába, nyalogatásába és harapdálásába, a fiú mindkét keze felfedező útra indult. Clary érezte a combján a testvére ágyékát, amennyire az őt akarja, szinte fájt, amilyen erővel nyomódott a fiú nadrágjának és így az ő lábának is. Clary fülében megszólaltak a vészharangok, olyan volt mint egy lejtőn lefelé száguldó autóból behúzni a kéziféket. Ököllel lökte el magától Jonathant, a tőle legnagyobb erővel, ami tőle ebben a pillanatban tellett. A fiút nyilvánvalóan felkészületlenül érte a támadás, mert meglepően távolra került hirtelen. „Szállj le rólam!"- sziszegte megvetően, ügyelve, hogy elég hangos legyen ahhoz, hogy határozottnak tűnjön, de elég halk is egyben – semmiképp se engedhette meg magának, hogy az intézet erre ébredjen fel. Jonathan gyilkos pillantással nézett a húgára, mire annak meghűlt a vér az ereiben. Clary gyomra ideges szaltót vetett ettől a tekintettől. Moccani sem mert, tudta, hogy a testvére bármelyik pillanatban lecsaphat rá, mert nem úgy történtek az események, ahogyan az neki kellemes lenne. A következő pillanatban a fiú visszalökte a lányt az ágyra és arca olyan közel került hozzá, mint az imént volt, csakhogy Jonathan keze ökölben feszült a teste mellett.

\- Szerinted bölcs lépés volt hugi? – sziszegte sötéten. „Ezért büntetést érdemelsz, ugye tudod." A lány nyelt egyet ahogy a testvére szemébe nézett.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary laposakat pislogott. A takarója egy csomóban volt a lábánál, a párnája a földön, a lepedő a párna mellett hevert. A feje hasogatott, a torka kiszáradt, micsoda szörnyű álom… ahogy kinyitotta a szemét látta, hogy lassan dereng kint. Felült az ágyban és ahogy lecsúszott róla a takaró, észrevette a kis lila foltot a szíve fölött a mellén. Arca először elsápadt, majd égő vörössé váltott. Hirtelen lehullt a lepel az éjszakáról, és minden kép erőszakosan az elméjébe nyomult. Jonathan… ahogy érezte a tekintetét a lapockája között és végül ahogy kicsörtet a szobából. Erőnek erejével kellett rávennie sajogó izmait, hogy megmozduljanak és ki tudjon kelni az ágyból. Szokott mozdulatokkal kezdte az ágyát vetni. Nem akart az éjszakára gondolni. A testvére még soha nem érintette ilyen területeken, nem csókolta, de legfőképpen Clary nem engedett neki soha ennyit. Bár elméje leghátsó szegletében akadt egy-egy kósza gondolat, ami erre az ösvényre tévedt. Ha a lány hagyja magát, akkor talán megunja és békén hagyja. Arra viszont álmaiban sem volt felkészülve, hogy a teste így fog reagálni. Élénken élt emlékeiben, amikor Idrisben megcsókolta egy Sebastian nevű fiú, akiről kiderült, hogy valójában Jonathan. Bár akkoriban a csók egy sötét örvényre emlékeztette. Csakhogy akkor még Jace volt a szerelem, méghozzá a nagybetűs szerelem. Viszont ő nincs többé, és az érzéseik már azelőtt kővé dermedtek egymás iránt, mielőtt a fiú meghalt volna. Ahogy a tükörbe nézett, egy kócos, karikás szemű, duzzadt ajkú lány nézett vissza a tükörből. Alig ismert magára. Clary beállt a zuhany alá, abban a reményben is, hogy megszabadul a tegnap éjszakai látogatás gondolatától. A meleg víz mindenesetre csodálatos hatással volt rá, hajat mosott, lemosta magáról a bátyja illatát. Aztán sűrű párában ahogy a forró víz végigcsorgott a nyakán, utat törve a kis lila foltig, továbbrobogva a köldökén, leszaladva a szeméremdombján, olyan volt mintha egyszerre kinyitották volna az érzékeit. Ahelyett, hogy elfeledte volna az éjszakát, minden kép a szeme elé tódult. Jonathan eltűnő írisze, a bors illata ami körüllengi, a testéből áradó hő, az ajkainak íve, a keménysége, a szája íze, a ziháló levegővétele, a combjának nyomuló férfiassága… a lány térdei mintha kocsonyává váltak volna a zuhanyzóban. Olyan erővel harapott az amúgy is elgyötört alsó ajkába, hogy érezte a kiserkenő vér ízét. Meg kellett kapaszkodnia, ahogy a csapot a hidegvíz felé fordította. Ez végre megtette a kellő hatást, majdnem felkiáltott, amikor a víz jéghidegre váltott. De ha egyszer semmi más nem segített. Valentine-től aligha kérhetett tanácsot ez ügyben; keserű vigyorra húzódott a szája miközben maga elé képzelte a beszélgetést – „Elnézést Apám, csak azért zavarnálak, mert tanácsot szeretnék tőled kérni. Sajnálatos módon a testvéri gyűlölet valami másba csapott át…"- Clary felszisszent ahogy magába is megfogalmazta a tiltott gondolatot, amit eddig annyira leplezni akart.

Mardosó éhsége azonban hamarosan kizökkentette, megszárította a haját, felvette a fekete csőszárú farmerét és kényelmes pamutpólót húzott hozzá. Kilépett a szobájából és egyenesen a konyhának indult, a szokásosnál kicsit nagyobb volt a tömeg az intézetben, a gondolataiba belemélyedve Clary 2 emberbe is belefutott akaratlanul. Az egyik az a lány volt, aki vihogva szokta nézni a bátyját a barátnőivel. A konyha természetesen teltházas volt. A tegnap este óta viszont semmire sem vágyott még úgy Clary mint a szabad levegőre. Magába tuszkolt néhány pirítóst és visszasietett a szobájába. De itt is csak a tegnap este járt a fejében. Egyik őrült gondolat kergette a másikat. Lassan már arra a pontra jutott, hogy inkább kiugrik a 4. emeletről, csak hogy kijusson ebből a bolondokházából. Végül elvetette az ötletet és inkább Valentine irodája felé vette az irányt. A lány kihúzta magát, lesimította a haját és megpróbálta a legbékésebb arckifejezését felölteni, amikor bekopogott az apja ajtaján és benyitott.

\- Áh, Clary lányom, nocsak. – Clary szinte soha nem ment be az apjához. Általában az szokta meglátogatni kettejüket, vagy az esti vacsorákon beszéltek, akkor is a család fontosságáról zengett ódákat, illetve elmondta a lánya tanulnivalóit, meg az edzéstervét. Clary szánalmasan le volt maradva a többi árnyvadásztól a képzésében. Közelharc, íjászat, vívás és latin szinte minden napra jutott. A szombat azonban szabad volt, még az árnyvadász világban is.

\- Szervusz Apám – Clarynek minden alkalommal figyelnie kellett, nehogy a keresztnevén szólítsa apját- „Elnézést, hogy megzavarlak." Ahogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a díványon egy fehér hajú fiú terpeszkedett kényelmesen könyvvel a kezében. Oda sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja ki ül ott. Szemeit kötelezően apjára szegezte, nem akarta, hogy pont itt találkozzon a tekintete a bátyjával az este után. – „Csak azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy szó lehet-e arról, hogy kimenjek ma egy kicsit a szabadba. Közel egy éve élek itt, és nem tettem ki a lábam azóta az intézetből, mióta ideköltöztem, csak Thomassal amikor elkísért a városba hónapokkal ezelőtt." Valentine rászegezte tekintetét és fürkészve nézett a lányára, néhány pillanat múlva megszólalt – „Rendben Clarissa, elmehetsz, természetesen irónt nem kapsz érthető okokból, de elmehetsz. Sötétedés előtt viszont érj vissza. Jonathan menjen veled, nem szeretném ha egyedül kószálnál lányként." Clary gyomra ugrott egyet, mint mikor az ember váratlanul még egy lépcsőfokot huppan a sima talaj helyett.

\- „Pont azért szeretnék kimenni, mert egyedüllétre vágyom. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Jonathan valószínűleg lelökne az első szikláról, ami az útjába esik" – az utolsó mondat kissé színtelenre sikeredett, de nem akarta epés megjegyzéseivel meghiúsítani a szabadnapját. Valentine elhúzta a száját.

\- „Rendben akkor, menjél egyedül." Apja tekintete keresztülszúrta Claryt, miközben feltette a kérdést, hogy –„De ugye megbízhatom benned?"

\- „Persze, tudod, hogy igen. Köszönöm." – Clary alig várta, hogy kiszabaduljon. Megfordult és kilépett az ajtón.


	3. Chapter 3

Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte. Clary egyre gyorsabban szedte a lábait a kijárat felé, az utolsó 20 métert már rohanva tette meg. Kivágta magát az ajtón és úgy futott ahogy csak bírt – észre sem vette az őt követő árnyékot. Menekült a gondolatai elől, Jonathan elől, a mardosó szégyene elő, és az elől, hogy nincs kihez meneküljön. Idegennek érezte magát még mindig, nem beszélt németül, elveszett volt ezen a tájon és hiányzott neki New York – a szirénákkal, a zsongással, az emberforgataggal. Szúrt az oldala a nagy rohanás után ezért kénytelen volt lassítani, bár így is felkapaszkodott egy magasabb dombra. Maga előtt látta az Alpokat, gyönyörű volt a kilátás. Bár a levegőt még mindig kapkodva vette és az arca kipirosodott a futástól, az előtte elterülő tó nyugalma azonban átragadt Claryre. Egészen addig, míg egy túl ismerős érzés fel nem kúszott a lapockái közé. Valaki ott volt a háta mögött. Ahogy megpördült a tengely kerül, majdnem nekitántorodott egy mellkasnak. Jonathan annyira tűnt kimerültnek a futás után, mint amennyire fárasztó egy poharat letenni az asztalra. A levegőt sem vette gyorsabban. – „Sietsz valahova?"- kérdezte bujkáló vigyorral a hangjában. Claryt idegesítette, hogy ő maga viszont alig bír megszólalni.

\- Muszáj mindig a hátam mögé lopóznod?! Idegesítő vagy. Egyébként hallottad apánkat, elengedett egyedül is. – egyszerre préselte ki magából a levegőt. -„És én most egyedül akarok lenni." tette hozzá.

\- Viszont nem látok sziklát amiről lelökhetnélek – mondta a bátyja gonosz vigyorral. „Meg gondoltam, örülsz ha nem kell egyedül lenned. Eléggé sivár tud lenni itt az élet…" – a mondat végére kissé elkomorodott.

\- Nah persze, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, aki sokat ad arra, hogy mások mint gondolnak róla és az önzetlen jótevő - Clary csipkelődő megjegyzésére a bátyja nem mozdult, tekintetéből nem lehetett kiolvasni semmit.

\- A ti véleményedre adok – mondta kissé ridegen, mint aki megelégelte a játszadozást. -"És abban sem lelem örömöm, ha kínlódni látom a húgom."

Clary megint nem tudta hova tenni ezt a fiút, a magány sötétsége tükröződött a tekintetében. Talán ő is ilyen egyedül érzi magát, talán neki is szüksége lehet valakire, aki meghallgatja őt. Hirtelen túl sok hasonlóságot fedezett fel kettőjük között. Többet, mint kellemes lett volna elviselni. Clary tett egy lépést a fiú felé, mire az felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, majd még egy lépést, mire lábujjhegyre emelkedett és ártatlanul megcsókolta a fiú nyakát, pontosan ott ahol tegnap a fiú csókolta őt. Jonathan meglepett arckifejezése, lassan megváltozott, száját széles mosolyra húzta, ahogy mélyen belenézett Clary szemébe. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy vadállatot ébresztetett volna álmából. Tenyerét lassan a húga tarkójára tette, míg hüvelyujjával a lány arcát cirógatta. Kicsit közelebb húzta magához, és lehajolt. Clary tudta, hogy nagyon rosszul teszi, de már-már megadóan csukta le a szemét, és nyitotta ajkát. Jonathan azonban oldalra fordította a lány fejét „Különben nem löklek le sehonnan, nem bántanálak."- suttogta a fülébe. Hangja mély reszelős dörmögésre emlékeztette a lányt. Soha nem szeretett volna semmit ennyire elhinni, mint ezt a mondatot, különösen a második felét.

A bátyja elhúzódott tőle és a tó felé irányította lány fejét. –„Menjünk le a tóhoz" javasolta, -„még csónakház is van, megnézhetnéd." Jonathan a tóról, annak nevéről és keletkezéséről beszélt valamit, de a lány alig figyelt rá, a gondolatai elkanyarodtak ahogy sétáltak lefelé. Most először érezte jól magát amióta ideköltözött. Nem úgy kezelték most mint egy szökevény rabot, nem volt egyedül, a nap sugarai előcsalogatták a szeplőket az orrán, kellemes szellő fújta a haját. Nem is annyira szörnyű ez a hely…

A következő pillanatban Jonathan kezét érezte a dereka körül, és azon kapta magát, hogy már a tóparton álltak. – Hogy jutottak le idáig? – Még ha a tudatáig el sem jutott, a bőre máris érzékenyen reagált a fiú érintésére. Testéből áradt a hő, és a fűszeres borsos illat ahogy magához húzta a húgát. Clary sosem hitte volna, hogy ezt fogja érezni, de sóvárgott az érintésére. Jonathan az álla alá helyezte a kezét és addig emelte a fejét míg tekintetük nem találkozott. A vadállat egyértelműen ébren volt – a lány megborzongott. A fiú akaratlanul is megnyalta a szája szélét. Clary egyszerre találta halálosan ijesztőnek és gyönyörűnek a bátyja szemét. Olyan volt mint egy feneketlen kútba nézni – ha túl mélyre nézel, sosem abban az állapotban térsz vissza onnan, ahogyan bementél – mintha egy szellem beszélt volna a fejében hozzá. Beleesett a kútba, ahogyan meglátta a tükörképét a sötét tükröződő felületen, körben egy kis ezüst gyűrűvel, végül lehunyta a szemeit és átadta magát a bátyja csókjának. Vágyakozva forrtak össze, először félig zárt ajkakkal cirógatták egymást, majd Clary megnyitotta magát, szabad bejárást engedve Jonathannak. A fiú megnyalta a lány felső ajkát, majd nyelvét beleakasztotta abba. Clary beleremegett a mozdulatba. Kezeit a fiú mellkasáról a tarkójára és nyakára csúsztatta. Beletúrt az ezüstszínű selymes hajba és kissé megmarkolta egyik kezével azt, miközben másik keze a fiú tarkóján pihent. Jonathan kissé erősebben szívta be a levegőt. A derekánál fogva emelte fel a lányt és finoman a csónakház falához nyomta. Clary belemosolygott a csókba, a bátyja semmilyen körülmények között sem szerette, ha kiveszik az irányítást a keze közül. A fiú teste felfogta a hűvös szellőt, de egyben a menekülő utakat is lezárta - nem mintha a lány menekülni akart volna. Jonathan teste hullámokban nyomódott neki Clarynek, ahogy a csókjaik egyre vágyakozóbbak lettek. A lány kezei a póló alá csúsztak, és olyan erővel karmolt bele a bátyja csupasz derekába, hogy az felszisszent. Érezte, hogy a fiú akarja őt, ugyanúgy ahogy az éjszaka. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, a fülében érezte a zúgást, ahogy a vére lassan forrásnak indult, a testében az idegek őrült cikázásba kezdtek, míg egyik pontja libabőrös lett, addig más ponton úgy érezte, hogy meggyullad. A szíve vadul zakatolt, amikor Jonathan a derekáról a póló alá csúsztatta a bőrkeményedéses forró tenyerét, és ujjai felfedező útra indultak a lány mellkasán. Érezte, hogy lábai ismét felveszik a reggeli kocsonyás állapotukat, ezért döntenie kellett, hogy vagy itt fog összerogyni, vagy a bátyja dereka köré fonja lábait. Nem sokat gondolkodott a megoldáson. Jonathan felnyögött meglepetésében, amikor maga körül érezte a húga lábait. Már határozottan zihált, őszinte meglepetésére még két sápadtrózsaszín folt is megjelent a fiú arcán. Clary is érezte miért, 2 darabka szövet választotta őket el egymástól és egész más volt ennyire közel lenni a fiúhoz és minden megmozdulását érezni. Ahogy a fiú nekinyomódott a csípőjével, érezte, ahogy minden csepp vére egy irányba indul. A gyönyör hullámaitól lassan csillagokat látott, annak ellenére, hogy mindketten ruhában voltak. Jonathan magához húzta a lányt, és a feneke alá csúsztatta a kezét. Keményen magára húzta a lányt, hogy könnyebben megemelje. Egy rúgással kinyitotta a csónakház ajtaját. Clary egy pillanatra meglepődött, amikor meglátta a fehér motorcsónakokat, a ház mögött pedig egy vitorlást is. A fiú nyilván tudta hova megy, és belépett a második hajóba, amit belül körbe hófehér bőrülések kereteztek. A csónak finom ringásba kezdett, ahogy a fedélzetre léptek. Jonathan azonban nem az ülésre, hanem egyenesen a motorháztetőjére fektette a lányt. A hideg érintéstől Clary megborzongott és ívbe hajlította a hátát. A fiú nem sokat vacakolt a lány nadrágjával, szinte kigombolás nélkül rángatta le róla, a pólót majdnem széttépte, csupán Clary keze állította meg, és a tekintete, hogy hogyan menjenek vissza a házba hiányos öltözetben. Mire a fiú semmit sem válaszolt, csak gonosz mosolyra húzta el a száját. A lányon mindössze egy teljesen átnedvesedett bugyi volt és egy egyszerű melltartó. Jonathan ülőhelyzetbe húzta Claryt, hogy az utóbbitól is megszabaduljon. Végül élvezettel habzsolta tekintetével a húgát, amint az megadja magát neki. Egyik kezével megragadta a lány nyakát, és finoman leszorította a motorháztetőre mire Clary a szájába vette a fiú ujját és nyalogatni, szívni és harapdálni kezdte. A fiú hosszan felmordult, másik kezével felfedezőútra indult a selymes bőrön. Érezte, ahogy a lány mellbimbója megmerevedik a tenyere alatt, ahogy az érintés hatására, Clary libabőrös lesz és rázkódik a vágytól. Ezzel a kezével haladt a nyakától a belső combjáig, majd megállt a bugyi vonalában és játékos köröket rajzolt a bugyi köré. Clary felnyögött, és önkéntelenül is kissé megemelte a csípőjét. A fiú széles mosolyra húzta a száját. A kezével egy mozdulattal a bugyija alá nyúlt, érezte, hogy a húga tocsog a nedvességtől. Ujjai alatt a lány rázkódott a gyönyörtől, főleg amikor azok lassan az ajkak közé araszoltak. Végül csak egy ujját használta, a mutatóujja megtalálta a befelé vezető utat, ahogyan beljebb tolta, a lány olyan hangosan kiáltott fel, hogy Jonathannak be kellett fognia a száját. Hüvelykujjával a csiklóját cirógatta körkörös mozdulatokkal, könnyedén kitapintotta a G-pontját, ahogy ki - és betolta az ujját. Clary kitágult pupillákkal nézett a bátyjára, combjait egy kicsit jobban szétnyitotta. A vadállat már egyértelműen ott tombolt a fiú tekintetében. Jonathan megcsókolta a lányt, miközben eleget tett a kérésének és két ujjat használt. Clary belenyögött a csókokba ahogy a testvére játszadozott rajta. Ahogy gyorsított a tempón a bátyja, úgy közeledett a húg a befejezéshez. A legutolsó pillanatban viszont Jonathan keze megállt.

-„Hmm, közel jársz hugi, igaz?" - dorombolt a lány fülébe halkan. „Talán ha kicsit békén hagylak akkor tovább fog tartani" A másik mondatot mintha magának mondta volna. Clary olyan hangon szólalt meg, mintha éppen az életerejétől fosztanák meg.

\- „Jonathan, h-haagyd ezt abba!" nyögte ki.

\- „Áh? De mit is hugi?" A báty szeme egy árnyalattal sötétebbre váltott, pedig Clary nem hitte volna, hogy ez lehetséges. Szája görbülete felvette a gonosz mosolyát. – „Pedig tegnap este mondtam, hogy büntetést érdemelsz." Megcsókolta a lányt, de közben kihúzta az ujjait és gondosan visszahelyezte a bugyit az helyére. Majd azt a két ujját a szájába vette és ráérősen lenyalta őket, miközben Claryt pásztázta a szemével. „Most pedig indulnom kell, dolgom van." – Magát is kizökkentve az előbbi tevékenységéből. „El kell intéznem valamit apánknak." – mondta, továbbra is mosolyogva.

A lány tágra nyílt tekintettel nézett rá, combjai remegtek, mint amikor pattanásig felhúzzák a rugót, de elfelejtik elengedni. –„Ugye most csak viccelsz?!"- a kérdésében őszinte hitetlenkedés volt.

\- „Nem hugi, tényleg mennem kell." – mondta szenvtelenül. Jonathan rendbe szedte magát és indulásra készen állt a hajó közepén. Arcán nem látszott semmi, de halántékán az ütőerek ki voltak dagadva. -„Remélem legközelebb nem játszod el velem még egyszer ugyanazt mint az éjszaka, ellenkező esetben ez az igazi büntetésnek kis előszele lesz." – mondta már-már lágyan, miközben szórakozottan babrált az ujjaival. Clary nem tudott megszólalni, a vágy még mindig ott füstölgött az ereiben, a vére türelmetlenül dörömbölt a lába között, többet akarva. Reszkető kézzel ült fel. Jonathan, egy csókot lehelt a lány vörös ajkára és már ott se volt. Néhány méterre a csónakháztól még hallotta ahogy Clary megkönnyebbülten sikolt fel a gyönyörtől. Jonathan szélesen mosolygott – „Hát ennyire közel voltál, édes húgom?"- tette fel magának a megválaszolatlan kérdést. Sietősen lépdelt az emelkedőn felfelé, tovább a következő megbeszélésére. Késésben volt.


	4. Chapter 4

10 perccel később Clary is kilépett a csónakház ajtaján. A fiú természetesen sehol sem volt. Forrt a dühtől, még hogy ővele – így. „Na várj csak Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, ez volt az utolsó húzásod, te szívtelen..."- fortyogott, s nagy lendülettel belerúgott a tóba egy közepes méretű követ. A lány figyelte ahogy az halk csobbanással merült el a vízben, majd leguggolt és lemosta az arcát és a nyakát. Mintha a szégyenfoltját is lemoshatná, de persze ez nem ment ilyen könnyen. A friss hidegvíz azonban jó hatással volt rá, már nem lángolt annyira az arca, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt. A gondolatait nyilván nem tudta fékezni, de azt nem is bánta. Szórakozottan vágta zsebre a kezét, miközben a legkülönbözőbb módszereken gondolkodott, hogy hogyan fog elbánni a bátyjával - a megkötözés és a cserbenhagyás viszont nagyjából mindegyik változatban szerepelt. Megborzongott, most vette csak észre, hogy a nap lemenőben volt, neki pedig még sötétedés előtt vissza kellett érnie a házba. Visszafelé is hasonlóan rohant, mint ahogy eljött. A legkevésbé az hiányzott neki, hogy még egy újabb évet kelljen várnia, amíg kiteheti a lábát az intézetből, azt ugyanis egészen biztosan nem élné túl.

Akkora lendülettel vágta ki az ajtót, hogy az előszobában beszélgető árnyvadászok kérdőn néztek rá. Clary valahogy arra számított, hogy Valentine majd összefont karokkal fogja az ajtó mögött várni, de nem így lett. Ezek szerint ennél jobban megbízik benne. A megkönnyebbülés kis léggömbként emelkedett a lányban, majd nyugodtan felsóhajtott és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egészen más volt ez az intézet, mint a New yorki, míg az magasra nyúlt és kőhomlokzatával úgy festett, mint egy gótikus templom, addig ez merő ellentéte volt annak. Egy magasabb dombon feküdt havas, alpesi háttérrel, és messzebb lent a tóval. Az épület sokkal szélesebb volt, barátságos és modern benyomást keltett a fa és kő kompozíció. Bent sötétre pácolt fapadló vezette a belépő szemét egészen a hatalmas, padlótól plafonig érő ablakokig, ami a ház két falát is elfoglalta. Clary tudta, hogy a ház egyik oldala nem ablak, hanem elhúzható ajtó a télikertre. Itt vészelte át azt az időszakot, amikor megunta a szobájának 4 falát és szabadságra vágyott, viszont kimenetelről szó sem lehetett. A télikertből a ház teraszára lehetett kijutni, ami akkora volt, hogy a lány városi bérházának alapját egész biztosan elnyelte volna. Hófehér kültéri díványok asztalokkal és egész fák méteres kaspókban törték meg a hatalmas teret, amik nyáron kellemes árnyékot adtak a kint ülőknek. A terasz jobb végében pedig egy nem túl széles, de annál hosszabb medence kéklett - jelenleg üresen, de biztos volt benne, hogy néhány hét múlva feltöltik, ahogy melegszik az idő – Valentine imádott úszni. Clary csak egyszer ment bele a vízbe, akkor is jobbára apja unszolására. A kilátás innen azonban páratlan volt, a ház stratégiai ponton feküdt és rá lehetett látni a télen-nyáron havas csúcsokra. Bent az egész alsó szint mennyezetét ugyanolyan színű faragott fa domborművek díszítették, mint a padlót. Minden darabra más került, volt, amelyiken az angyal háborús jeleneteit örökítették meg, míg más lapok békességről szóltak. Clary órákig tudta volna tanulmányozni a mennyezetet, ha a nyaka nem tiltakozott volna ellene fél óra után. Bár így legalább még egy év után is fedezett fel új jeleneteket. Ebben a pillanatban viszont hidegen hagyta a mennyezet, ugyanis aznap még csak 2 pirítóst evett. Élesen balra fordult a konyha irányába. Henriett persze megint ott volt a barátnőivel. Felkapták a fejüket amint belépett és mindhárman elhallgattak. Clarynek az volt az érzése, hogy ő volt a csevej tárgya.

\- Szia Clary – szólalt meg végül, miután a csend kínosan hosszúra nyúlt.

\- Sziasztok – legyintette oda, a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a kínos csend. A hűtőben talált hideg sültet, ami megmaradt a legutóbbi étkezésből – némán hálát adott Becker asszonynak – a szakácsnőnek - hogy gondolt őrá is, miután kihagyta az ebédet. Kivette a tálat, aztán néhány paradicsomot és más zöldséget is a tányérjára halmozott. Na igen, ezt Valentine-nak köszönhette. A férfi nem szívlelte, amikor meglátta Clary rendszertelen étkezési szokásait. Neki is és a bátyjának is kötelező volt az egészséges életvitel, aminek alapját a rendszeres testmozgás és a kiegyensúlyozott diéta adta, ezért a szakácsnak is kínosan kellett ügyelnie, hogy az asztalra csak a legjobb falatok kerüljenek. Mindig azt hangoztatta, hogy „ép testben ép lélek". Clary sóvárogva gondolt a Taki's kókuszos palacsintájára, miközben mechanikusan rágta a zöldséges pulykamell szeletet. Azért akárhogy is, a lánynak el kellett ismernie, hogy nem teljesen ostobaság, amit az apja mond. Clary napról napra jobban hasonlított a tipikus árnyvadászokra; karjai és combjai megerősödtek, hasa olyan lapos lett, mint még soha életében, járása pedig ruganyossá vált a sok edzéstől.

\- Öhm Clary…, - Henriett hangja kizökkentette a mélázásból. „Hova ment a bátyád?" Majdnem félrenyelte a falatot a kérdés hallatán. Miért őt kérdezik? Hagyják már békén…

\- Honnan tudjam?! Nem szokott mindent elmondani – kicsit morcosabbra sikerült a válasz, mint kellett volna. Henriett szégyenlősen maga elé nézett. „Ja, jó, bocsi, csak úgy rohant el, mint akit üldöznek" – mondta színtelen hangon az asztallapnak. Végre lenyelte a húst a szájából.

\- Ne haragudj – szólt barátságosabban, - „nem tudom, tényleg. Csak annyit mondott, hogy siet." Clary maga előtt látta, ahogy Jonathan kompromittáló pózban, helybenhagyta őt a csónakházban. Érezte, hogy enyhe pír szökik az arcába, ezért maga elé emelte az ásványvizet és nagyokat kortyolt belőle. Elment az étvágya. „Estére biztos visszaér, megkérdezheted tőle." Clary tudta, hogy a bátyja az életben sem válaszolna erre a kérdésre, még neki sem, nemhogy másnak, de le akarta zárni ezt a témát.

\- Aha, jó … Na és hogy megy a latin? – kérdezte Henriett. Próbált kicsit barátságosabb vizekre evezni, miután holnaptól együtt fognak edzeni a lánnyal.

\- Hát jobban, az egyszerűbb nyelvű könyvekkel már simán megbirkózom – válaszolt mosolyogva, miközben összepakolt maga után. Kifelé menet azért még hátraszólt: „Holnap találkozunk Henriett, Sziasztok!" A három lány kórusban köszönt el tőle.

Csak egy fürdőre vágyott. Lassan caplatott fel a lépcsőn a szobája felé, kicsit lassított a bátyja szobája előtt, de bent néma csend honolt. A bútorok összetörése nem tűnt túl jó ötletnek a bosszúra, talán kidobálhatná a méregdrága ruháit... a lány elmosolyodott a kósza ötleten, végül bement a saját szobájába és levettette magát az ágyra. Az emeleti szobáknak gerendás mennyezetük volt. Clary, az elmúlt hetek álmatlanságának köszönhetően a mennyezet minden repedését ismerte, szinte barátként köszöntek neki. Clary felhorkant erre a gondolatra, nyilván az ember már teljesen becsavarodott, ha a mennyezetet a barátjának nevezi. Kezdj már magaddal valamit, úgy viselkedsz mint egy szerencsétlen – mondta magának. Megrázta magát és bevonult a fürdőbe. Jonathan azt mondta, hogy rossz őt így látni. A cinikus hang a fejében ismét megszólalt – És helyben is vagyunk Clarissa, nem veszed észre, hogy körbe-körbe jársz? – Lassan megnyitotta a csapot és hagyta, hogy elöntsék a gondolatok az elméjét. Belefáradt, hogy hetek óta minden erejével azon volt, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatait, eddig sikertelenül. Ezen a délutánon viszont olyan történt vele, aminek az elnyomása a lehetetlen kategóriába tartozott. Miért hagyta így magát, elment az esze? Tudta, hogy nem bízhat meg a testvérében, tudta, és mégis. Képes volt elaltatni az ösztöneit, és teljesen átadni magát a pillanatnak. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? Ennél még tán Henriettnek is több esze van, pedig ő 3-4 évvel fiatalabb volt nála. Aztán Jonathanra gondolt, bármennyire is szégyellte beismerni, soha életében nem vágyott még ennyire az érintésére. Mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy mit hova kell tenni, mihez hogy kell nyúlni, hogy az neki jó legyen. A fehér bőre, amin a rúnák ezüstös mintát hagytak, a széles válla, ahogy eltakarja Claryt és felfogja a hideget, a kulcscsontja kiálló íve, a keskeny csípője, amin enyhén kiáll a csípőcsontja, az oldalsó alsó hasizmok, amik háromszögként mutatnak lefelé és a sötétebb árnyalatú szőrök amikor a köldökből kiindulva lefelé erősödnek és kicsit sötétednek. Mintha minden egy irányba mutatna… és amit sajnálatosan eltakart a lazán csípőjére eső nadrágja. Clary annyira elszégyellte magát a gondolattól, hogy lejjebb csúszott a fürdőkádban, csak az orra hegyétől lógott ki a vízből a feje. A következő pillanatban már legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát - tudod mit csinált veled nem? Szórakozott velem, eljátszott rajtam, mint egy kisgyerek az új hangszerén, amit ha megkap, elhajít – az utolsó mondatot már hangosan mondta ki magának. Ez volt az utolsó, hogy így elengedte magát. Nem lesz senkinek a játék babája, amit találomra előkaphat a szabadidejében, elszórakozik rajta, majd visszateszi a polcra. – Ha már Valentine kienged, akkor talán hamarosan hosszabb időre is elenged innen. Csak jól kell tanulnom, és rá kell feküdni a harci edzésekre. Ez a kilépőm ebből a nyavalyás börtönből –. Clary kicsit jobban érezte magát, életkedve mintha visszaszivárgott volna a végtagjaiba. Kicsit túl nagy lendülettel lépett ki a kádból, mire a víz egy része hangos csobbanással loccsant a padlón. – A francba – viszont amikor a törölközőért nyúlt hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó. – Te rohadék, elkövetted az első hibádat, meghallottalak –, honnan veszi egyáltalán a bátorságot, hogy kérdés nélkül járkál ki és be a szobájába? – Clary a legnagyobb méretű fürdőlepedőjét tekerte szorosan maga köré a biztonság kedvéért. Úgy fest a dühe nem sokat csitult a délután óta. Szemei összeszűkültek, jobb kezét kemény ökölbe szorította, ahogy tanulta. Lenyomta a kilincset és kivágta az ajtót, ő pedig szinte kirepült a fürdőből. A világos hajú alaknak földbe gyökerezett a lába, csakhogy ő nem Jonathan volt, hanem a lány apja. A lendület amivel kilépett viszont túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy leplezni lehessen bármivel is, ezért álcázás gyanánt a lány az apja karjaiba vetné magát. Kínosan megölelte, ahogy azt utoljára valószínűleg kislány korában tette – vagy még akkor sem. Clary nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ki lehet nagyobb zavarban. Valentine a lánya vállára tette a kezét is kicsit eltolta magától,

\- „Hát, látom hazaértél és jót tett, hogy kiengedtelek" –recsegte. Még egy kis mosoly is ott bujkált valahol a szája szegletében.

\- Miért nem kopogtál? – buggyant ki a kérdés a lányból.

\- Kopogtam. Nem hallottad? Igaz elég nagy csobogás volt bent. - Mintha most vette volna észre, hogy a lánya törülközőben áll előtte. A fejét elfordította, és már az ajtó felé pillantott – Gyere majd le hozzám, ha végeztél – mondta Clarynek anélkül, hogy ránézne.

\- Mi történt? – a lány hangjából kis aggodalom érződött. A vészharangok megszólaltak és elözönlötték a gondolatait. - Biztos soha többet nem mehetek ki, mert túl későn értem vissza, vagy Jonathannal történt valami, vagy kitört a háború, vagy valaki meglátott bennünket a tónál … - Clary agyát lassan elöntötte a pánik. Apja csak néhány pillanattal később szólalt meg.

\- Miért minek kellett volna történnie? – kérdőn nézett a lányára.

\- Semminek, csak általában közösen beszélsz velünk. Clary nyelt egyet, remélte, hogy legalább most nem hagyja cserben a színészi képessége. Az apja tekintete megenyhült.

\- Igen, de a mondandóm csak rád vonatkozik - hangja komoly volt mint általában, de a lánynak ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy fellélegezzen. – „Holnaptól fordíts komolyabb figyelmet a harci képzésedbe, mert 2 hét múlva személyesen foglak leellenőrizni, hogy mennyit fejlődtél az elmúlt egy év alatt". A gombóc visszakerült a lány torkába.

\- Vizsgázom?! – a kérdés kicsit magasabb hangon szaladt a száján ki, mint szerette volna.

\- Hát felfoghatod annak is, ha úgy tetszik. Addig a gyakorló párod Henriett lesz, két hét múlva pedig a bátyáddal leszel párban. Meglátjuk mire mentek egymással, mennyire vagytok jók közösen a harcban. Javaslom, hogy tanulmányozd a rúnákat is, elképzelhető, hogy a testvérednek szüksége lesz néhányra, viszont de az irónodat csak az én vagy az ő felügyeletében használhatod. – A gombóc görögdinnye méretű lett.

\- Szuper - nyögte ki végül. Az apja vagy nem vette észre, vagy hidegen hagyta a cinizmus, mert nem reagált rá. Mosolyogva bólintott, "Rendben, hát akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. Aludj jól." Ezzel kilépett a folyosóra. Clary még néhány pillanatig az ajtót bámulta.


	5. Chapter 5

Végül erőtlenül rogyott le az ágy szélére. Vizsga, Jonathan és ő párban, Valentine előtt, az intézet előtt, 2 hét, írón, próba… a pulykasült kikívánkozott, ahogy végiggondolta a vizsgáját. Clary kissé remegő kézzel tekerte le magáról a törülközőt és bújt bele a pizsamának használt pólóba és pamut rövidnadrágba, sokkal inkább megszokásból. Ha eddig nehezen ment az alvás, akkor ezt követően annyira volt valószínű, hogy végigalussza az éjszakát, mint szárnyakat növeszteni és kirepülni az ablakon. Mit fog csinálni? Borzasztóan lassan haladt az edzésekkel, igaz fejlődött is, de a közelharc gyenge pontja volt. Termete miatt eddig az összes ellenfele könnyű fogást talált rajta. És miért pont a testvérével? Annyira egyenlőtlen volt az a párosítás, Jonathan nyilvánvalóan sokkal jobb volt mint ő. Le fogja söpörni a pályáról, mégis mi ennek a célja? Látta, hogy a parabataik hogy harcolnak egymás mellett, mintha tükörképeik lennének egymásnak, kiegészítik egymást, egyik szemükkel mindig a másikra figyelnek. Nos ez részben igaz volt - Clary erre a gondolatra keserűen elhúzta a száját – a bátyja valóban figyeli őt, csakhogy nem önzetlen segítő szándékából. Irtó jó párost alkotnak, ez ma kiderült, ettől a párostól még Valentine is eldobná az agyát az biztos, pedig aztán ő sem volt egy szentéletű. A lányt leverte a jeges veríték; - „ki fog derülni, látni fogják ahogy egymásra nézünk, le fogok szerepelni, nem csak árnyvadászként de emberként is". Clary a szája elé kapta a párnáját és kétségbeesetten beleordított. Félretette a büszkeségét és eldöntötte, hogy addig megpróbál beszélni a bátyjával, és valamiféle stratégiát kidolgozni. Kilépett a folyosóra, mezítláb olyan hangtalanul mozgott ő is mint egy vadászó macska, lábujjhegyen elindult a testvérének a szobája irányába. Az ajtó elé érve viszont semmit sem hallott bentről hiába hegyezte a fülét. Halkan bekopogott, csend. Még egyszer kopogott, picit hangosabban, de semmi. Clary kissé szapora pulzussal halkan benyitott a szobába. Teljes volt a némaság és a sötétség. Felkapcsolta az egyik fali lámpát. Csalódottan fújta ki a levegőt, a bátyja nem volt otthon. Szétnézett a szobában, kicsit rendetlenség volt, látta, hogy testvére sietve pakolt. A fiókok nyitva álltak, a szekrényajtóval egyetemben, a javarészt fekete ruhák kis kupacokban a padlón hevertek. Az ágyra nézve Clary elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnik, nem ő az egyetlen akinek hosszúra nyúlnak az éjszakái. A lány felnézett a mennyezetre, vajon a testvére is olyan jól ismeri a gerendában az összes horpadást mint ő. Leült az ágyra és körbenézett, az orrát elérte Jonathan illata, amit az ágyban és a ruháin hagyott. Végignyúlt az ágyon, hogy egy kicsit jobban érezze. Egészen megnyugtató hatással volt rá a környezet, a szívverése is újra a normális tartományon belül mozgott. Ha most jönne haza a bátyja, biztos meglepődne… a lány elmosolyodott. Egészen elálmosodott, lassan kimászott az ágyból és visszafelé menet levett az pólót a polcról. Jonathan nem fogja észrevenni-gondolta, a bejárónő holnap reggel úgy is mindent összepakol. A szobájába érve magára húzta – nevetségesen nagy volt rá, közel a combja közepéig leért, de az illata ettől még ugyanaz volt. Bebújt az ágyába és megpróbált elaludni. Régóta most először viszonylag hamar jött álom a szemére.

Hajnalban ettől függetlenül felébredt, maradt még egy plusz órája, mert az edzések fél 8kor kezdődtek. Márpedig Clary most nem késhetett és nem is nagyon hibázhatott, 2 hete volt összeszedni magát. Felvette az edzőruháját, ami könnyű bőrcipőből, laza derekú nadrágból és egy valamivel szűkebb pólóból állt. Minden árnyvadász ilyenben edzett, a pólója hátán és a nadrág derekán azonban volt néhány bújtató, ahová az ál-fegyvereket tehették. Többek között ezt is meg kellett még tanulnia, másnál látta, hogy milyen egyszerű mozdulattal és gyorsan rántják ki a fegyverüket a zsebekből. A lányé általában fennakadt, vagy a nagy rohanásban fejbe vágta magát az ál-fegyverrel, vagy olyan lassú volt, hogy az ellenfele rég véghezvitte rajta a halálos csapást. Clary lemondóan felsóhajtott a lépcsőn lefelé menet.

A konyhában a szakácsnőn kívül nem volt senki, amikor a konyhába lépett. Becker asszony széles mosollyal üdvözölte Claryt, igen erős német akcentusa volt, de szívélyessége bőven kárpótolta a lányt, hogy nem értett meg minden szót. Mondén volt, de családja régóta az árnyvadászok munkáját segítette.

\- Nem tudsz aludni Herzchen? – annyit már tudott, hogy ez „szívemet, szívecskémet" jelent -Nagyon korai vagy ma.

-Igen, keményebben kell edzenem a következő hetekben. Vizsgázom. - A tegnap esti beszélgetés az apjával nem derítette éppen jókedvre.

\- Édesem – a szakácsnő igyekezett bátorítóan nézni a lányra, - „biztosan nagyon ügyes leszel, ne aggódj. Nem vizsgáztatnának, ha nem találnának eléggé felkészülve." Ebben a lány nem volt biztos, sokkal inkább úgy érezte, mintha az égiek fogtak volna össze ellene, büntetésképpen azért, amit a testvére iránt érzett. Az asszony megszorította a lány vállát. „No, de mit kérsz reggelire? Te vagy az első, választhatsz." Clary rövid gondolkodás után már tudta mit kér;

\- Forró banános zabkását, jó sok mogyoróval és fahéjjal - mondta. Becker asszony mosolyogva bólintott. Miközben készült a reggeli, a lány főzött magának egy jó erős kávét, lassan a többiek is megérkeztek a reggelihez. Hétkor aztán megérkezett Annabell is, aki íjászatot és az egyéb távolsági fegyverek használatát tanította nekik. Összesen hatan voltak, abból öten az intézményben laktak; Henriett és Benjamin Südlicht testvérek, Julia és Janina Langbaum ikertestvérek voltak. A hatodik pedig egy Patrick Grauholz nevezetű fiú volt, aki a szüleivel élt együtt a mellettük levő kisvárosban. Két óra gyakorlás után Annabell elismerően mosolygott Claryre, látta rajta, hogy nagyon akar. Miközben a többiek kimentek kisebb szünetekre, a lány megállás nélkül összpontosított és lőtt. Vagy az íjjal, vagy késekkel. A fegyverek többsége egyenesen beleállt a céltáblába. Óra után a tanár odament Claryhez – „Nagyon jól ment ma az edzés, de javaslom, hogy kezdj el vagy mozgó tárgyakra lőni, vagy úgy, hogy te vagy mozgásban. Az ellenfél ritkán fogja mozdulatlanul várni, míg eldobod felé a kést." Clary bólintott. A latinóra már nem ment ilyen jól. A lány célszerűtlennek találta, hogy holt nyelvet kell tanulnia, tudta, hogy az árnyvadász könyveket így írták, de a legtöbbjének volt angol nyelvű fordítása is. Ebéd után Clary elővette a rajzfüzetét és megpróbálta fejből idézni az összes rúnát és papírra vetni azokat, ez ment talán a legkönnyebben. Nagyon jó vizuális memóriája volt. Délután mindig Benjamin vette át az óra vezetését és szabad foglalkozású tréning következett, mindenki azt gyakorolhatta amiben a leggyengébb volt. Clary és Henriett farkasszemet nézett egymással a gyakorlószőnyegen. Benjamin hangosan instruálta Claryt, de a másik lány körülbelül 1 perc után leterítette. 2,5 óra után Henriett egy iratzet rajzolt az ellenfelére, mert a lány szája súlyosan be volt dagadva, a bokáját pedig alaposan megrántotta. Benjamin végül külön instrukciókkal látta el a lányt. – „Figyelj Clary, ez így nem lesz jó, nem győzhetsz, ha az erődre alapozol, nem választhatsz olyan taktikát mint a legtöbben. Meg kell tanulnod fürgébbnek lenni, kovácsolj előnyt a termetedből. – Clary felhorkant . „Na persze, óriási esélyem lesz" – jegyezte meg epésen. –„Pedig van esélyed, igaz hinned is kell benne. Könnyű vagy, ez hasznodra lehet."- válaszolta a fiú. – „ Nem messze innen van egy kisebb sziklás fennsík, ahol a kövek nem a szokásos módon egymáson csúszva tolódtak el, hanem függőlegesen. Elég távol vannak egymástól, és nagyot kell ugranod ha előre akarsz haladni, viszont előre szólok, ha elcsúszol, jó eséllyel el fogod törni a lábad. Apád ismeri azt a helyet, erdő van mellette, ha gondolod beszélek Valentine-nal hogy engedjen el." Clarynek tetszett az ötlet, amúgy is gyakorolnia kellett a futásból való lövést is. –„Először beszélek én apámmal, tegnap is elengedett, szerintem most is el fog."Este a lány Valentine ajtaján kopogott. Ahogy belépett az ajtón, lopva a kanapéra pillantott, de az most üresen nézett vissza rá. Az apja intett, hogy kerüljön beljebb, éppen akkor rakta le a telefont – „Szervusz Jonathan". Ezek szerint ma sem lesz itthon- jegyezte meg magának a lány.

\- Hogy haladsz? Annabell nagyon dicsért ma - Clary kicsit meglepődött, ezek szerint beszámolnak mindenről az apjának?

\- Jól - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül, - „Viszont Benjamin szerint stratégiát kell váltanom, ezért szabadtéri edzést javasol. Állítólag nem messze innen van egy Auwald nevű fennsík ahol gyakorolhatok. Azt mondta, hogy ismered." Valentine tekintete kissé ellágyult, mintha kellemes emléket idézne. „Ó igen, jól ismerem." – mondta végül. „Mehetsz, de nem szeretném ha az óráid rovására menne, a szabály ugyanaz mint tegnap. Időben érj vissza." – a férfi mosolyogva nézett a lányára, Clarynek az volt az érzése, mintha kicsit büszke lenne rá. Bár lehet, hogy csak képzelődött. Az férfi olyan volt akár egy katonatiszt. – „Köszönöm apám" – ezzel megfordult és az kilépett a folyosóra. –„Clary!" A lány meglepetten fordult hátra „Igen?" – „Vigyázz a lábadra odakint"- tette hozzá. Mi ez csak nem aggódik? A lány nagyon meglepődhetett, mert látta hogy az apja elmosolyodik az arckifejezésén. –„Úgy lesz" válaszolta végül.

Clary hullafáradt volt mire a vacsoráját ette. Este 6ig edzett, a többiek már rég elmentek. Csak ő volt, a kések, a céltáblák és az ál-szeráfpengék. Benjamin összeállított egy fél órás kiegészítő edzést is a számára. – „Csak fél óra az egész?" - A lány lemondóan legyintett „sima ügy." A fiú nem szólt semmit csak kaján vigyorra húzta a száját. Ezek szerint a lány még nem hallott a Plyometricsről. Valóban nem, az emeletre utána olyan erőfeszítésbe telt feljutni, mintha egyenesen a Himaláját mászta volna meg. Az edzőruhájába aznap legalább kétszer annyira beleizzadt, hogy csavarni lehetett volna belőle a vizet. Viszont ilyen fájdalmak mellett biztos, hogy nem fog tudni elaludni. Saját irón hiányában kénytelen volt átkopogni Henrietthez. A lány ledöbbent amikor ajtót nyitott – „Az Angyalra Clary, de rosszul nézel ki. Csak nem edzettél eddig? Gyere már be." A lány szobájának falai halványságára voltak festve, az ablakban még néhány cserepes virág is díszelgett. Hatalmas tükör, egy csomó pipere, és könyvek hevertek szanaszét. És még valami, egy kistányérnyi muffin. Csokis. Clary akkorát nyelt, hogy Henriett is meghallotta. Hangosan felnevetett, „vehetsz ám nyugodtan"- bökött a sütik felé. „De csak akkor ha nem szólsz senkinek."Már vagy egy éve nem evett édességet, a csokidarabkák édes ízt hagytak maguk mögött miközben olvadtak a szájában, mennyei volt. Henriett vigyorogva nézte ahogy Clary ráveteti magát az édességre. „Most hoztam, voltam ma délután a városban. Tudtam, hogy itt biztosan nem fogok találni semmi ilyesmit" – ecsetelte a lánynak miközben gyógyító és erősítő rúnákat rajzolt a lányra. Clary nagyon hálás volt neki, sokkal normálisabban viselkedett, ha nem volt vele az ikerpár. Lényegesen jobb kedvvel ment vissza a szobájába. Gyors zuhanyzás után belebújt a bátyja pólójába és belezuhant az ágyába. Egy haszna már legalább biztos volt a rengeteg edzésnek - gondolta. Alig két perc múlva elnyomta az álom.


	6. Chapter 6

Reggel hajnalban kelt, megint ő volt az első a konyhában és az edzőteremben is, 9 órával később utolsóként hagyta el azt. Aznap alig várta, hogy megnézze ezt a fennsíkot, amiről Benjamin és az apja is beszélt neki. Körülbelül 2 kilométerre volt a háztól. Clary edzés után felvette a futócipőjét a derekára tekert egy váltás pólót, arra az esetre ha nagyon megizzadna, és egy palack vizet is vitt magával. Az odautat kocogva tette meg, elég lassan haladt, mert szinte végig emelkedőn kellett futnia. Benjamin pontos útleírást adott, úgyhogy könnyen eligazodott. Igazuk volt, a kilátás gyönyörű volt. A fennsík egyik oldalát fenyőerdő borította, másik oldaláról pedig meredek sziklák zuhantak alá a mélybe. A lány messzire ellátott innen. Az edzés viszont nagyon kimerítő volt, mentálisan teljesen lezsibbadt 1 óra után. A sziklák élre és szögre állított szabálytalan háromszögek sorozatából álltak. Volt ahol Clarynek másfél métert is kellett ugrania a következő háromszög csúcsára. A sziklák között bő méter mély, éles vágatok húzódtak. A lánynak mindig pont a talpának a közepére kellett érkeznie, különben fennállt a lecsúszás veszélye. Benjamin futásról beszélt, Clary ezzel nem próbálkozott. Örült, ha nem négykézláb, törött bokával kell megtennie a visszautat. Egyik nap ilyen edzés, másik nap olyan, a lány gyakorlatilag az összes felgyülemlett feszültségét itt vezette le. Pénteken, ha nem is szaladt a sziklákon, de lényegesen gyorsabban haladt, mint az első napon. A kezében tartotta az íjat, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban ellőni a nyilakat a kijelölt fákra, úgy hogy közben a szikláról sziklára ugrott. A legtöbb nyíl nem tévesztett célt. A visszaút is sokkal gyorsabban ment – persze azért is, mert lejtőn futott lefelé. Holnap szabadnap, Clary már alig várta. Annyira kimerült, hogy aznap este Becker asszony dupla adagot halmozott a tányérjára és fejcsóválva fejezte ki nemtetszését az intenzív edzést illetően. Összeráncolt homlokkal mondta, hogy a lány arca egy hét alatt határozottan beesettebb lett. Szombaton a lány lábdobogásra ébredt, gyerekek szaladgáltak az emeleti folyosón. – Ilyen késő lenne?- Az ébresztőórája majdnem delet mutatott. Régóta nem aludt ilyen mélyen, arra pedig hogy délben másszon ki az ágyból, időtlen idők óta nem emlékezett. A szakácsnőnek igaza volt állapította meg, ahogy igyekezett rendbe szedni magát a fürdőszobában. Tényleg fogyott, arccsontja határozottan feltűnőbb lett, kiálló kulcscsontja egy fordított vállfára emlékeztette. Sietősen robogott le a lépcsőn, nem akart lemaradni az ebédről. Szombatonként sokkal nagyobb volt a sürgés-forgás az intézetben mint más napokon. Többen eljöttek Idrisből is, hiszen alig egyórás autóútra feküdt innen. Az asztalokat összetolták, és az egész ház megtelt gyerekzsivajjal. Clary egy könyvvel elvonult a terasz csendesebb, naposabb részére és ledőlt a kinti pamlagra. Érezte ahogy a napsugarak előcsalogatják a szeplőit, kellemes érzés volt. Fél óra múlva elaludt könyvvel a kezében. Álmában Jonathannal volt a csónakházban, csakhogy most egész más lett a végkifejlet, a fiú nemcsak a lányt fosztotta meg a ruháitól, hanem ő maga is levetkőzött. Jonathan első pillantásra törékenynek is hathatott, magas volt, kiálló széles vállaival, keskeny csípőjével és fehér bőrével olyan volt akár egy márványszobor. Clary gondolataiban megszólalt a művész – ha Jonathan lett volna az inspiráció Michelangelo szobraihoz, akkor a szobrász valószínűleg addig bámulta volna a fiút, míg bele nem vakul. Álmában teljes egészében látta a fiút, hogy hova vezetnek a sötét ezüstös szőrszálak amik a köldöke alatt kezdődtek, és azt is, hogy az alsó oldalsó hasizma pontosan hol végződik. Széles válla és karcsú dereka hosszú combokban folytatódott, a lány tudatába úgy égette be magát a kép akár egy izzó billog. Álmában a fiú ottmaradt vele és a fehér bőrüléseken szerelmeskedtek. A legszenvedélyesebb pillanatban azonban Valentine nyitott be a csónakházba, mögötte egy egész intézetnyi emberrel. Látta az apja tekintetét, látta ahogy az árnyvadászok kíváncsian nyújtogatják a nyakukat, majd amikor megpillantják őket, elborzadva fordítják el a fejüket,- Ez vérfertőzés!- kiabálta valaki a tömegből. Clary zihálva ébredt fel a rémálomból. Égett az arca szégyentől. Henriett éppen felé igyekezett és kissé sajnálkozva nézett le rá – „Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek, de nagyon leégtél."

\- Mi?! - nyögte ki Clary? A szíve olyan iramban kezdett el verni, mintha össze akarná belülről törni a bordáit.

\- Nézd meg magad! – mondta a másik lány mosolyogva. – „Szerintem elkelne egy iratze, különben holnap darabokban fogod magadról lehámozni a bőröd, az orrod olyan vörös mint a hajad." Kicsit belekuncogott a végébe. Clary megkönnyebbülten, fújtatva engedte ki a levegőt – „Igen, igazad lehet" – már ő is mosolygott. Lenézett a karjára, látta ahogy a szeplők annyira elborították, hogy a fehér bőre alig látszott ki a pöttyök alól. Fájdalmas volt és húzódott, de ebben a pillanatban csak annak örült, hogy az álmát rajta kívül senki sem látta.

Felmentek Henriettel a szobájába, ahol a lány rárajzolt egy rúnát. Olyan érzés volt, mintha hűvös balzsammal kenték volna be a bőrét. A másik lány visszasietett a családjához a nappaliba, Claryre pedig rászakadt az álom utóhatása. Megint ugyanott volt mint egy hete, ült az ágya szélén és pánikba esett az egy hét múlva sorra kerülő vizsga miatt. A bátyjának azóta a színét se látta, és még mindig felkészületlennek érezte magát. Lábaiban az idegek feszült rángatózásba kezdtek. Clary a következő pillanatban már a futócipőjét húzta. Az elmúlt egy hét megtanította arra, hogy eddig ez tűnt a leghatékonyabb gyógymódnak. Két perc múlva már a ház előtt futott a fennsík irányába. Örült, hogy nem kell külön engedélyt kérnie, az idő ragyogóan tiszta volt és az arcába csapó levegő is jó hatással volt a gondolataira. A fennsíkon legalább semmi másra nem gondolhatott mint arra, hogy hová ugrik a lábával. Kellemesen leizzadt mire odaért. Egyre inkább értette miért kedvelte Benjamin és az apja is ennyire azt a helyet, minden gondját hátra kellett hagynia, ha itt edzett. A környező fák néma szemtanúkként üdvözölték. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy vizsga után is elég sokat fog ide kijönni. A csend és az összpontosítás úgy nyugtatta meg, ahogy semmi más. Az edzés pedig remekül ment, mintha kisebb szárnyakat növesztett volna az elmúlt hét óta, egyre távolabbra ugrott, a kisebb sziklákat már kettesével szedte. Az önbizalma minden ugrással egy hangyabokányit nőtt. Az időjárás határozottan nyár felé tolódott – a napok egyre melegebbek lettek az edzés pedig egyre izzasztóbb. Éppen megállt és letörölte a szemébe csorgó verejtéket, amikor lassú taps ütötte meg a fülét az erdő mellől. Egy szempillantás alatt fordult meg a tengelye körül. Egy fehér hajú fiú lazán az egyik fa törzsének támaszkodva állt és őt figyelte. Jonathan elismerően mosolygott rá. – Mióta állhat itt? Már megint ezt csinálja, a hátam mögé lopózik…"- Claryt elöntötte a pulykaméreg. Kettesével szedte a sziklákat ahogy a fiú irányába fordult. Jonathan mintha megérezte volna, két kezét védekezően feltartotta és megpróbált ártatlan képet vágni – „Nem akartalak megzavarni, és nem volt ajtó amin kopoghatnék" – az ártatlan vigyor széles mosollyá terebélyesedett. Clary már majdnem odaért, az utolsó lépéseit lelassította, köszönés nélkül szólt ripakodott rá –„Ne játszd itt meg nekem az ártatlant Jonathan!" Az utolsó szó után pedig hatalmas pofonnal üdvözölte a testvérét, sajogott bele a tenyere. – „Tudod, hogy ezt miért kapod!" A fiúnak épphogy megrebbentek a hosszú szempillái. Könnyedén kivédhette volna az ütést, de meg sem próbálta.

\- Oké, hugi, elismerem nem volt túl szép húzás tőlem, de most már nyugodj meg, jó? – az ártatlan tekintetét újra felöltötte.

\- Te csak ne nyugtatgass engem, fogalmad sincs, hogy mit … - lenyelte a mondat második felét. Nem akarta megadni neki azt az örömöt, hogy elárulja, hogy mennyire kiszolgáltatva érezte magát egyedül a csónakházban kereken egy hete.

\- Tudod, nekem sem volt éppen kellemes, amikor csókolózás közben úgy döntöttél, hogy inkább behúzol egyet. - Meglepően őszinte tekintettel nézett Claryre.

\- Ellöktelek, az nem ugyanaz – vágta rá a lány.

\- Igen, az öklöddel – válaszolta csendesebben a fiú. Clarybe dühébe most már egy csepp bűntudat is vegyült.

\- Különben is mit akarsz? – morogta, lényegesen kevesebb indulattal mint az előbb. Nem akarta tovább forszírozni a múlt hetet, épp eleget szenvedett már így is a gondolattól.

\- Csak egy órára jöttem haza beszélni apánkkal, ő mondta, hogy valószínűleg itt leszel. Jó emlékeim vannak erről a helyről, szerettem itt edzeni – szemét levette az előtte álló lányról és átnézett a feje fölött. Clary is megfordult és elnézett a távolba, le a sziklákról. Néhány pillanatra egyikük sem szólalt meg.

Aztán a csendet Jonathan törte meg.

\- Látod azokat a csillogó fényeket annak a hegynek a lábánál? - hosszú ujjával irányt mutatott Clary tekintetének. Valami derengett a távolban, Clary hunyorgott aztán lassan bólintott.

– Az ott Alicante, csak ilyen tiszta időben látszik. - Néhány pillanat után a fiú ellökte magát a fa törzsétől, amire támaszkodott. Ránézett a húgára és vigyorogva megszólalt –„A leégés ellen nem fog segíteni semmiféle rúna, le fogsz hámlani, csak szólok - majd nevetve magára mutatott. „Hidd el, óriási tapasztalatom van." A lány szégyenlősen megvakarta az orrát – „sejtettem" – morogta egykedvűen.

– Nekem lassan indulnom kell, ha végeztél itt, akkor akár együtt is visszamehetnénk". Clary nem válaszolt. Helyette visszanézett a távolba, aztán lassan rálépett a ház felé vezető ösvényre, minden idegszála tudta, hogy ki van mögötte a tarkóján lassan égnek álltak a legkisebb pihék is. A fiú túl szorosan lépdelt a nyomában a szűk ösvényen, még a lélegzetvételét is hallotta. Hogy fog így egy hét múlva harcolni? Már attól is kikészül, ha a közelében van. Olthatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy egyszerre gyönyört és fájdalmat okozzon neki. A párharcban viszont ez finom szólva sem volt túl jó párosítás. Lassan bánni kezdte, hogy együtt indultak vissza. A közelgő időpont napról napra nagyobb súllyal nehezedett a vállára. Fogalma sem volt, hogy közelítse meg ezt a témát, anélkül, hogy túlzottan kiadná érzéseit. De itt volt, kettesben egy erdei ösvényen a bátyjával, aki ráadásul mindjárt újra itt hagyja. Nem bírta tovább és megtorpant, a mutatóujját tőrként használva fordult szembe a bátyjával. – „Ne gyere ilyen közel hozzám!"- annyira feszült volt a hangja, hogy az felhúzta a szemöldökét és megállt. Kérdőn nézett le a húgára. – „Valentine nálam járt a múlt szombaton" – kezdett végül hozzá a lány - „és említett valami vizsgafélét. Azt is mondta, hogy veled leszek párban, és..." – a lehető legtárgyilagosabb hangját használta. Remélte, hogy a bátyja érti a célzást, de az továbbra is nézett rá a folytatásra várva.

–„És mi? Ha attól tartasz, hogy nem leszel elég talpraesett akkor megnyugtatlak. Nem régóta álltam ott, de amit láttam elég volt. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy simán fogod venni az akadályokat"- csevegte.

– „Nem. Nem akarok veled együtt harcolni. Sehol. Soha." – nyögte ki. Mintha kampókkal tépte volna ki magából a szavakat. Clary valami ilyesmi arckifejezésre számított, amikor a fennsíkon pofonvágta a fiút. Arcizmai láthatóan megfeszültek, ahogy a fogait összeszorította.

\- Tudnod kell, hogy az én ötletem volt – sziszegte. „Gondoltam mellettem szívesebben küzdesz majd, mint egy idegennel. Tévedtem". A lánynak annyira elszorult a torka, hogy pisszenni sem tudott volna. Mégis mit mondjon? Hogy azért nem, mert retteg attól, hogy más is látja ahogy a fiúra néz? Hogy a döntő pillanatban fogja elveszíteni a fejét? Hogy földbe gyökerezik a lába amikor a testvére túl közel van hozzá? Persze Jonathannak ez könnyű volt, kiskorától kezdve harcolni tanították. A vérontás az életének természetes velejárója volt, amiben ő ijesztően otthonosan mozgott. „Beszélek apánkkal. Bár nem fűznék túl nagy reményeket ahhoz, hogy sikerül lebeszélnem az ötletről."- Jonathan maga elé beszélt. A mondat végét alig hallotta, ahogy a fiú kikerülte és megnyújtotta lépteit. Clary meg sem próbált a nyomába eredni. Visszaféle mantraként mondogatta - vérfertőzés, Jonathan, játékszer, vérfertőzés, báty, eldobható játék ….


	7. Chapter 7

Mire visszaért a házba nem csak az arca volt vörös, hanem a szemei is. Vacsora nélkül vonult fel a szobájába, nem tudta volna elviselni, ha bárki így látja meg. Legfőképpen a bátyja nem, ha még egyáltalán az intézményben volt. Mivel Valentine nem engedte meg, hogy bárki is kulcsra zárja az ajtókat a házon belül – különösen előle nem-, ezért a súlyos tölgyfaasztallal barikádozta el magát. Bevonult a fürdőbe és hagyta, hogy a víz lemossa róla az aznapi verejtéket és port. Az agya persze tovább zakatolt, bármit is csinált. – Most már akkor minden szombat ilyen lesz? Szenvedés a testvére miatt, így vagy úgy? Amennyire várta ezt a napot, most pont annyira várta, hogy vége legyen. A reggeltől estig tartó edzések és tanulás monotóniája legalább elterelte a figyelmét. Már a haját szárította, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki hangosan dörömböl az ajtón. – Biztos Jonathan - Lekapcsolta a hangos masinát.

\- Clarissa, azonnal nyisd ki az ajtót! Az apja az ajtó túloldaláról ordított. Az angyalra! Clary máris pattant, hogy eltolja a bútort az ajtó elől. Az asztalt alig mozdult, vagy 5 percig tartott mire visszatolta az eredeti helyére – elég hangosan recsegett a padló is eközben. Végre kinyitotta az ajtót, de semmivel sem lett nyugodtabb, amikor az apjára pillantott.

\- Megmondtam, hogy előttem nincsenek zárt ajtók, ugye? – a férfi ujjával előre a lányra mutatott és gyakorlatilag sziszegett, ami sokkal ijesztőbb volt mintha ordított volna. Majd félrelökte a lányt, és becsörtetett a szobába. – „Mit művelsz idebent?" – de válaszra nem is méltatta a lányt. Fogta és feltépte a szekrényajtókat, kihúzta a polcokat, a tartalmukat a padlóra öntötte, becsörtetett a fürdőbe és tört-zúzott, Clary moccanni sem bírt az ijedtségtől. Hallotta ahogy még a zuhanyfüggönyt is elhúzza. A szoba 2 perc után úgy festett, mintha hurrikán söpört volna rajta végig. Clary egy szál köpenyben megsemmisülve állt a szoba közepén. Majd újra nekiszegezte a kérdést – „Miért volt zárva az ajtó?" – olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy látta az ereket a szeme fehérjében.

-„Mert egyedül akartam lenni" – felelte. Ez volt a pőre igazság. Valentine tekintete felnyársalta, ahogy a szemébe nézett. Clary még csak pislogni sem mert. Majd az apja megszólalt – „Legközelebb ragassz cetlit az ajtódra, és akkor mindkettőnket megkímélsz ettől" – ujjával a szobára mutatott. „Holnap este 7-kor várlak az irodámban, beszédem van veled." – tette hozzá. Majd bevágta maga után az ajtót. A szoba katasztrofálisan festett, ráadásul a fürdő padlóját beborították az üvegszilánkok. A fejében a gúnyos hang ismét megszólalt – hát ez szép volt Clarissa, talán megemlíthetted volna neki, hogy a fiát nem érdeklik a cetlik. Pontosan annyira nem, amennyire őt nem érdekli, hogy ma kicsi darabokra törted a saját szíved. Ezzel még önmagadat is alulmúltad -. A csendet halk kopogás törte meg. Az ajtó mögött ott állt Henriett és sajnálkozó arcot vágott, majd elszörnyedt amikor a szobába pillantott.

– „Jaj Clary, annyira sajnálom. Ha gondolod, alhatsz nálam. Holnap majd összepakolják."

\- Nagyon kedves tőled, de azt hiszem inkább nekiállok én - Clary a sírás határán állt. Úgy érezte, hogy nem sokáig fogja tudni lenyelni a könnyeit.

\- Nem kell segítség? – Henriett őszintén kérdezte. -„Nem, nem, de köszönöm, hogy megkérdezted" – tényleg hálás volt neki, de most már egyre gyakrabban pislogott és egyre inkább sós ízű folyadékot nyelt. – „Jó éjszakát". A lány elment. Legalább a ceruzáit, a rajztömbjét és a könyveit maga akarta összeszedni, ha a többit a bejárónőre is bízza. Így is közel egy óráig pakolt. A szobában változatlanul káosz uralkodott, amikor kilépett a folyosóra és Jonathan szobája felé vette az irányt. Tudta, hogy az nincs otthon. Belépett a csendes szobába és felkapcsolta a villanyt. Odabent rend és béke honolt. Az ágy meg volt igazítva, a ruhák a helyükön összehajtogatva sorakoztak. Habozás nélkül bújt bele az ágyába és hagyta, hogy az ismerős illat álomba ringassa.

Másnap hajnalban az óra csipogására ébredt, egy futó pillanatra még el is mosolyodott, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy hol van. Az ágyat elrendezte, pontosan úgy ahogy találta, és visszament a szobájába hogy magára vegye az edzőfelszerelését. Lehangoló állapotban volt a helyiség, a ruhákat úgy kellett a földről összeszednie. A bejárónőnek írt egy kis üzenetet, amiben bocsánatot kért a felfordulásért.

Egy hete a szakácsnő meglepetten üdvözölte a korán érkező lányt, aznap reggel viszont már hátra sem nézett – „Jó reggelt Clary mein Herz! Nos, mit szeretnél reggelizni? A választ már a lányra pillantva várta barátságos mosollyal. Aznap gyümölcsös vaníliás tejturmixszal indították a napot.

Az intenzív tréning nagyon jót tett a lány teljesítményének, az álló helyzetből indított kések és nyilak mindegyike talált, Annabell nehezített a feladaton és zsámolyokból akadálypályát épített a lánynak, amiről futva és azokat kerülgetve kellett lőni. A sziklák után a sima felületű zsámolyok semmiségnek tűntek. Hiba nélkül fejezte be a gyakorlatsort, amire még Benjamin is elismerően ciccentett. A latinnal azonban továbbra is problémái akadtak. Ezt ebéd majd közelharc követte. Hiába volt Henriett fiatalabb nála, nagyon ügyes volt, és persze kiskorától kezdve tanulta azt, amit Clary két éve kezdett. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a másik lány vagy fél fejjel magasabb volt már most. Ellenben Clary fürgébb lett, folyamatosan kibújt a fogások elől, a másik lány pedig fáradt. Már vagy 10 percébe is került, amíg leterítette. Henriett kipirult arccal vigyorgott rá – „Figyelj, - fújtatta „ha már én nyertem, nem lehetne, hogy holnap mondjuk tojást együnk? Amióta a vizsgádra készülsz, mindenki édességet eszik reggelire" – ezt olyan savanyú képpel mondta, hogy Claryből kitört a hangos nevetés. „Dehogynem" felelte. Henriett nevetve felhúzta a lányt a földről. Aznap Benjamin újabb kihívás elé állította a lányt. –„Kötelet fogsz mászni!"- mondta vidáman, és felmutatott a mennyezetről függőlegesen és abból pókhálószerűen minden irányba futó különböző vastagságú tornaszerekre. –„Óh ne már!" – Claryben még mindig túl élénken élt a mondén sport óra emléke, ahol a kötélen úgy festetett mint egy horogra akadt vörös kukac.

-Nyugi belejössz, mondta a fiú, majd az egész mennyezeti tartószerkezetet egy gombnyomással lejjebb engedte. „Csütörtökre nem bánnám, ha utánam tudnád csinálni ezt az egyszerű gyakorlatsort." A fiú felugrott egy kötélre és szélsebesen mászott fel rá. Majd átkapaszkodott egy vízszintesen feszülő kötéllétrára és a lány feje fölött átszelte a fél termet. A lábaival egyensúlyozott, hogy ne himbálózzon annyira, ahogy egyik fok után elkapta a másikat. A végén pedig elegánsan landolt vagy 3 méter magasságból. A lány hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – „Igen, én se bánnám" – hangjából áradt a gúny.

\- Nézd, a lábaiddal már egész jól boldogulsz, hozzá kell edzened a felsőtestedet is kicsit. Gyerünk, hadd lássam! – instruálta a lányt.

2 órával később a lány keze és karjai reszkettek az erőfeszítéstől, a tenyere vörös volt a horzsolásoktól, bütykeinél hiányzott jó pár réteg bőre, egy két helyen a vékony bőr megrepedt és vérzett. Karján és lábain foltokban zúzódások éktelenkedtek- Már értem, hogy miért olyan az összes árnyvadász keze, mint a csiszolópapír - jegyezte meg magának sötéten. Háromnegyed 7 volt. Remélte, hogy az apja nem haragszik meg rá, ha kicsit korábban megy be hozzá. Kopogott, majd halkan benyitott, de az asztala üres volt. Clary szétnézett, benézett az ajtó mögötti kanapé irányába is. – „Apám?"- szólt halkan. A helyiséget körbe könyvespolcok borították, középen állt néhány vitrin, de ettől eltekintve az üres volt. A lány beljebb ment és kicsit jobban szétnézett, az ablakok a ház előtt elterülő kertre néztek. Az apja asztalán kávé gőzölgött, ezek szerint mindjárt visszajön. Az előző este miatt viszont nem akarta az irodájában megvárni. Inkább becsukta az ajtót és leült a lépcsőre. Ha látja, hogy visszajön majd szól neki. A kemény falépcső kezdett kényelmetlen lenni 20 perc várakozás után. Bentről járkálás hallatszott – ki mászkál bent? A lányba meghűlt a vér, - és hogy jutott be? Tudomása szerint ez az egy ajtaja volt az irodának. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az apja a méregdrága fehér öltönyében az ablakon keresztül közlekedik. Valentine feltépte az ajtót szétnézett, és észrevette Claryt.

\- „Miért ücsörögsz itt kint? Vagy 10 perce várok rád"- korholta a lányt. Clary inkább bölcsen hallgatott, - talán portál van az irodában?

\- Ne haragudj, elhúzódott az edzés én pedig fáradt vagyok - mondta végül. Valentine megenyhült és szabaddá tette a bejáratot. –„Ülj le"- mutatott az asztallal szembenéző egyik székre.

\- Jonathan tegnap nálam járt – a lány önkéntelenül is kihúzta magát a székben a név hallatán – „és említette, hogy inkább valaki más mellett harcolnál szombaton. Igyekezett meggyőzni, hogy ez így valóban sokkal jobb lenne, mert állítólag nem tartod magad elég felkészültnek. Igaz ez Clarissa?" – a lány mintha fűrészport nyelt volna a kérdés hallatán.

\- Nos, igen. Nagyon sokat edzek, de nem igazán vagyunk egy szinten a bátyámmal. Valentine elmosolyodott – Vele senki sincs egy szinten – szólt közbe. „Khhm", -Clary megköszörülte a torkát érezte, hogy kicsit kipirult – „csak arra gondoltam, hogyha rám vagy kíváncsi, akkor talán érdemes lenne valaki olyan mellé tenni, aki mellett – nem tudta hogy fogalmazzon – engem is észre lehet venni."

\- Azt majd én eldöntöm, hogy felkészült vagy-e. Egy éve élsz itt, nem gondolhatod, hogy a hátralevő életedet edzéssel és szórakozással fogod eltölteni. – a lány lopva vérző tenyerére nézett, jó kis szórakozás ez- „Na és kire gondoltál?"

\- Hát, szóval én elég sokat edzem Henriettel, és szerintem elég ügyes.. – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

\- H-henriettel?!- az apja kikelt magából. „Elment az eszed? Az a lány még nincs 15 éves! Túl képzetlen, túl fiatal. Ugye nem gondolod, hogy a szülei is majd örömmel beleegyeznek, hogy ennyi idősen, egy démonikus bejelentés helyszínére küldjem. Őt megkérdezted egyáltalán erről?!" Clarynek csengeni kezdett a füle - „hát nem itt lesz az intézetben a vizsga?"

-„Itt? Hol, itt az intézetben?" – az apja teljesen meg volt rökönyödve.

\- Igen, azt gondoltam… - megint nem tudta befejezni. Az apja idegesen az asztalra csapott. – „Ne legyél ilyen nevetséges Clarissa, nem a mondén házibajnokságon veszel részt. És hogy gondoltad, hogy majd a hátra szaltóidat fogom pontozni? Vagy hogy Jonathannal itt fogtok parádézni a gerendán? Látszik a mondén neveltetésed! Árnyvadász vagy! Ami azt jelenti, hogy élesben fogsz harcolni." Az apja idegesen hátrasimította a haját. „Mi is kint leszünk az intézettel, de nem fogunk közbeavatkozni, csak végszükség esetén – amire nem lesz szükség ha Jonathannal mész." – a lány nem tudta mit feleljen, így egész más volt a helyzet. Két képzetlen fiatal lány egy éles bevetésen nem túl jó párosítás. Valentine látta a lányon, hogy töpreng.

\- El nem tudom képzelni, mit kell ezen ennyit agyalni. Hadd mondjak neked valamit lányom, harcban az mellé állj, aki erősebb, ha élve akarsz belőle kijönni. Ma este fel fogok hozzád menni a válaszodért, és ajánlom hogy az ajtó nyitva legyen.

Clary fél órája az ágyán ült és rúnákat rajzolt a füzetébe. Az ajtaja tárva nyitva állt – még zuhanyozni sem akart elmenni addig míg Valentine-nal nem beszél. A ceruzát a fájós ujjaival olyan volt fogni, mint kaktuszok közé tenni a kezét. Nem baj ha így is gyakorol, a ceruzáját többször is kiejtette a kezéből. – „Látom ma kötelet másztál" szólt egy mély hang az ajtóból. Clary megint kiejtette a ceruzát. „Igen" – válaszolta. „Kicsit nehezen megy" – próbálta kisöpörni a fejéből az aznapi szörnyű teljesítményét. „Hogy döntöttél?" – tért egyből a tárgyra az apja. „Jonathannal megyek" – válaszolta színtelen hangon. „Bölcs döntés." ezzel behúzta az ajtót maga mögött. 5 perc múlva kopogtak az ajtaján – az angyalra – mióta ilyen átjáró-ház a szobája?! Henriett állt kipirult arccal az ajtóban.

\- Most mondta a tesóm, hogy Jonathannal mész a bejelentésre a hétvégén. Hát ez annyira szupi! – lelkendezett a lány. „Komolyan hogy nincsen neki még parabataia? A fél karomat adnám, ha én lehetnék. Bár nyilván akkor nem választana…" – itt felnevetett. „Ő annyira jó, ő a legjobb akit ismerek. Régebben belógtam az edzéseire, amikor még többet volt itthon" – Clarynek belesajdult a feje a szóáradatba. „És azt láttad, hogy hogyan szaltózik a kötélről?" A lány teljesen belemelegedett az áradozásba.

\- Nem, nem láttam a szaltóját – felelte kissé laposan. Henriett nyilván észrevette magát mert fülig vörösödött.

\- Viszont, tudod miért lennék neked nagyon hálás? – a lány csüngött a szavain. „Ha legközelebb jársz a városban, tudnál nekem venni egy doboz kézkrémet és egy testápolót? A lehető legjobbat, nincs felső árkorlát, jó?" A lány ámulva nézett rá. - Az elég drága lesz ám. – mondta. -„Nem baj" válaszolta mosolyogva Clary.

Ha Valentine szerint én szórakozok a kötélen, és még egy irónt se ad, akkor legalább fizesse a krémemet. Különben sem az én ruhásszekrényem van tele dizájner-darabokkal – indokolta meg magában.


	8. Chapter 8

Szerda estére, mire a lány visszaért az edzésről, két aranyszínű csomagolópapírba rejtett dobozkát talált az ajtaja előtt. Clary letépte a papírokat amikor az ölébe pottyant a blokk is. Szégyentelenül drága holmi volt, talán mégis túlzás volt a legjobbat kérni. Olyan illatuk volt akár az álom, alig várta, hogy kipróbálhassa őket. Holnap mindenképpen meg akarta köszönni Henriettnek a szívességet – meg kellett hagyni, a lánynak remek ízlése volt. Viszont aznap olyan fáradt volt, mikorra a vacsoráját befejezte, hogy a zuhanyzást a következő reggelre halasztotta. Reggel a szokásosnál is korábban kelt, hogy a tegnapi elmaradását pótolja. Hajat mosott és kipróbálta az új krémeket is. A lányt enyhe fahéjas, fűszeres virágillat lengte körül. De nem csak az illatuk volt remek, hanem a hatásuk is. Ahogy felvette az edzőruháját, már-már túlzásnak tűnt ez a fajta luxus – mintha kisestélyibe menne háborúzni. A megszokott időben ment le a konyhába, a lépcsőn lefelé menet szórakozottan gondolt arra, hogy vajon mit kérjen reggelire – az elmúlt napokban az kérhette a reggelit, aki előző este a győzött a csatában- és az most bizony Clary volt. Mosolyogva lépett be az ajtón, amikor Becker asszonyt köszöntötte. A szakácsnő éppen egy nagy tál melegszendvicset halmozott Jonathan és egy hosszú barna hajú lány elé, akit Clary még sosem látott. Földbegyökerezett a lába látványtól, a mosoly egy pillanat alatt grimaszba húzódott. A szakácsnő jókedvűen üdvözölte, - Jó reggelt Herzchen, Clary sajnálom de ma megelőztek. Melegszendviccsel tudok szolgálni.

\- „Rendben" – legyintett, és kérdőn nézett a bátyjára. Tekintete a fiú és az ismeretlen lány között ugrált.  
\- Ja igen, majdnem elfelejtettem, ő itt Diana- mutatott a lányra – ő a román intézet vezetőjének a lánya, és velem van – a fiú kicsit jobban megnyomta a „velem" szót. „Ő Clary, a húgom" – mutatta be egymásnak a 2 lányt. A hosszú barna hajú lány erős akcentussal köszöntötte, gyönyörű volt. Majd valamit bizalmasan románul a bátyja fülébe súgott, miközben az a húgát figyelte. A fiú belemosolygott Clary szemébe. Ezzel az erővel gyomorszájon is rúghatta volna, sőt az valószínűleg sokkal kellemesebb lett volna. A lány keze ökölbe szorult a háta mögött, nyelt egyet. „Mit keresel itt?"-szegezte a kérdést a fiúnak.

\- „Neked is szép jó reggelt hugi. Tudod itt lakom." Jonathan ugyanúgy mosolygott mintha észre sem vette volna Clary gorombaságát.

\- Jó reggelt Jonathan és Diana – válaszolta kimérten.

\- Apánk felhívott, és képzeld mit mondott! Hogy mégis engem választottál a küzdőtársadnak, ez volt aztán a meglepetés! – a hangjába nem kevés szarkazmus vegyült – főleg miután Clary pontosan tudta, hogy mit mondott utoljára neki, Vele közösen, soha sehol…

\- Herzchen, dőreség lett volna mást választani – csatlakozott Becker asszony bele a beszélgetésbe. Majd megpaskolta a fiú vállát.

\- Ugye? Én is ezt mondtam – a fiú a szakácsnőhöz beszélt ugyan, de nem neki intézte a mondanivalóját.

\- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre Jonathan – mondta szenvtelenül a lány.

\- Azt hittem egyértelmű - a fiú magára mutatott. Edzőfelszerelésben volt – „neked fogok segíteni. Apánk azt mondta, hogy nem érzed magad eléggé felkészülve, hát ezen próbálok változtatni." A vigyor továbbra is ugyanúgy ült az arcán, mióta a lány belépett az ajtón.

\- Hát ez igazán kiváló ötlet volt tőled bátyám – sziszegte. Ha a lány tekintete képes lett volna lángokat szórni, akkor a ház helyén már csak hamuja füstölögne. Akkor most mi lesz, birkózás Diánával az egész intézet előtt? A fiú mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait.  
\- Diana elkísér, de ő már befejezte a tanulmányait, nincs szüksége edzésre – mondta.

Úgy látszott, hogy a fiú váratlan betoppanása mindenkire hatással volt. A három barátnő, szokásosan vihogva lépett be a konyhába, majd amikor meglátták kivel fognak reggelizni és edzeni majdnem szájtátva bámultak. Clary meg mert volna esküdni, hogy valamelyikük még el is sikkantotta magát. Ez azért már kicsit sok volt a lánynak, nem Raziel angyal ült abban a nyomorult konyhában, az ég szerelmére! Amikor felálltak Clary megdöbbent, Diana majdnem olyan magas volt, mint a testvére. Hosszú egyenes középen elválasztott haja úgy keretezte a mézszínű arcát mint egy bársonyfüggöny. Hosszú ujjait drága gyűrűk díszítették, fejét úgy tartotta akár egy középkori uralkodó. – Ez aztán az önbizalom Clarissa, ha még jobban hozzásimulsz a falhoz, talán észre sem vesznek – mondta a gonosz hang a lány fejében.

Annabell és Benjamin a teremben kijelentették, hogy Jonathannak semmi újat nem fognak tudni mutatni, ezért Clary aznapi edzését a fiúra bízzák. –Jól indul, a srác kész celeb, és most sikeresen leégetheted magad a barátnője előtt. Ez a nap minden másodperccel csak rosszabb volt. – Jonathant viszont látszólag nem érdekelte a felhajtás. Íjászat közben megigazította a lány könyökét, mert szerinte túl magasan tartotta, mögé állt és hosszasan magyarázta, hogy miért fontos a tökéletes súlyeloszlás, hogy pontosan milyen mozdulattal lehet kivenni gyorsan az íjakat, hogy hogyan lehet őket anélkül megkülönböztetni, hogy megnéznék őket. Késdobálásnál, hogy miért ott kell megfogni, ahol, hogyan kell célozni, mire kell figyelni közben, hogy lehet zavaró tényezők mellett is tökéletesen célba találni, hogyan hajlítsa úgy a lábát, hogy magas helyekről való leugrásról, ne törje össze magát. Diana mindeközben az ablak elé húzott matracokon olvasott – csak néha pillantott fel a könyvből, de akkor sem a lányon állapodott meg a szeme. Clary némán hálát adott az előző hetek intenzív edzéssorozatának, valószínűleg belepusztult volna a további megaláztatásba.

Néha azért ránézett a többiekre, hogy mit csinálnak, de általában vagy füleltek és próbálták mindazt megjegyezni amit a fiú mondott, vagy a gyakorlatba átültetni. Annabellel ahányszor találkozott a tekintetük, annyiszor mosolyogva és bíztatva nézett vissza a lányra. Claryben csak este tudatosult, hogy soha nem tanult még ennyit egyetlen nap alatt. El kellett ismernie, hogy a bátyja nagyon értette a dolgát. A mennyezeti kötélről leugrást minden gond nélkül tette meg és ennyiszer egymás után még nem találta el a célpont kellős közepét, pedig edzés gyanánt vagy meglökték, vagy nekifutásból kellett lőnie.


	9. Chapter 9

A testvére néhány óra alatt elérte azt, amire a lány hetek óta nem volt képes magától, mintha egy kicsit ő is rideg kővé vált volna belülről – akárcsak a bátyja. Afelől pedig nem aggódott, hogy a szombati álmából bármi is valóra válik, és nemcsak a külföldi lány megjelenése miatt. – Ezt akartad nem? Elérted. Hát akkor itt az ideje örülni – mondta a hang. A gondolat keserű volt akár az epe.

Fáradtan ment fel a szobájába a kimerítő edzés után, úgy tervezte, hogy egy kicsit még gyakorolja a rúnákat a vacsoráig. Eldőlt az ágyán, amikor a kezére ráfonódott a bátyja pólója. Az anyag ismerős illattal simult a karjára, de olyan távolinak tűnt minden vele kapcsolatos emlék, mintha az előző életéből maradt volna hátra. – Hogy a fenébe fogja ezt visszavinni? Lehet, hogy inkább fel kéne gyújtani, esetleg apró miszlikbe aprítani, vagy akár mindkettőt fordított sorrendben. Bár biztos feltűnne Jonathannak, hogy eltűnt. A bejárónő minden nap napközben szedi össze a szennyest és viszi el a mosodába, ráadásul sosem ugyanabban az időben. Ha az ő szobájából kerül ki a póló, akkor meg olyan lenne, mintha itt aludt volna a testvére. Vagy akár oda is adhatja neki az egyszerűség kedvéért, pff, na jó mégsem. A lány maga előtt látta a jelenetet; Jonathan épp Dianaval enyeleg, miközben ő bekopog és a kezébe nyomja a ruhadarabot – bocsi de annyira hiányoztál, hogy hálóingnek használtam a pólód. Ilyen testvéri szeretet a világon nincs, nemhogy Romániában –felprüszkölt a gondolattól. Vagy megvárja míg a fiú lemegy előtte reggelizni, és a pólót bedobja a szobájába a földre,mintha ő hagyta volna ott. Feltéve, persze ha holnap is le fog menni edzeni. Ez tűnt a legjárhatóbb útnak. Kicsit rendbeszedte magát és leindult vacsorázni. A hosszú asztal már meg volt terítve, mindenki ott ült, illetve majdnem. Az asztalfő üresen maradt, illetve a mellette levő hely is. Ez Valentine és Jonathan helye volt, Clary pedig nem emlékezett már rá, hogy mikor vacsorázott az apja nélkül. Amikor Becker asszony kihozta a sültet, a lány a szakácsnőt kérdezte –„Apám kihagyja a vacsorát?"

\- „Tudomásom szerint a testvéreddel és azzal a külföldi lánnyal mennek étterembe. Nekem ennyit mondott Herzchen. Így ma rájuk nem is kellett főznöm."- monda az asszony. Étterem? Családi vacsora? Mióta van együtt ezzel a lánnyal a bátyja? Úgy látszik mégsem tette még teljesen túl magát a dolgokon, az alapján amilyen szaltót a gyomra vetett. Clary azt már megszokta, hogy az úgynevezett „Családi vacsorákon" ő nem lehet jelen. Általában ő volt az utolsó akivel az apja bármit is megosztott – egyáltalán nem bízott a lányban. Talán benézhetne az apja irodájába, ha az biztosan nincs otthon. Azóta furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy mi lehet bent, mióta az apja úgy tűnt hogy varázsütésre kerül elő egy négyzet alakú szobából, amiben azelőtt nyilvánvalóan nem volt ott. Talán, ha találna egy irónt… portált tudna nyitni esténként és el tudna innen menni. Az írón hiányzott neki messze a legjobban, ő a rúnák ajándékát kapta az angyaltól, de az apja bizalomhiánya pont ettől fosztotta meg. Clary már régóta nem akart megszökni innen, jól tudta, hogy azzal az egész családját és barátait is halálos veszélybe sodorná, így az apja is megkapta amit akart, de Jocelynt is békén hagyták. Ha elszökne, Valentine mindent bevetne, hogy megtalálja a lányát - nyilván nem szeretetből, hanem bosszúból – és erre célra bedobná a legkegyetlenebb fegyverét is – a saját fiát. Az angyal őrizzen meg mindenkit Jonathan haragjától. Clary beleborzongott a gondolatba. Amikor az intézetbe került és az ókori mitológiát tanulták, emlékezett arra, hogy a könyv írója kiemelte, hogy még az isteneknek és félisteneknek is megvolt a gyenge pontjuk- Achillesnek a sarka, Zeusnak a nők, Hérának a féltékenysége – viszont Clary azóta sem jött rá, hogy a bátyjának mi az a pontja.

Clary már a szobájában ült és várt, hogy mikor ül el a mozgolódás az épületben. Vagy ma fogja megnézni az irodát, vagy ki tudja mikor legközelebb. Hogy hogy fog bejutni, az még nem tudta. Talán az ajtó nyitvatartási szabályait magára vonatkozóan is betartja az apja – a lány remélte, hogy így lesz. A füle már lassan csengeni kezdett a sok hallgatózástól. Mivel az udvaron nem állt kint az Valentine fehér limuzinja, ezért biztos volt benne, hogy azzal mentek. Azt a kocsit ebben a csöndben legalább messziről meg lehetett hallani. A házban lassan mindenki pihenni ment, ő pedig az edzőruhájában úgy mozgott már mint egy vadászó macska, kis boszorkányköve ott lapult a zsebében. Érzékszervei kinyíltak, pulzusa határozottan gyorsabb lett. Megállt az ajtó előtt – csak most az egyszer legyen szerencsém – lenyomta a kilincset, de az ajtó zárva volt. Persze, a lényeg, hogy mások tartsák be a te szabályaidat Valentine. Clary az ajtóra meredt, tudta, hogy sokszor használnak olyan álcát is, ami felett az árnyvadászok szeme is elsiklik. A zár felett egy rúna fénylett fel apránként. Nem ismerte, de tudta mit jelent – hogy kizárólag a társrúnája nyitja ki az ajtót, míg minden más rúna tragikus következményekkel bírna. Ahogy tovább figyelte a jelet az az érzése támadt, hogy az kizárólag másik rúnákra reagál. Viszont észrevétlen lenne bármilyen más behatás. A lány szíve nagyot dobbant, kiment az előszobába és néhány célszerszámmal tért vissza, egy tollal, egy gémkapoccsal és egy kisollóval. A lány gyerekkorában nyaranta sok táborban járt, és azért a mondén gyerekeket sem kellett félteni, Clary már 12 évesen tudta, hogy hogy kell egyszerűbb zárakat kinyitni. Körülbelül 5 perc múlva hallotta ahogy kattan az ajtónyitó, viszont a rúna ugyanolyan intenzitással ragyogott mint előtte. Valentine, nevezhetsz engem félig mondénnak, te viszont teljesen szűklátókörű vagy, suttogta, miközben belépett az irodába.

Bent majdnem teljes volt a sötétség, annyi fény jött be, amennyi holdfény az ablakon keresztül beszivárgott. Clary elővette a boszorkánykövét és módszeresen nekiállt átkutatni a szobát. Először az iratszekrényt és az íróasztalát nézte át, de semmi figyelemre méltót nem talált, a felső fiókban volt vagy 20 boszorkánykő, de irónnak nyoma sem volt, szerződések, egyezmények, okiratok, számlák álltak halmokban, a lánynak azonban sem ideje, sem nyelvtudása nem volt hozzájuk. Az alsó fiókban, egy könyvben viszont megtalálta Jocelyn fényképét, Clary megdöbbent. Valószínűleg esküvői kép lehetett a ruhák alapján. Az anyja nagyon boldognak tűnt, mögötte pedig egy magas szőke férfi ölelte hátulról és nyomott csókot a fejére. A lánynak belesajdult a szíve a hiányba. De arról fogalma sem volt, hogy Valentine még mindig kéznél tart róla egy képet. – Nem lehet igaz, hogy nincs itt semmi! – Clary megnézte a vitrineket, de azok nagyon-nagyon régi könyveket és néhány régi fegyvert rejtettek. A szobában körben viszont könyvespolcok sora állt. Végignézett rajtuk de semmi portálra utaló jel nem volt. Még az asztal alá is benézett, hátha rejt valamit, de semmit nem látott a sima parkettán kívül. A lány úgy érezte magát mint egy félig leeresztett lufi. Hát, ha itt van akkor legalább megnézi a könyveket- gondolta. Úgy is ki fogja szúrni ha közelednek, az ablakból messzire rá lehetett látni az útra. Valószínűleg pont ez lehetett az oka, hogy apja ezt rendezte be irodájának, a lánynak ez most kapóra jött. Clary a bal oldalon kezdte alulról fölfelé a polcok átfutását, becslése szerint a szoba több ezer könyvet is tartalmazhatott. Szépirodalom, versek, biblia, művészeti albumok, néhány szekrénnyel odébb, történelmi krónikák, közelharc, kiképző könyvek, aztán a szoba hátfalán már angyali erővel, démonológiával, latinnal foglalkozó könyvek sorakoztak. A szeme megakadt egy vékonyka könyvön. Felirat nem volt rajta csak rúnák amiket nem tartalmazott a szürke könyv, a jelek sötét titkokról, álcázásról szóltak. Levette – volna, ha az nem akad meg. Viszont helyette az egész könyvespolc csendesen kattant és kicsit oldalasan kinyílt. A szíve hatalmasat dobbant. Egy ajtó? Clary félve nyitotta ki, tudta, hogy az apja szeretett kísérletezgetni, nem tudhatta mi várja polc mögött. Beleszagolt a levegőbe, tudta, hogy a démonoknak orrfacsaró bűzük van, de nem érzett semmit, csak hűvös kő és állott levegő szagát. Lent sötét volt. Maga elé világított, egy szűk kis fém csigalépcső vezetett lejjebb. Elméje viaskodott vele, ráadásul lentről nem hallhatta, ha a kocsival visszaérnek. A kíváncsiság győzött, a lány a lépcsőre tette a lábát és elindult lefelé. Nem vezetett túl mélyre és hamarosan egy kis magas helyiségben találta magát. Itt is talált egy könyvespolcot, mellette egy szekrényt, amiben egyforma, díszes hatszög alakú üvegek sorakoztak, zöldes átlátszó folyadékkal töltve. - Mi ez, talán méreg? – A szoba másik oldalán pedig két nagyobb láda volt egymás mellett. Sietnie kellett, bármikor visszaérhetnek, és ha Claryt itt találja az apja… – belegondolni sem mert. Idegesen levett a polcról egy vaskosabb, vörös bőrborítású könyvet – minek tart itt az apja könyveket? Fent annyi könyv volt amit az ember akkor sem olvas ki, ha az egész életét mással sem tölti. Kinyitotta és majdnem leejtette amikor odanézett, ezek szerint a könyv arról szólt, hogy a démonok hogy közösülnek a különböző fajokkal és miként születik az utód. Mindezt gyönyörűen, plasztikusan ábrázolták, az illusztráción a lény csápjai minden létező nyílásán keresztül bejutottak a férfibe, annak arcáról Clary olyan gyötrelmeket olvasott le, hogy majdnem visszajött a vacsorája. Undorodva csapta össze a könyvet és vágta vissza a helyére. Megállt, figyelt és fülelt, nem hallott mozgást. A többi könyvbe úgy döntött hogy inkább nem néz bele. Már az üvegek felé sandított, levett egyet a polcról, nem volt rajtuk felirat, se díszítés, viszont olyan zár sem, amiről később megmondhatta volna bárki is, hogy kinyitották. A folyadék így közelről kifejezetten undorító volt, sűrű, zavaros, ezüstös zöldessárga, az alján apró darabkák úsztak valami ismeretlen anyagból. Kinyitotta, és távolról odaszagolt az orrával. A lány sok szagra számított, de arra egész biztos nem, ami az üvegből jött. Fűszeres, gyógynövényes virágillat akaszkodott az orrába, Clary nyelt egyet, a füle zúgni kezdett. Olthatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy belekortyoljon, ahogy az üvegcsét nézte, a kísértés egyre nagyobb lett. Már biztos az egész pincét betölti az illat. Ez tartotta vissza a kezét. Gyorsan visszacsavarta a kupakot. A vágy alábbhagyott. Inkább hátrált az üvegektől – az angyalra, mi ez? Inkább a ládák felé vette az irányt, ahogy a válla fölött az üvegekre pillantott, azok már nem is zöldessárga folyadéknak, hanem aranyporral kevert mézre emlékeztették. A lány egyre szebbnek találta őket. Erővel elfordította a tekintetét és a ládákra nézett. Egyik kisebb volt a másik nagyobb, mindkettő fából készült. A kisebbnek rézveretes pántjai voltak, és a fába valami díszítést is véstek, de lehetetlen volt kivenni mi az, mindkét láda meglehetősen viharvert és ütött-kopott volt. Clary megint fülelt, de még mindig nem hallott semmit. Óvatosan bekukucskált a kisebb ládába, az üvegek után már azon se lett volna meglepve, ha valami megragadja a kezét belülről és belerángatja a bőröndbe. De nem történt semmi, így kinyitotta. Egy szépen összehajtogatott vörös köpeny volt benne, a lánynak beugrott egy vers második része „Oltár előtt arany a menyasszony, Varázslathoz az árnyvadász vöröset válasszon." Clary kiemelte a láda elválasztó polcát ami alatt fekete gyertyákat látott, sejtette, hogy mik lesznek még ott. Szén, vér, egy külön dobozban pedig csontok, hajak és még egy fog is. A lányt kirázta a hideg, tudta, hogy mi kell a démonidézéshez, és a kellékei mind szépen ott sorakoztak a lába előtt. A láda oldalához egy kis könyvecske is lapult. Belenézett, a lány az apja kézírását vélte felfedezni. Rítusokat tartalmaztak viszont latinul voltak írva, néhány szót azért értett. Az apja több nagyobb démont idézett meg a könyv alapján. Ahogy a lány a könyv vége felé pörgette a lapokat a rítusok mind Lilith megidézéséhez szükséges sorokat tartalmaztak. Tudta, hogy a testvérében a démonnő vére is folyik, az apja még magzatkorában azzal mérgezte az anyját és persze Jonathant. A lány sípolva fújta ki a levegőt és visszapakolta a holmikat, éppen a köpenyt rendezte amikor a ház felől lépés zaját hallotta meg. A lány ereiben meghűlt a vér. Gyorsan elsimította az utolsó ráncot is a ruhadarabról és visszahajtotta a bőrönd tetejét. Felment a lépcsőn és fülelt. Vajon az apja ért vissza? A lépés elhalkult. Kiment a pincéből az irodába és kinézett az ablakon. Az autó nem volt ott, ezek szerint csak valaki kiment a folyosóra. Vissza kéne indulnia, már vagy másfél órája időzött a szobában és későre járt, Valentine-ék pedig csak vacsorázni mentek. De még hátravolt egy láda. Meg kellett néznie. Gyorsan visszasietett és felnyitotta a nagyobb tárolót. A tetején annak is egy vörös színű kabátféleség volt, aranyszínű rúnák hímezték, pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogy a másik ládában levőt, de olyan kicsinek tűnt – Clary felemelte – egy kisgyerek kabátját tartotta a kezében. Karja megremegett a felismeréstől. A láda egyik felében egy kisebb dobozt talált, de mellette és felette volt még sok holmi. Üvegcsék, fiolák, meg egy kicsi fehér ing, amin gyászrúnák voltak és még valami, egy ezüstszőke hajtincs. Ahogy felemelte, tudta, hogy kié, egyenes volt, bársonyos és nagyon világos. A keze olyan ökölbe szorult, hogy a körmei kis félholdakat vágtak a húsába. A ládában gerinccel felfelé kis könyvecskék sorakoztak. A gerincre csak egy évszámot írtak kézzel. Clary találomra kivett egyet, a keze annyira remegett, hogy majdnem kiejtette a kezéből. A könyv elején ugyanaz az évszám volt, kinyitotta. Minden lap felső sarkában a pontos dátum volt található, az első oldalon egy 5-6 éves sovány, sápadt, szőke kisfiú nézett vissza a lányra alsónadrágban. Több fotó volt beleragasztva, egy egész alakos szemből, egy oldalról, egy hátulról és egy közeli. A gyerek egy kissé megilletődött arcot vágott amikor a kép készült. Úgy tűnt mintha a fiút az ablak elé állították volna a fényképezéshez. A háta mögött a szoba sötétnek tűnt, a falak üresek és piszkosfehérek voltak, szőnyeg nem volt, a gyerek mezítláb állt. A további oldalakon táblázatok voltak, dátumokkal meg egyéb számokkal. Clary tovább lapozott. Az apja írását olvasta, „Jonathan ma rontott a teljesítményén, szintidő -2 mp. ld. 6. sz. táblázat – a lány odalapozott, Futás, km, szintidőidő, dátum – tehát ezt jelentették a számok. A lista folytatódott, futás, úszás, merülés, vívás, erőnléti edzések, távolugrás, magasságból leugrás, nyújtások, idegen nyelvek mint cseh, spanyol, román, francia, német, vívás, történelem, illemtan, a lány végig sem olvasta. Úgy látszik az apja mindent vezetett, ami a fiú teljesítményére vonatkozott. Majd kiegészítette a gondolataival, „nem elég gyors" néhány oldallal odébb „nehéz neki parancsolni", „étkezések számának csökkentése", majd néhány oldallal tovább „adagok növelése" „javult a nyelvtudása"… Clary rosszul volt. Úgy fest az apja csak egy dolgot hagyott ki, a szeretetet. A könyvecskét visszatette és kivett találomra egy későbbi dátumút. Ez is ugyanúgy indult, a fiú fotóival. Ugyanott készültek, ugyanúgy alsóneműben. A fiú szégyenlősen a nemi szerve előtt kulcsolta össze a kezeit. Clary szíve összeszorult. Aztán újabb táblázatok következtek. Jonathan 9 éves, kapott egy kutyát – nocsak gondolta a lány, végre valami jó. Fotó is volt, a szőke fiú piros orral boldogan öleli egy nagyobb fekete kutya fejét, miközben az állat épp a fiú kezét nyalta, a háttérben halmokban állt a piszkos hó. A feljegyzés folytatódott – Jonathannak kell tanítania, etetnie és nevelnie. A lány ugrott az időben, ahogy a lapok az ujjai alatt pörögtek. Jonathan beavatási ceremónia – ma megismerkedik Lilithtel. Clary minden négyzetcentiméterén a nemlétező szőrszálak is felálltak. A képen a fiú büszkén feszített a makulátlan vörös kabátban, immáron kint az udvaron. „Jonathan jól teljesített, Lilith úrnő ajándékot adott a célszerű és hatékony további nevelésre". Újabb heteket pörgetett át, újabb feljegyzés „Jonathan engedetlen volt, az ajándék első alkalmazása. 5 korbácsütés". Clary egyet lapozott. Kiesett a könyv a kezéből, de a kép a szemei előtt lebegett. A fotó hátulról készült. A fiút a hátától a bokájáig vér borította, a háta pedig úgy nézett ki mintha darált hús állna rajta sávokban. Majd alatta „az úrnő ajándéka nagyon hatékony", „azonnali engedelmesség". Clary csillagokat látott. Nem volt biztos, hogy további könyvekbe is bele akar nézni. Becsukta és eggyel későbbit vett elő, keze annyira remegett, hogy alig bírta elolvasni az írást. Újabb képek egy idősebb fiúról, aki már rövidnadrágban volt. Kiálló, csontos széles vállai már engedni sejtették a mostani formáját, ezennel is készült hátulról kép. A fiú hátát éles szabálytalan vágásnyomok szelték át. A sebek nem véreztek, de teljesen nyitottak voltak. A bőr itt-ott szétnyílt és láthatóvá vált a nyers élő hús. A lány el sem tudta képzelni, hogy hogyan nem halt bele ott helyben a fiú. A látványtól öklendezett, a szája elé kellett kapnia a kezét. Ismét táblázatok, Clarynek csak annyi tűnt fel, hogy az első könyvhöz képest az idők folyamatosan nőttek. Nem tudta mire vonatkozott, de a bátyjának valamit 7 órán keresztül kellett csinálnia minden másnap. A lány lapozott, újabb kutyás bejegyzés „Jonathannak ma meg kell tapasztalnia milyen egy barátot levágni – ne, ne, ne Clary fejében záporozott a szó – A következő oldalon egy egész képsorozat volt, úgy tűnik, hogy a fia küzdőtechnikáját próbálta megörökíteni a kép készítője. Az első képen Jonathan egy kést tartott a kezében, a kutya mintha parancsra várna, farkát csóválva figyeli a fiút. A következőn a kutya a fiú lábai előtt ül. Az azt követőn mintha Jonathan megölelné a kutyát, de a karja homályosan látszódik csak a mozdulattól, a penge visszacsillan a fényképről, a többi képen úgy tűnik, mintha csak birkóznának, de a lány tudja mi történik – érezte, hogy a könnyei potyognak az ölébe – Az utolsó oldalon Jonathan keze véres ahogy továbbra is a kést szorongatja. Az állat ott hever a lába előtt. A fiú szemében végtelen szomorúság ül. Clary egy lappal sem bírta volna tovább olvasni a naplókat. Keze úgy remegett akár a nyárfalevél, könnyei megállíthatatlanul némán potyogtak. A könyvek alatt egy kisebb megsárgult papírlap bújt meg, harmonikaszerűen össze volt gyűrve, a szélei pedig be voltak szakadva, mintha egy füzet lapja lett volna egykor. A lány finoman megpróbálta kisimítgatni. Megfordította, hátha Jonathannak a füzetéből való. A mikor meglátta, hogy mi az a csendes sírása, csendes zokogássá változott. Mintha tőrt döftek volna a szívébe és most meg is forgatnák. A papíron egy gyermek rajza volt, színes ceruzával rajzolták és egy családot ábrázoltak. A kép bal oldalán volt egy ház, ami zöld színű firkán állt, mellette egy sárga hajú fehér ruhás alak volt, aki egy piros hajú, zöldruhás nőt ölelt. A nő egy sárga hajú kisfiúnak fogta a kezét, aki egy piros hajú apró lány kezét fogta. Fölöttük kék firkaég volt. Mind mosolyogtak. Jonathan megrajzolta magukat, a családját. Clary úgy érezte, hogy ennél rosszabb már semmi sem lehet. Inkább felnyitotta a kisebb dobozt a ládában. - Mi ez, valami lánc? A dobozból borzasztó szag áradt, savanyú rothadásra emlékeztette, dögszag. – Clary kiemelte, a dolog fémes csörgéssel emelkedett ki a dobozból ahogy a lány felállt vele. Egy hosszú bőrnyélbe, keskeny bőrcsíkokat varrtak, ezeket fémkarikákkal kötötték össze, a karikákra viszont mintha hatalmasra nőtt rózsatüskéket erősítettek volna. Ez egy korbács. Aztán a lány kezéből kiesett a fegyver amikor rájött, hogy mit fog. Egyszer azt a végét Valentine fogta, míg a másik végei a testvérének a hátába vájtak. Az egyik tüske esés közben beleakadt a lány nadrágjába, és végigkarcolta a sípcsontját. Felszisszent, csak felszíni seb volt, de azért így is égetett. A lány ekkor ismét zajt hallott kintről, sajnos egyenletes zúgást. Ha már itt lent is hallotta, akkor ez azt jelentette, hogy már a ház előtt vannak. A korbácsot hangos csörömpöléssel dobta vissza a dobozába. A lába sajogott, a lány sokszor vágta meg magát és tudta, hogy egy ilyen mértékű sebnek nem kellene így fájnia. A ládába a tőle telhető leggyorsabban visszapakolt és visszacsukta a tetejét. Zsebrevágta a boszorkánykövet és felsietett a csigalépcsőn. Talán még ki tud jutni. Kinézett az ajtón és belépett Valentine irodájába. Az ajtó halk kattanással csukódott mögötte. Macskaügyességgel az ajtóhoz rohant, de elkésett, a kedélyes csevegés már a túloldalról hallatszott, egy szavukat sem értette, románul beszéltek. Ha most kilép, pont beléjük fut. A lány szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Hallotta, hogy kintről búcsúzkodnak, Diana kiöltözhetett, mert hangosan kopogott a cipője, bármerre is mentek. A magassarkú a bejárati ajtó felé kopogott. Valentine utána szólt a fiának, - Óvatosan vezess – kiabálta kissé ordenáré módon, ezt már Clary is értette. Hallotta ahogy az ajtó kinyílt majd csukódott. A lány a fehér pamlagnál állt, nagy szerencséjére, különben az iroda ajtaja pont nekicsapódott volna ahogyan az kinyílt. „Rá fog jönni, meg fog találni, megöl az biztos…" Clary szíve olyan gyorsan vert, hogy azt hitte elájul bele. Érzékei kinyíltak, mintha lassult volna körülötte minden. Valentine elindult az asztala felé – hamisan fütyörészett – ha most megfordul akkor pont szemben fog állni a lányával. Clary viszont kihasználta pillanatnyi időt, míg az apja háttal igyekezett az asztalához, kisurrant az ajtón. Kint volt. Oldalazva elindult a lépcső felé, majd a lehető leggyorsabban felszaladt rajta. Lábujjhegyen rohant a szobájáig. Lerogyott az ajtaja tövébe, amikor az becsukódott mögötte. A pillanatnyi eufória elmúlta után azonban a fürdőbe kellett rohannia. A vacsora nem maradt a gyomrában aznap.


	10. Chapter 10

Az óra hajnali csörgése borzasztó volt. Előző este jószerivel elájult az ágyán a kimerültségtől és a sokktól amit a pincében talált. Még mindig az edzőruhája volt rajta, a lába fájt ahogyan a korbács végigsértette a bőrét. Bement a fürdőbe, hogy zuhanyozzon és hajat mosson. Kivette a zsebéből a boszorkánykövet, de valami mást is kihúzott vele. A kisfiú rajzát. Előző este biztos zsebre vágta a nagy sietségben. A lány elméjét elárasztották a képek, ha lett volna bármi a gyomrában, biztos hogy attól is megszabadult volna. Hogy tehette ezt Valentine? Bárcsak valaki ott lett volna a gyerekkel, bár valaki megölelte volna.

Felöltözött, a rajzot pedig szépen kivasalva beletette ez egyik művészeti albumába. Ma reggel kell bedobnia a testvére pólóját a szobájába, emlékeztette magát. Leült az ágya szélére és várt, fülelt, hogy a bátyja mikor megy ki a szobájából. Addig viszont abba temette az arcát, mintha el akarna köszönni tőle, mintha a maradék illatot is ki akarná szippantani. Időközben a három barátnő is elhaladt az ajtaja előtt, halotta a nevetésüket, de mást nem hallott. Az idő pedig vészesen fogyott, muszáj lassan elindulnia, ha ott van a bátyja ha nincs. A ruhadarabot apró gombócra gyúrta és bekopogott a testvére ajtaján. Nem jött válasz, benyitott, aztán megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, nem volt ott senki. A szokásos rendetlenség fogadta, a lány még kicsit el is mosolyodott ezen. A tekintete az ágyra szaladt. Nem is tudta mit várt, talán, hogy majd 10 óvszer fog az ágy melletti kisszekrényen heverni, meg rúzsos poharak, de semmi ilyet nem látott. Az ágyon egy párna volt és egy takaró. A gombócot bedobta a sarokba és becsukta az ajtót.

Kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Ő volt az utolsó aki odaért a konyhába, a szakácsnő mosolyogva üdvözölte – Áh, jó reggelt Herzchen, el se tudtam képzelni hol vagy! A lány hangosan köszöntött mindenkit, mindenki ott volt leszámítva a bátyját. Reggeli közben pedig nem mulasztotta el megköszönni Henriettnek a segítségét. „Ha gondolod adok belőle, nagyon jó illata van. – Clary odatartotta a kaját. – „Tudom milyen az illata, aszerint választottam – kuncogott – szerintem illik hozzád." Valóban illett.

Annabellel aznap délelőtt vívást tanultak. Amikor ebbe az intézetbe költözött, ez a fajta harc prioritásnak számított minden egyéb felett. Clary ügyes volt, viszont alacsony, így a karja hossza is rövidebb volt, márpedig ez hátrány volt a többiekkel szemben. Viszont a lány határozottan fejlődött, a gyorsaságából kovácsolt előnyt, a fennsíkon megtanulta, hogy hogyan kell egyszerre a teljes teret maga körül érzékelni, és ez rengeteg forgással járt. 4 órával később, a lányról szakadt a víz. Annabell nevetve tette hozzá, -„Ha apád tudta volna, hogy ilyen ösztönző erővel lesz rád ez a bevetés, akkor szerintem már rég a bátyád mellett harcolnál kint." Clary nyelt egyet – a bátyja mellett kint. Henriett ebéd alatt megjegyezte a lánynak, hogy pont úgy nézett ki, mint egy elegáns balerina. Büszkének kellett volna lennie, de amikor az apja lett a beszédtéma, az étel megkeseredett a szájában. A pince, a korbács, a kutya, Jonathan alsóneműben, a lány meredten bámult maga elé … Föld hívja Claryt! - tolakodott egy hang a fülébe, Henriett nézett rá kérdőn, -Jól vagy? Ennyire azért nem kell izgulni. - mondta kacarászva. – Azt kérdeztük, hogy hogy vagy és felkészültnek érzed e magad holnapra, de úgy látom, hogy kicsit kikészültél. Nyugi, minden oxi lesz! – A csevegés kirángatta Claryt a gondolatmenetből, - Persze, minden rendben lesz, szerintem felkészültem. Ez a beszéd!- mondta Annabell. Egyáltalán nem izgult a holnap miatt, a legjobb formában volt, és mellette lesz Jonathan. Jonathan, Jonathan az ő bátyja, akit szeretett, már nem csak vonzódott hozzá, hanem szerette. Meg akarta védeni, szerette volna ha boldog lenne, az sem igazán érdekelte, ha neki le kell mondania róla. Jonathan eleget szenvedett, ő nem fog a boldogságának az útjába állni. Mit ki kellett állnia éveken keresztül, az ő bátyja. Nevét mantraként mondogatta magában, ahogy ismét elöntötték a képek a gondolatait.

– Holnap nem bánnám, ha kicsit jobban koncentrálnál a külvilágra. A végén még mindkettőnket kinyírnak. – tolakodott egy hang a fülébe.

\- Jó - mondta a lány a tányérján levő répaszeletnek. – Mi?! – kapta fel a fejét a mélázásból. A bátyja egyedül állt a konyhaajtóban. Vigyorogva nézett rá.

\- Jonathan! – a lány olyan lelkesen köszöntötte, hogy bele is vörösödött. A bátyja felhúzta a szemöldökét. A lány látta rajta, hogy éppen egy gúnyos megjegyzést nyelt le. Inkább nyugodt hangon folytatta.

\- Ma csak kora délutánig edzel, utána velem jössz az eligazításra. Apánkkal át kell beszélnünk a holnapi stratégiát. – mondta megnyugtató komolysággal és kis szünetet tartott. „De addig is, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi maradt meg benned abból, amit tegnap tanítottam"- a fiú szája csibészes félmosolyra húzódott.

10 perccel később farkasszemet nézett vele. A küzdőtér 3x3 méter körüli lehetett, felette lógott pár kötél, a szőnyeg körül pedig néhány harci eszköz volt, de semmi olyan, amivel halálos kárt tehettek volna egymásban. – Gyerünk Clary, mutasd mit tudsz - bátyja egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát és ugrásra készen állt. Kezeit felemelte és tenyérrel felfelé maga felé intett. Ugyanaz történt vele, mint Valentine irodájában, vére felpezsdült, érzékei kinyíltak, a világ körülötte szürke homállyá alakult. Csak ő volt és az ellenfele. A lány egy pillanat alatt döntött. A bátyja mögé kell kerülnie, szemből esélye sincs. Clary lábai átvették az irányítást. Jonathan felkészült a szemből érkező támadásra. A húga viszont felugrott a kötélre, a térdei egy szintbe kerültek a testvére arcával. Jonathan látta, ahogy közeledik ezért elhajtott a lány előtt, így viszont Clary mögé került. A bátyja pördült volna, amikor oldalról a lány térde a halántékán csapódott. Elengedte a kötelet. A lendülettől viszont mindketten megtántorodtak, a fiú valószínűleg azért, mert fejbe rúgták, és mert a húga gyakorlatilag a tarkójában ült. Arccal előre zuhantak a szőnyegre. A becsapódás iszonyatos volt, a lány térdei fájdalmasan nyilalltak, de a szorításból nem engedett, minden erejével a bátyja nyakát szorította a combjaival. Jonathan oldalra fordult és a szőnyeg széle felé nyúlt. Claryben egy röpke pillanat erejéig tudatosult, hogy a bátyja feje a lábai között van, ahogy ő lovaglóülésben a nyakán ül. Ez viszont elég volt arra, hogy kizökkentse, éles fájdalom nyilallt a hátába. A bátyja a szőnyeg szélén levő farúddal telibe találta, és most alig kapott levegőt, a combjai engedtek a szorításból és a fiú könnyen szabadult, Clary a fájós hátára csapódott, ahogy a fiú mozdult. A lány fölé akart kerülni. Clary viszont behajlította a térdeit és kirúgott, ágyékon találva a bátyját. A fiú élesen felszisszent és meggörnyedt, gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. A lány ugyanazt látta a szemében mint a csónakházban, a vadállat eddig láncon volt, most viszont elszabadult. Fel kellett állnia, méghozzá nagyon gyorsan. Oldalra gurult mielőtt a bátyja keze elérte volna a nyakát. A szőnyeg szélén volt, felkapta az első dolgot, ami a keze ügyébe került, egy fém dísztálcát – Miért nekem jut a legbénább védekező eszköz? – Jonathan ökle a lány arca felé indult, amikor Clary maga elé emelte azt, az ököl teljes erőből a tálcán landolt, ami hangosan megkondult. A fiú ereje viszont elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy a tálca másik oldala így is orron találja a lányt. Iszonyatosan szédült, érezte hogy forró folyadék ömlik az orrából, hamarosan a szájában is érezte a fémes ízt. A tálcát annak élével teljes erejéből a fiú fejéhez vágta és oldalra fordult – fel kell állnia most azonnal -, már négykézlábon állt mikor a fiú térdét a gerincén érezte, hassal kinyúlt a padlón, arccal a szőnyeg széle felé. Jonathan pedig rajta térdelt. Mintha lassított felvételen nézné, ahogy egy fehér kéz, hosszú ujjakkal a fatégla felé nyúl, aztán lassít, végül a mellette levő kötelet veszi fel. A lány örvénybe került és most beszippantotta a sötétség.  
A kép világosodott, egy magas hang beszélt hozzá. Homályosan már a körvonalai is látszódtak. Henriett az arcát törölgette, a rongy vörös volt. Clarynek mindene fájt és hasogatott. Mozdulni próbált, de olyan volt mintha szögeket szúrtak volna az izmaiba. – Nagyon bedurvultatok, Benjamin már le akart állítani benneteket, de Valentine nem engedte. Azt mondta, hogy kíváncsi, hogy hogyan mozogsz.

\- Valentine itt volt?

\- Igen. Végignézte az egészet. Szerintem tetszett neki. Vigyorogva ment el, miután Jonathan összekötözte a kezeidet.

\- Minek kötözött le? Semmi szükség nem volt rá. Elájultam.

\- Hát gondolom biztosra akart menni. Mindenesetre irtó jó voltál – bíztatóan mosolygott a lányra. – Igaz kell rád jó pár iratze, meg fájdalomcsillapító rúna, meg vérképző is, de holnapra rendbe jössz. Ha ez megnyugtat, a bátyádra is kell néhány.

Clary lassan felült. A fiú a szőnyeg másik oldalán ült egyedül, szemöldöke felrepedt, ökléről hiányzott a bőr, arcán keresztbe pedig egy nagy vörös vonal éktelenkedett, egy rúnát vésett az alkarjára. A fiú észrevette, hogy a húga őt nézi. A szemébe nézett – úgy ahogy eddig még nem, mintha most először látta volna, nem a béna kishúgát, nem vágyakozva, hanem őt - úgy ahogy van. Clary felé biccentett és folyatta a rúnáját. – Hát ez meg mi volt? Elismerés? Tisztelet? – nem tudta hova tenni a mozdulatot, úgyhogy inkább visszafeküdt. Gondolatai megint messze jártak.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Gyerünk harcos lány, irány a fürdő. - Valamivel később egy kéz nyúlt felé felülről, ugyanaz, amelyik a tégláért nyúlt s végül a kötelet vette fel. Clary fel sem nézett a kar tulajdonosára, automatikusan a kezét emelte. Hirtelen rántást érzett a karján és már talpon is volt. Még mindig szédült kicsit, és a tegnap esti karcolás pedig változatlanul égette a bőrét.

\- Fél óra múlva találkozunk apánk irodájában – mondta a hang mellette.

A meleg víz fantasztikus hatással volt rá, lemosta a száradt vért és az izzadtságot magáról. Az új krém pedig balzsamként nyugtatta idegeit és sérült bőrét. A lábán a vágás viszont ugyanúgy nézett, ki mint tegnap este, pedig azóta már a komolyabb sérülései is begyógyultak. A vágás nem fájt ugyan annyira, de változatlanul égette a bőrét, legalább nem vérzett. A lány fejében csilingelt a bátyja utolsó mondata – harcos lány- ez egyértelmű dicséret volt a szájából, márpedig az nagyon ritka kincsnek számított Jonathannál. A harcosok pedig nem akadnak fenn egy karcolásnál. Clary nem foglalkozott többet a sebbel és inkább felöltözött.

Az apja irodájában vagy 10 feketébe öltözött árnyvadász is állt mikor Clary a szobába lépett. Az apja nagy asztalát állták körbe, amin egy térkép feküdt. Lázasan egymás szavába vágtak, éppen arról, hogy milyen oldalról érdemes bevenni a házat. Jonathan még mindig az edzőruhájában volt, foltokban ott volt rajta a lány vére. Intett a fejével, hogy jöjjön közelebb. A lány a bátyja mellé állt.

Valentine hosszasan utasításokat adott, majd kettejükre mutatott, - Ti ketten kocsival mentek előre, majd később mi is megérkezünk. Clary közbeszólt – Miért nem nyitunk portált?

\- Azért Clarissa, mert nem fogunk minden rutinfeladattal boszorkánymesterekhez rohangálni, és vagyonokat költeni. Az árnyvadászok évezredek óta megvoltak alvilágiak segítsége nélkül is. Különben is 2 órányi útra van a hely.

\- Én is tudnék portált … a mondat félbeszakadt, miután az apja szúrósan a szemébe nézett és felemelte az egyik kezét.

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük, ha jól emlékszem. Nem kapsz irónt. Nem beszélve, hogy fogalmad sincs, hogy hol van a hely. Az apja ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést és tovább adta az utasításokat. Az árnyvadászok szerint a bejelentést mondénok tették, miután egy egyháznak használt régi épület alatt a föld rázkódni kezdett – pedig az egy magányos dombon állt, távol mindentől. A legközelebb eső emberek 2-3 km-re lehettek, de ők nem érzékeltek semmit. A kutatások folytatódtak, de földrengésről nem lehetett szó, akkor lehozta a helyi mondén újság, mi pedig felfigyeltünk az esetre. Az épület mindenesetre erős energiavonalak csomópontján fekszik. Mikor aztán az egyik mondént birtokba vette egy démon tudtuk, hogy mi történt. Valószínűleg itt próbálnak új kitörési pontot nyitni ebbe a dimenzióba. Eddig nem jártak sikerrel és azért megyünk oda, hogy ebben őket megakadályozzuk. Valentine ekkor a fiához fordult. – Az épületet szenzorral is nézzétek meg, az meg fogja mutatni, hogy hol a csomópont. Valószínűleg a földszinten vagy a pincében lesz. A lyuk nem lehet túl nagy ha csak egy démon jött ki eddig, úgy gondolom olyan 5-10 cm körüli lehet. Clarissa ebben te is segítesz neki. – majd az asztalra tett egy kékesfehér opálos követ – gyönyörű szép volt. – Ez egy szegletkő-, mondta, ezt kell a lyukba bedobni. Ez lezárja a vonalakat és a probléma elhárult. És azt a szerencsétlen mondént pedig meg kell szabadítani a démontól – mondta félvállról. Holnap reggel 9-kor indultok. Most pedig irány az étkező.

Az árnyvadászok elindultak és elfoglalták a helyüket az étkezőben. Valentine ült az asztalfőn, mellette kétoldalt a fia és a lánya. Clary mellé egy 20 év körüli árnyvadász ült le, akivel még nem találkozott. A fiú megköszörülte a torkát és a lányhoz fordult.

\- Azt hiszem még nem találkoztunk, Christopher Lichtjägernek hívnak – a fiúnak szőkésbarna hullámos haja volt, világos mogyoróbarna szeme barátságosan mosolygott. A lány visszamosolygott, Clarissa Morgenstern, de csak apám hív így, a Claryt jobban szeretem.  
\- Clary – hangja dallamosan csengett – hallom holnap lesz az első bevetésed. Hogy érzed magad?

\- Hát azt hiszem eléggé felkészültem – a lányt megnyugtatta a mosolygó szempár. Szinte önkéntelenül is ömlöttek belőle a szavak, beszélt a felkészülésről, hogy az elmúlt 2 hétben mennyit edzett, hogyan gyakorolt. Aztán a fiú is elmesélte a saját történetét. Mire Clary észbekapott végeztek a vacsorával. Felnézett. Jonathan szeme éppen felnyársalta Christophert, aztán mikor észrevette, hogy húga is figyeli, azonnal nyájas mosolyra váltott. Christopher vette a lapot és fölállt. Örülök, hogy megismertelek Clary, holnap találkozunk, Jonathan örvendtem – és kezet nyújtott neki. Clary bátyja ugyan mosolygott, de a lány látta rajta, hogy az ütőere vészesen kiemelkedett. A fiú elfogadta és kézfogást, Christopher keze roppant egyet a nyomástól, de a fájdalom semmi jelét nem mutatta.

A lány visszament a szobájába. Úgy döntött, hogy kicsit gyakorolja a rúnákat kikapcsolódásképpen, vagy rajzol. Mindkettő megnyugtatta. Előkapta a füzetét, inspirációnak pedig a művészeti albumot.

Ekkor pottyant az ölébe a bátyja gyerekrajza. – Oh, Jonathan – Nem értette, hogy miért nem lázadt fel az apja ellen. Ha ővele tették volna ezt, első adandó alkalommal megölte volna. Igaz, akkor nem maradt volna senkije. A lányra súlyos terhet rakott a tegnap esti kirándulása. Egyszerűen nem ment a fejébe, hogy hogyan szeretheti még így is az apját. Szeretet e egyáltalán vagy csak ragaszkodás. A lány fejébe százával ömlöttek a kérdések. Ha a bátyját át tudná állítani az ő oldalára, akkor Valentine egyedül maradna, ő pedig visszamehetne New Yorkba. Ha a többi árnyvadász megtudná, hogy mit csinált a fiával, biztos, hogy nem lehetne semmiféle intézet vezetője többé. Senkinek sem kellene bujkálnia. - Muszáj beszélnem vele, hátha sikerülne kicsit megtörni az apánk iránti kötődést. – Clary már indulásra készen állt. Kilépett a folyosóra és elindult Jonathan szobája felé. Kopogott.

\- Ki vagy?

\- Clary.

\- Gyere be. - A fiú abban a pillanatban lépett ki a fürdőből, a pára még ott gomolygott körülötte, derekán lazán körbe volt tekerve egy hosszabb törölköző. – Oh - a lányból csak ennyi jött ki amint végignézett rajta. Aztán kapcsolt – „azt hiszem visszajövök később" – mondta. Kezét máris a kilincsre tette, a fiú azonban villámgyorsan ott állt mellette és az ajtóra tette a kezét – „vagy akár maradhatsz is". Clary iszonyatosan zavarban volt, a bőréből áradó forróság, az illat ami csak Jonathanra emlékeztette, a fehér bőre, amin csillogtak a vízcseppek, a meztelen felsőteste, valamint hogy a karja közvetlenül az arca mellette fogta az ajtót, félkörben lezárva a lány útját – mind arra késztette, hogy a padlót bámulja. Érezte, hogy az összes vér az arcába szökik, a gondolatok pedig potyognak ki a fejéből.  
\- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást? - tette fel a fiú a kérdést. Clary fejében a mondatok olyan lassan álltak össze, mintha ősrégi rozsdás fogaskerekek mozgatnák őket. – Beszélgetni szerettem volna veled- nyögte ki végül. „De így nem igazán fog menni" - itt már ránézett a fiúra. Jonathan tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy milyen hatással van a lányra. – És miért nem tudunk így beszélgetni? Vészesen közel állt a lányhoz és a vörös fürtöket csavargatta az ujjára játékosan. A lány szájára nem jött frappáns válasz, sőt válasz is alig. –Mert itt állsz- szólt végül. – És az miért baj? Ez kegyetlen húzás volt, a lány erre végképp nem tudott semmi értelmeset válaszolni. Helyette inkább ő is visszakérdezett. – Dianaval is ezt csináltad? – mire a fiú leengedte a karját. – Azt tehettem volna vele, amit csak akarok Clary. De nem. Erről akartál beszélni? – kérdezte kissé szárazan. A lány szívéről egy kisebb kő esett le.

\- Nem.

\- Akkor? Egyébként megtennéd, hogy máskor nem locsolsz magadra ennyi kölnit? Még azt találom gondolni, hogy el akarsz csábítani valakit.

\- Nem tetszik?- kérdezte a lány hamiskás fél mosollyal.

\- Azt nem mondtam – mosolya azonban elárulta. Kellemes - mire kicsit beleszagolt a lány hajába.

\- Ja és Clary? – itt a lány haját hátratolta és már közvetlenül a válla fölötti részhez közeledett.

\- Igen? – hangja kissé mélyebb lett és reszelős.

\- Ha legközelebb az ágyamban akarsz aludni, esetleg kipróbálhatnád úgy is, ha én is benne vagyok – a lány nem látta, de hangja dorombolt és mosolygott.

\- Hogy? – Clary arca lángba borult.

\- Ugyan már, 1000 emberből is meg tudnám különböztetni az illatod – ezt olyan közelről súgta, hogy érezte a fülén az ajkának a mozgását. Az érintésre libabőrös lett a karja és a combjai.

\- Sajnálom…

\- Nem kell. - A fiú ujja végigcirógatta a libabőrös karját és lágy csókot lehelt a fülcimpájára.

\- Jonathan … - Clary azt akarta mondani, hogy hagyják ezt abba, de egész belsője reszketett. Annyira vágyott a fiú érintésére, hogy az eszét vesztené el, ha most nem érinthetné.

\- Igen? - a fiú ujjbegye a nyaka hajlatát cirógatták, ajkai kissé erősebben nyomódtak a lány füléhez. Érezte a szaggatott levegővételét.

\- A pólódat is elvittem - megkönnyebbült sóhajtással mondta ki az igazságot. A fiú kicsit belenevetett a fülébe és óvatosan a haj és a nyak közötti érzékeny területet csókolta. – Clary remegett az érintéstől.

\- Észrevettem – a fiú ajkai nem hagyták el a lány bőrét, miközben megkérdezte - Miért?

\- Mert hiányoztál – lehelte csendben. Clary nem bírta tovább és két ujjával lágyan végigsimította a bátyja tűzforró bőrét a melle alatti árnyéktól a törülköző széléig. Az érintésre a fiú libabőrös lett, mellbimbója határozottan összehúzódott. A lány elmosolyodott ezen. Egy pillanattal később a fiú érintését érezte a derekán – beleborzongott.

\- Csak hiányoztam? - A hangja alapján kicsit csalódottan kérdezte vissza. A derekán levő kéz hüvelykujja felemelte a hasat takaró szövetet, miközben a többi ujj a háta felé araszolt. Ajkai Clary tarkóját érintették.

\- Nagyon hiányoztál. - Most már nem csak az ujjával cirógatta a fiú felsőtestét, hanem a tenyerével is. A bőre olyan volt mint a tűzforró selyem, a megfakult rúnák ezüstösen varrként törték meg a sima felületet a gyenge lámpafényben. A kéz érintésére a fiú szaggatottan szívta be a levegőt. - És jobban aludtam – tette hozzá a lány.

\- Örülök, hogy az ágyamban aludtál. - Jonathan mindkét keze a lány felsője alá csúszott és a bordái alatti mélyedést cirógatták, oldottak és szorítottak. Két keze majdnem átérte a lány apró derekát. Clary úgy érezte, hogy a lábai felmondják a szolgálatot, amikor a fiú az állkapcsa alatti területet érintette a nyelvével.

\- Miért? - A lány nyöszörögve tette fel a kérdést. Úgy tűnt, hogy a beszédközpontja átadta egy másik szervnek az irányítást. Egyik kezét a fiú mellkasára tette, miközben másik kezével folyamatosan a meztelen bőrt érintette. Nem tudott vele betelni, többet akart érinteni, mindent akart érinteni. Magába akarta szívni Jonathan illatát és a melegét akarta érezni. Az az alkarnyi távolság túl nagynak tűnt.

\- Mert végre aludni tudtam – mondta Jonathan az állkapcsába suttogva. Majd nyelvével további kis köröket írt le, és fogaival a bőrt harapdálta. Majd abbahagyta és megfogta a lány két kezét – Clary kinyitott a szemét, miközben fájdalmasan szakította el magát a fiútól – most megint abbahagyja? – futott át a lányon a kérdés. Zihálva, vörös ajkakkal álltak egymással szemben, két kéz fogott két kezet, Jonathan a szemébe nézett. Mindkettőjüknek elnyelte a pupillájuk az íriszt.

\- És most is aludni akarsz – remegve csúszott ki a keserű válasz a lány száján.

\- Semmit sem akarok kevésbé – válaszolta Jonathan a kérdésre. A lány lassan beszívta a levegőt, nem mondott semmit, inkább csak megadóan felemelte a két karját egyenesen a levegőbe. A mozdulattól a pólója felcsúszott és kilátszott a köldöke. A fiú kicsit közelebb lépett és a Clary derekára tette a kezét. Majd lassan egyszerre tolni kezdte maga előtt a pólót, az anyag lágyan felfelé siklott a derekáról a bordákra, a hónaljra, a karjára és végül a kézfejére. Clary felsője az egyik pillanatban a fiú kezében volt majd a földön. Clary rázkódott az izgatottságtól, és ahogy bőrét nem melegítette az anyag. Az ajtó hűvösen nyomta a hátát. Az egyetlen hőforrás a bátyja volt. Jonathan megfogta a lány kezét és a törölköző vonalába, a derekára tette. Utána pedig óvatosan kézbe vette a lány arcát, hüvelykujjával a lány duzzadt alsó ajkával játszadozott. A lány úgy vágyott a csókra, mint szomjazó a vízre a sivatagban. Önkéntelenül is a száját nyalogatta miközben a fiú szemébe nézett. De a fiú várt, és kiélvezte a pillanatot, érezte hogy a lány reszket az ujjai alatt, látta ahogy nyel, hogy az ajkát szopogatja, érezte ahogy a lány belemarkol a derekába és maga felé húzza, de nem akart mozdulni. Clary gyönyörű volt így felajzva és magába akarta szívni a pillanat varázsát. Majd amikor a lány elkezdte a hüvelykujját szopogatni nem bírta tovább. A lány végre érezte hogy bátyja mozdul, a fekete szempár közeledett végül eltakarták a hosszú szempillák, ahogy a fiú becsukta a szemét. A csók lágy volt és cirógatták a lány ajkait. Kezeivel közelebb vonszolta a fiú derekát - megfagy így Jonathan nélkül - . A fiú közben az arcát simogatta ujjaival, miközben finoman az ajtónak nyomta. A lány erősen húzta magához, majd kissé a körmeit is a hátába vájta. Mire a fiú is játékosan megharapta a lány ajkait. Clary mintha légszomjban küzdött volna, mélyen beszívta levegőt, és megnyitotta az utat a fiú nyelvének. Az nem állt ellen a bebocsájtásnak, bejárta a száját, megsimogatta vele a lány nyelvét, és megcsiklandozta az ajkait. A könnyű csók egyre hevesebb lett. Clary úgy érezte, mintha a világ megfordult volna vele, semmi másra nem volt képes gondolni, csak arra, hogy akarja a bátyját. Reszketett a térde, a bőre lángolt de közben majd megfagyott, a szíve pedig lázasan pumpálta a vért, ajkaiba, ujjbegyeibe, de legfőképpen egy helyre. A lány összedörzsölte a térdeit, hogy enyhüljön a nyomás. Nem akart megállni, nem akarta abbahagyni. Hacsak nem az fogja ismét abbahagyni. Erőnek erejével elszakadt a csóktól.

\- Jonathan? – fizikai fájdalommal járt, hogy nem csókolhatja most azonnal tovább.

\- Hm? - úgy látszik neki is. A mellkasa erőteljesen emelkedett és süllyedt. A fiú szeme olyan volt akár két fekete alagút.

\- Most is … – megremegett a hangja. Clary beleesett az alagútba és elveszett – „abbahagysz?" A gondolat olyan keserű volt, hogy az idegek fájdalmasan cikázni kezdtek a testében.

\- Nem– zihálta a fiú. A lányon végigfutott a megkönnyebbülés és teljesen átadta magát a csókoknak, a lábai lassan kicsúsztak alóla, ahogyan azok egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak. A fiú érezte hogy Clary lejjebb csúszik ezért elengedte a lány arcát és végigfuttatta kezét annak derekára. Ujjait keményen beleakasztotta az övbújtatóba, kicsit emelt rajtuk és finoman irányítani kezdte a lányt, miközben szenvedélyesen csókolta. Clary tántorgott, lábai mintha zseléből lennének. Kezét a széles vállára tette, különben valószínűleg összecsuklott volna. Kicsivel később az ágynak a szélét érezte a hátsó térdhajlatában és egy forró tenyerét a lapockái között. Majd a melltartója pántja ernyedten hullott a vállára. Kibújt belőle, és hátradőlt. A puha ágy életre keltette a lány érzékeit. Megragadta a vállait és magára húzta a fiút, annak meztelen felsőteste az ő bőrét érintette. A bátyja csókai felégették Clary világát, a tüze pedig minden elemésztett, a világ megszűnt. Mellén érezte Jonathan heves szívverését és ziháló levegővételét. De ez nem volt elég, mindent akart érinteni, be akart telni a fiúval, nem csak magán, de magában is akarta érezni. A lüktetés a combjai között elviselhetetlen volt. Karja lecsúszott a fiú derekára, majd hátul a törölköző alá csúsztatta kicsit a kezét. Jonathan kifeszült és belemosolygott a csókba, ahogy a húga a feneke tetejét simogatta. Majd elszakította magát a csóktól és egy pár zöld szempárba nézett. A lány zavartan pislogott.  
\- Akarod? – kérdezte. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne tegye ott azonnal magáévá.

\- Igen. A fülében a szó úgy hatott, mintha ellőtték volna a startpisztolyt. Clary ismét látta a vadállatot a szemekben és a ragadozót a fiú mozgásában, ahogy a keze a lány nadrágját gombolta, majd a sarkára ülve, egy kicsit sem finomkodó mozdulatokkal maga felé húzta őt és lehúzta a nadrágot róla a bugyival együtt. Egy pillanatra megállt és a szemeit végigfuttatta az előtte heverő testen, a karcsú nyakon, a szeplős vállakon, a kerekded melleken a kis hegyes rózsaszín mellbimbókkal, a karcsú derékon, keskeny csípőjén és vörös szeméremdombján. A látvány hatására erősen az ajkába kellett harapnia. Nagyon akarta a húgát. Minden izma kifeszült, minden csepp vére egy helyre tódult. Fizikai fájdalma volt, hogy nem érezhette a lányt, ő pedig sűrűn pislogva nézett rá vissza hatalmas zöld szemeivel. Hosszú ujjai a lány egyik bokájára kulcsolódtak, majd átette a lány lábát a másik oldalára. Jonathan Clary lába között ült a sarkán, mikor kioldotta a törülközőt. Clary felnyögött a látványtól. Magába akarta szívni amit látott, a fiú gyönyörű volt, a tekintetével az már felnyársalta, ajkai megdagadtak és kissé nyitottak voltak, ahogy a levegőt vette, széles vállai minden levegővétellel emelkedtek és süllyedtek akárcsak a mellkasa, húsrózsaszín mellbimbói összehúzódtak, tenyerei a combját simogatták, a háromszög alakú mélyedés az alsó hasizma körül és a köldökéből induló ezüstszőke szőrök is egy irányba mutattak. Jonathannak nem lehetett oka szégyenkezésre, a rövidre nyírt ezüstös szőrszálak nem sokat rejtettek el hatalmas méretéből. Az pedig egyenesen Clary felé bökött. A lány megfogta a fiú kezeit és felkezdte felfelé húzni azokat. Érezte ahogy a fiú végignyúlik rajta, majd két tenyerére támaszkodva megállapodik a lány vállai mellett. Végre érezte magán a bátyja testét, betakarta, melegítette és védte, álló szerszáma nyomta a hasát. A lány rázkódott és remegett a vágytól, végül felemelte magát és esdeklő csókot adott a bátyja ajkára, az ő szemei azonban csukva voltak és minden erejével tartotta magát. Clary viszont akarta és kívánta őt, gyengéden a fiú tarkójára tette egyik kezét és az ajakára húzta ajkait, egyik lábát pedig a fiú dereka köré fonta. Jonathan hörgött és megmarkolta a takarót. Nem akarta elkapkodni, de képtelen volt magát visszafogni. Azonnal megtalálta a húgába vezető nedves utat, Clary szeme tágra nyílt és felsikkantott, de a fiú csókjával beléfojtotta a hangot, először a fejét tolta be, a lány úgy feszült köré, akár egy kesztyű. Majd lassan még kicsit beljebb tolta, a lány ívbe hajlott alatta a gyönyörtől, és olyan erővel harapott a fiú ajkába, hogy érezte a vére ízét. A húga elképesztően szűk volt, vasmarokkal fogta Jonathant, miközben az izgalom hullámai söpörtek végig rajta. Clary nem volt felkészülve az érzésre, a fájdalom és a gyönyör egyszerre kerítette hatalmába. Érezte, ahogy tágul és ahogy szűk hüvelye alkalmazkodni próbál a bátyja méretes hegyéhez. Tudta, hogy csak egy kis rész van benne, mégis úgy érezte, hogy szétfeszíti belülről. Sikítani tudott volna a kéjtől, de bátyja nem engedte, csendben kellett maradniuk. Ekkor újabb mozdulat, a lány visszafogta a sikolyt, de akaratlanul beleharapott a fiú ajkába. Vére belecsorgott a szájába. Hüvelye lüktetett és csatakos volt a gyönyörtől, miközben tágult. A fiú hörgött a vágytól, kezét a lány szájára tette ahogy a türelme elfogyott, felmordult és egy nagyobb lökéssel teljesen elmerült a húgában. Clary kifeszült alatta, és végigkarmolta a bátyja oldalát a fájdalomtól. Annyira fájt, és annyi gyönyört érzett egyszerre, hogy csillagokat látott. Jonathan nem mozdult ezért elvette a kezét a szájról. A húga teljesen közrefogta őt, érezte ahogy a szűk kis hüvelye alkalmazkodik hozzá és magába engedi, mintha szorosan és forrón ölelné. De nem akart így rárontani a lányra, először kicsit még el akart volna játszadozni vele. Végülis ezt most is megteheti. A fiú kihúzta a szerszámot, mire Clary felnyögött. Ekkor azonban lejjebb húzódott, egészen odáig, ahogy ma a küzdőszőnyegen harcoltak egymás ellen. A gondolatra elmosolyodott. Óvatosan megnyalta Clary csiklóját, mire a lány szaggatottan felnyüszített, Jonathan betolta az egyik ujját – Clary a saját szájára tapasztotta a kezét, és teljes erejéből a takarót tépte - majd könnyed nyelvmozdulatokkal izgatni kezdte a lányt, miközben kezét lassan mozgatta. Már tisztában volt vele, hogy hol van a lány G-pontja, ezért ujját kicsit nekitolta, ahogy azt ki-be mozgatta. Clary szélesebbre tárta combjait a gyönyörtől, szemei pedig fennakadtak. A fiú a szájába vette a 2 saját ujját, sokkal inkább hogy az ízét érezze, nem volt szükség külön nedvesítésre, a lány így is tocsogott. Érezte a pulzálást az ujjai körül, csiklója duplájára nőtt ahogyan szívogatta. Aztán a lány rászorult az ujjaira és erőteljeseket rándult, kezét elborította a fehéres tej. Mikor felnézett a lányra, az éppen a párnájába sikított a gyönyörtől. Majd egyik ujját lenyalta, a másikat pedig betolta a lány szájába. Clary teljes erőből szívni kezdte azt. A fiú viszont még kielégítetlen volt, és a húga ezt tudta. A lány felült, írisze eltűnt, arcára viszont kiült a beteljesedés. Gyönyörű szép volt. Nekidöntötte a bátyját az ágy támlájának ő pedig fölébe került és lassan az ölébe ült, Jonathant elnyelte a kielégült barlangja. Clary felnyögött az érzéstől, ahogy a hatalmas szerszámot magába szívta. Szájon csókolta a fiút, miközben az megragadta a csípőjét, majd felemelte és visszaengedte. Csodálatos érzése volt, ahogy belülről ostromolja a bátyja. Kissé tágult ahogy a fiún mozgott, így egyre kevesebb fájdalmat, viszont egyre több gyönyört érzett. Végül ő gyorsított a tempón, ahogy ismét közeledett az extázishoz. Majd egyik pillanatról a másikra Jonathan megragadta, majd és a hátára dobta az ágyon. Állatias morgással húzta fel a lány térdeit és tárta szét a lány combjait olyan szélesre, hogy ezzel némi fájdalmat okozott, majd erőteljesen Clarybe tolta magát. Teljes mélységben érezte magában a bátyját, a meglepetéstől és a gyönyörtől szenvedélyesen felnyögött, ami még jobban felajzotta a fiút, és tovább ostromolta a lányt. A lány halkan felsikkantott és vonaglott a fiú alatt, amikor újra elélvezett, mire a bátyja is elengedte magát és egy ütemmel gyorsított a tempón. Végül a bátyja hangosan belehördült az öklébe, amikor ő is eljutott a csúcsra. Jonathan még egy ideig harmóniában lüktetett Claryvel, ahogy a húgában felejtette magát.


	12. Chapter 12

Másnap a korahajnali első napsugarak ébresztették a lányt. Érezte bátyja egyenletes szuszogását a tarkóján, ahogy karja a derekán van, és egyik combját az ő combjai között. Hát megtörtént. Egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést, örömöt és némi szégyent is. A fiú jelenléte viszont hihetetlen hatással volt rá, úgy tegnap, mint abban a pillanatban mögötte. Biztonságban érezte magát, nyugodt volt, meleg vette körül, jól aludt és mosolyogva ébredt. Ennél többet nem kaphatott volna tőle. Rápillantott az ágy mellett levő órára, nagyon korán volt. Azonban aznap volt az első bevetése. Gyomra idegesen rándult egyet a gondolatra. Az álom végkép kiment a szeméből. Óvatos mozdulatokkal húzódott el az egyetlen hőforrástól a takaró alatt, máris beleborzongott, mintha a második bőrét otthagyta volna a fiúnál. Felállt az ágyról, mire a bátyja végignyújtotta karját a megüresedett helyen. Ujjai a lepedőbe markoltak, de aludt tovább. Arca békés volt, olyan amilyennek még a lány sosem látta. Rövid világos ezüst haja össze-vissza állt, egy kósza tincs a szemére lógott, ahogy a tegnap estétől megizzadt. Kilógó alkarját és szemhéját világoskékre festette a finom érhálózat, göndör hosszú pillái megremegtek, ahogy azt a haja csiklandozta. Válla és a hátának egy darabkája kilógott a takaró alól. Egész megjelenése olyan világos volt, hogy szinte egybeolvadt a fehér ágyneművel. Clary még anyjával Rómában a Borghese múzeumban látott hasonló márványszobrokat és most legszívesebben ceruzát ragadt volna, de persze erről szó sem lehetett. Elszakította tekintetét és lábujjhegyen a fürdőt vette célba. Engedte, hogy a forró víz alatt gondolatait utoljára elárassza a tegnap éjszaka emléke, mert azt követően minden figyelmét a harcra kell fordítania, ellenkező esetben mindkettőjüket halálos fenyegetésnek teszi ki. Mivel bátyja fürdőjében volt, ezért ő is enyhe bors illattal lépett ki a fürdőből. Jonathan már a tükör előtt állt kigombolt fekete árnyvadász nadrágjában, éppen a pólójába dugta a fejét. A lány figyelmét nem kerülte el a 4 égővörös csík annak oldalán, ami keresztülvágta a hátától a csípőjéig a fehér bőrt. A fekete póló a helyére csúszott, és egy vigyorgó fekete szempár nézett le rá.

– Tegnap egy vadmacskával háltam – fűzte hozzá vigyorogva, miután észrevette, hogy mit nézett a lány. Clary azonnal bűntudatott érzett.

– Uh, sajnálom.  
– Ne tedd. - Majd közelebb lépett és szájon csókolta a húgát. Gyors, könnyed csók volt, olyan volt mintha köszönetet mondott volna vele.

– Nem rajzolsz magadra iratzet?  
– Nem, tetszik hogy ott vannak. Emlékeztetnek.

Clary zavarában a füle mögé tűrte a haját. – Hát te tudod – gondolta, de csak megvonta a vállát.

– Megyek felöltözöm én is – ezzel kilépett a folyosóra és visszament a szobájába. A helyiség nyugati fekvésű volt, így oda csak délutántól sütött be a nap és ezért hűvösebb is volt kora reggel. Megborzongott ahogy belépett, mintha a bőrének néhány rétegét tényleg a bátyjánál hagyta volna. Viszont emlékeztette magát, hogy bár a tegnap éjszaka fergeteges volt, nem sikerült beszélniük Valentine-ról, és fogalma sem volt, hogy milyen oldalról közelítse meg a témát. Ha szembesíti, hogy mit tudott meg, akkor a fiú előtt lebukik, nem bízhat még meg benne. Bármikor elmondhatja az apjának és akkor neki vége. Valahogy másként kell a téma közelébe férkőzni.

Szombat lévén a konyhában elég nagy volt a tolongás mire leért. Ott voltak a tegnap esti árnyvadászok, többek között Christopher – aki rajtafelejtette a szemét a lányon ahogy az belépett, Valentine és Jonathan is. Henriett és a barátnői is épp reggeliztek, Clary pedig jókedvűen köszönt a társaságnak. Becker asszony a szokásos módon szélesen üdvözölte, majd hozzátette – „Áh, Clary Herzchen, milyen ragyogó kedved van ma reggel, hát ezt igazán örömmel látom". A lány kissé elpirult és valamit habogott, hogy „igen, már nagyon várta ezt a napot", Jonathan pedig azonnal égető vágyat érzett a kávéja iránt. Clary fél szemmel látta, hogy ezzel leplezte a feltörő vigyorát. Ő is szedett magának és inkább odaült a 3 lány mellé. Henriettből persze azonnal áradni kezdett a szó,

– Hű Clary, nagyon dögös vagy ma, jó rég nem láttam rajtad ezt a szerkót. Szerintem még Christopher is beléd zúgott. Majdnem kiköpte a kávéját, amikor beléptél. Nagyon vicces volt.

– Jaj dehogyis Henriett, ugyan már – mondta szégyenlősen, aztán amikor Christopherre nézett, az gyorsan elrántotta a fejét. Igazából a lány is érezte, hogy jó formában van, a szűk harci felszerelés jól kihozta idomait, a sok edzés és az új étkezési szokásai pedig megtették a hatásukat. Lángvörös haja kontrasztban volt fehér szeplős bőrével és a fekete ruhával. Az utolsó falatot rágta, amikor egy forró tenyér súlyát érezte a vállán. - Gyerünk húgi, indulás. Hosszú út áll előttünk.

A lány már fordult is le a székről és odaköszönt a lányoknak.

\- Sok sikert Clary! – integettek neki vissza.

Valentine fekete terepjárójával mentek. Jonathan vezetett, húga mellette ült. A csomagtartó pedig tele volt fegyverekkel. A lány végignézett magukon és halkan felnevetett.

– Tudod, azért megnézném, hogy mit szólna egy rendőr, ha megállítanának bennünket. Úgy nézünk ki, mint két gótjelölt akik túlzásba vitték a World of Warcraftot.

\- A rendőrig tudtalak követni - mondta felhúzott szemmel. Clary kuncogott, a bátyja nem volt jártas a mondén világban. Bezzeg, ha Simon itt lenne, ő biztos rákontrázna. Hiányzott neki a legjobb barátja is. „Egyébként semmi nem lenne" – folytatta a fiú. „A mondénok nem tudják mire figyeljenek, ha papírok rendben vannak simán továbbengednek. Legfeljebb a ruhára néznek kicsit furán, tőlem eddig egyszer kérdezték meg, hogy mi ez rajtam. Apánk rendszerint azt mondja, hogy motorral megyünk tovább B-pontból. Én csak lazán odavetem, hogy modellválogatásról jövök."

\- Viccelsz most … szólt Clary, és hihetetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Persze – Jonathan felnevetett. Majd ahogy ránézett a döbbent arccal rá meredő lányra még jobban nevetett. – Aztán már a húga is hangosan kacagott. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is hallotta volna teli szájjal nevetni a bátyját. A lány mindenképpen elő akarta hozni valahogy a gyerekkor témáját, ezért elkezdte ecsetelni a world of warcraft lényegét és hogy kivel játszotta.

\- Simon az a mondén?

\- Már vámpír. A legjobb barátom. Volt - a lány itt akaratlanul is lehalkult. – „Jonathan, neked volt valaki, akivel a gyerekkorodat töltötted, barát, vagy ilyesmi?" – a lány nem akart túlzottan a téma közepébe vágni. De a fiú hallgatott, már azt hitte nem is hallotta a kérdést.

\- Hatos – szólalt meg végül.

\- Hatos?

\- Hatos a kutyám volt. - Clarynek beugrottak a képek és előre tartott a válaszoktól.

\- Ez elég fura név egy kutyának.

\- Apánk nem engedte hogy elnevezzem, a képzéséhez viszont kellett egy név. Mivel születésnapomra kaptam, ami hatodikán van, ezért Hatos lett a neve.

\- Óh. Hát jó, hogy nem harmincegyedikén születtél – a lány gyomra fájdalmas szaltókat vetett, de igyekezett könnyed hangon kérdezni. – „és jó kutya volt?"

\- Igen, elég sok dolgot tanítottam neki, ha erre vagy kíváncsi - hangja hűvös lett és szenvtelen.

\- És mi van most Hatossal? - a lány jól tudta mi történt, de kíváncsi volt, hogy a fiú mit válaszol, őszinte lesz-e vele.

\- Meghalt - a hangja olyan lett akár a jégcsap. A téma egyértelműen kifulladt. - Öhm, hát sajnálom. – mondta végül.

\- Én is.

Ezután hosszú kilométereken keresztül nem szóltak egymáshoz.

\- Egyébként tegnap este azt mondtad, hogy beszélni akartál velem. Nagyon fontos lehetett, ha átjöttél. A lány nem tudta mit feleljen, az hogy - igen, a szörnyű gyerekkori emlékeidet akartam felemlegetni- elég szerencsétlenül hangzott volna.

\- Igen, de nem volt olyan fontos, csak meg akartam köszönni az edzéseket. Tudod, nagyon sokat segített. - A fiú felhúzta a szemöldökét -„szívesen" látszott rajta, hogy nem hisz a lánynak.

Clary sokáig nézte a mellette elszaladó tájat, míg végül máshol próbálkozott.

\- Olyan régen nem voltam ennyire messze a háztól. Már szabályosan izgultam az utazástól.

\- Tényleg?

\- Egy kicsit. Anyával egyszer elutaztunk Rómába, múzeumokat nézegettünk, pizzáztunk meg fagyit ettük – Clary mosolyogva emlékezett. A bátyja tekintete továbbra is az utat figyelte. -„Ti, mármint Valentine nem vitt kirándulni?"

\- Azt hiszem az egy kicsit más jellegű kirándulás volt, mint a tiétek – arca kissé megfeszült, viaskodott, hogy elmondja-e a történetet.

\- Milyen volt? – a lányt őszintén érdekelte, mert ez kivételesen nem szerepelt azokban az átkozott naplókban.

\- Hát… - látszott rajta, hogy nem tudta hogyan fogalmazzon – egyik este apánk bejelentette, hogy kirándulni megyünk másnap, egész pontosan sátrazni.

\- De jó! – a lány kicsit fellelkesült, végre talán jó élményt hallhat a bátyjáról, talán mégsem volt annyira szörnyű.

\- Igen jó lett volna, csakhogy január volt, mi pedig Alicantéban laktunk, ami az Alpok lábánál fekszik. - Clary leeresztett akár egy lufi. - Szóval akárhogy is, én is vártam. Végre apával lehetek, végre valami új. – Itt hosszabb szünetet tartott.

\- Igen? – Clary kicsit rá akart segíteni, hogy folytassa, ő figyel.

\- Szóval másnap elindultunk. Apánk adott egy hátitáskát majd vagy 6 órán keresztül felfelé mentünk a hóban a hegyekbe. Majd amikor feljutottunk apa azt mondta, hogy ő most elmegy. A kezembe nyomott egy térképet, ahol be volt jelölve hol fog várni egy hét múlva.

\- És?

\- És mi? Ott voltam egy hét múlva. Kirándulás vége. – mintha ezzel lezárta volna a témát. A lány viszont kiakadt.

\- És csak úgy odamentél? Mi történt? Hogy élted túl? Hány éves voltál? Nem lett semmi bajod? – hangjában őszinte aggodalom ült, ami mosolygásra késztette a fiút.

\- Hát megfáztam. És 12 voltam. Egyébként semmi nem történt. Apánk előtte is megtanított, hogy hogyan kell a szabadban túlélni. Bármilyen állatot levadásztam már akkor, az nem volt kihívás. A hideg és a hó viszont az volt.

\- Valóban más jellegűek voltak a kirándulásaink – bukott ki Claryből a döbbent megjegyzés, mire a fiú szárazon és kurtán felnevetett. - És Olaszországban jártál már? A lány mindenképpen nyugodtabb vizekre akart evickélni.

\- Igen, persze. Firenzében meg Velencében például 2 éve. A helyi árnyvadászok kérték a segítségünket. A régi vámpír klán fejét megölték, az új pedig nem tartotta be a játékszabályokat. Szabad volt a préda, főleg az országba érkező menekültek és bevándorlók voltak a célpontok. Százával ölték az embereket, aztán a környező országokba is híre ment és egyre több vérszívó lepte el a városokat, jöttek Magyarországról, Szerbiából, Görögországból. A helyi csapat pedig nem győzte, akkor szóltak nekünk. Apánk pedig engem és még vagy 15 embert küldött. 2 hétig ott voltunk. Volt olyan éjszaka, amikor vagy 60 vámpírt is levágtam. – A lány itt önkéntelenül is megborzongott, Simon, remélem a közelében se jártál annak az országnak – Aztán megtaláltuk a fészküket és felgyújtottuk az egészet.

\- És mindenki bűnös volt? - a fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha a világ legnagyobb őrültségét kérdeznék tőle.

\- Clary, azon a ponton nem volt idő kérdéseket feltenni. Vagy a mondénok halnak meg, vagy a vámpírok. Nekünk a mondénokat kell évezredek óta megvédeni. Ez a feladatunk.

\- Akkor ezek szerint sikerrel jártatok.

\- Persze. Új vámpír klán vette át a régi helyét. Úgy tudom azóta szövetséget is kötöttek.

\- Én erről nem tudtam, igaz korábban voltam ott, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mi vagyok. – Jonathan enyhén megrázta a fejét, mintha nem helyeselné, amit hall – „Viszont nagyon szép volt az ország. –folytatta. „A galériák nagyon jók. Azt hiszem ott szerettem meg a művészeteket." – A fiú csak ennél a pontnál figyelt rá.

\- Kíváncsi lennék, hogy hogyan rajzolsz - Clary kicsit meglepődött, nem gondolta volna, hogy a fiút érdekli.

\- Majd egyszer megmutatom. Ma reggel például erős késztetést éreztem hogy papírért és ceruzáért rohanjak. – Clary elnevette a végét.

\- Levettelek a lábadról, mi? Mindig ez van… ma még csak csendben alszom, aztán holnap ott lóg a meztelen felsőtestem egy felkapott galériában.- már a fiú is nevetett.

\- Te jó ég Jonathan, alig férünk el az úton a fejedtől – viccelődött.

\- Ez van Clary, szívdöglesztő vagyok, ezzel a tragédiával kell együtt élned – mondta álkomolysággal.

\- Legfőképpen szerény vagy - mindketten hangosan nevettek.

\- Egyébként te sosem rajzoltál? Anya nem tanított?– a kérdésre a fiú ismét felvette a zárkózott testtartását, de rengeteget oldódott magához képest.

\- Nem, Jocelyn legfeljebb meséket olvasott nekem, vagy talán nagyon kicsi koromban rajzoltam. – itt szünetet tartott. – Clary, engem harcra neveltek. Tőlem hiába is kérdezel olyanokat, hogy ismerem-e a world of warcraftot, vagy tudok e festeni. Amióta élek és lélegzem arra tanítottak, hogy gyilkoljak. Ne várj tőlem részvétet a vámpírok, vagy akárki más iránt. Ha azt mondják, hogy meg kell ölnöm, akkor megölöm. Minden mást pedig azért tanultam, hogy a küldetéseim során sikeres legyek. Ezért tudok nyelveket és ezért mutattam neked tegnap én a fogásokat. Ez itt – felemelte a szabad kezét – vérrel fest, a kardom pedig az ecsetem, és nem hagyok hátra szép képeket, csak legfeljebb egy jobb világot. A legjobb esetben pedig csontvárosban végzem, ahol hamvaimmal fogom tovább őrizni az embereket. Ez az én dolgom és örökségem, és ez a tiéd is. Árnyvadász vagy Clary. Jobb, ha mielőbb hozzászoksz. - A lányt felkészületlenül érte az őszintesége. Nagy szemekkel nézte a fiút. Össze kellett szednie a gondolatait.

\- Pedig ezeket a kezeket másra is használhatnád – a lány itt szeretetteljesen megfogta a bátyja kezét. A fiú határozottan felkapta a fejét, ahogy egy kis kéz a tenyerébe csúszott. – „ezekkel az újakkal biztosan tudnál zongorázni, vagy hegedülni, esetleg festeni, alkotni. Nem csak gyilkolni vagy rombolni. Igen, én is árnyvadász vagyok és tudom a feladatom, de emellett szeretnék teremteni is – azzal is jobbá lesz a világ, ha valami szépet vagy hasznosat hagyunk hátra, valamit, aminek valaki valahol örül."- A fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha szellemet látna. „Tegnap például nagyon szerettél velük – itt belekulcsolta az ujjait a bátyja ujjaiba – és nagyon jól éreztem magam. Szerintem attól is jobb lesz a világ, ha szeretet adunk. Neked például szívesen adtam, mert szeretlek és örülök, hogy a bátyám vagy. Rossz lenne, ha nem lennél. Amikor velem vagy, akkor biztonságban érzem magam, ez a te ajándékod nekem. És ezt köszönöm" Az autó majdnem megállt az úton, olyan lassan haladtak.


	13. Chapter 13

Az út hátralévő része csendesen telt. Mindketten gondolataikba süllyedtek és csak néha beszéltek rövidebb ideig. Főleg akkor amikor Clary megkérdezte, hogy éppen mi mellett haladnak el, vagy messze van-e még. Hamarosan lefordultak a főútról és egy magányos dombos tájon haladtak. Az út két oldalát magas, sűrű fenyőfaerdő szegélyezte, a kocsi rázkódott alattuk, ahogyan a kátyúkban porrá morzsolták a kerekek a köveket. Egyedül egy tábla hirdette, hogy jó helyen járnak. Clary lassan idegesen fészkelődött az ülésben. Mintha kihalt ösvényen járnának, sehol egy lelket sem láttak már jó ideje.

\- Tényleg elég magányos helyen áll ez az egyház – jegyezte meg.

Az út kanyarodott, amikor egy alakot láttak meg az út szélén, féloldalasan feküdt, mintha aludna. Jonathan lefékezett és kipattant. – Maradj a kocsiban Clary – szólt. A lány szíve a torkában dobogott, amikor a fiú a hátára fordította az alakot. A lány felsikkantott meglepetésében, egy mondén volt, szájából és orrából sötétkék erek ágaztak szerteszét. A bőre enyhén sárgászöldes volt, szeme pedig kiakadt. Halott volt. Bátyja visszaült a kocsiba.

\- Hát ez nem jó jel. – csupán ennyit mondott tárgyilagosan. A lány sokért nem adta volna, ha neki is ilyen hidegvére lenne hasonló helyzetekben.

\- Mi történt?

\- Démontámadás.

Ahogy az út kanyargott, további testeket láttak. A fiú már meg sem állt. Látszólag mind ugyanígy végezte. Aztán meglátták a házat, fehér régi épület lehetett, hegyes tetővel, meg egy kis toronnyal egyik oldalán. Valaha biztos szép lehetett, most viszont ki voltak törve az ablakai, az ajtó pedig tárva nyitva állt. – Az angyalra! – kiáltott fel a lány. A ház körül vagy további 10-15 hulla feküdt, nők, férfiak, gyerekek és egy férfi hosszú élénk színű kaftánban. Ez lehetett a pap vagy a vezető.

\- Hát ez nagyon nem jó – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú. Kipattantak a kocsiból. – „Tessék, fogd ezt, meg ezeket is" - a fiú már a fegyvereket adta a húga kezébe a csomagtartóból. Majd magát is felvértezte és a lány kezébe nyomta az irónját és felhúzta a kabátujját. – „Gyerünk, ha végeztél, utána te jössz" – a lány érezte a bátyja hangjában a feszültséget. Néhány perccel később mindketten állig fel voltak szerelkezve pengékkel, késekkel és rúnákkal.

\- Nem kéne megvárni apánkat?

\- És itt üljünk a kocsiban egy üresnek tűnő ház előtt egy óráig, mert félünk bemenni?

\- Egy óráig?

\- Kábé, apánk nem szokta elsietni.

\- Hát akkor…

\- Akkor bemegyünk – fejezte be a fiú a mondatot. A lány szíve eszeveszetten kalimpált.

\- Jonathan?

\- Hm? – a fiú már minden figyelmét a háznak szentelte.

\- Vigyázol rám?

\- Ígérem, hogy élve fogsz innen kikerülni – Claryre mosolygott. Mire a lány megfogta a bátyja kezét, és a szíve kicsit megnyugodott.

\- Szerintem Jancsi és Juliska pont így érezték magukat, amikor bementek a gonosz boszorka házába.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy egy régi mondén mese jut most az eszedbe – de a fiú kis mosolyra húzta a száját, miközben felfelé mentek a kőlépcsőn.

A padló nyikorgott alattuk ahogy kivont karddal beléptek. „Phaesphoros" mondta Jonathan mire a penge felizzott kezében, Clary egyik kezében egy szenzor volt, másikban kard. Bár a házban csend honolt, az érzékelő mutatója erősen kilengett. A démonok, Valentine és a bátyja szerint is a ház legmélyebb szintjéről jöhettek, ezért meg kellett keresniük a lejáratot a pincébe. A földszinten az egykori imahelyen a székek összetörtek, a szekrényajtók leszakadva hevertek a padlón. Továbbmentek a konyhába – a lánynak égnek állt a hátán a szőr, érezte, hogy figyelik – összenéztek a bátyjával – ezek szerint az érzéssel nem volt egyedül. A konyhát gyakorlatilag felgyújtották, minden kormos volt, a bútorok nagy része elégett, a kitört ablakkeret véres volt, mintha ezen keresztül akart volna valaki menekülni és fennakadt volna a kiálló üvegben. Jonathan intett a húgának, mikor észrevette a pincébe nyíló ajtót. Ahogy a kezét rátette és lenyomta a kilincset, az nyílt, a szenzor pedig maximumra ugrott. Az ajtó mögül legalább 3 démon vettette magát rájuk. Jonathan hátraugrott, Clary alól viszont egy csáp kirántotta a lábát. Egy pillanat alatt talpon volt, de időközben egy raum démon újabb csapásokkal akarta leteríteni. Jophiel! - kiáltotta Clary, egy pillanattal később felugrott az asztalra és mély sebet vágott bele, sikító-huhogó hangot hallatott, a lánynak csengett a füle, majd a démon az asztalra vágott, mire az összetört a lány alatt, csakhogy az időközben ugrásban volt, egyenesen a lény nyaka felé. – Clary mögötted! – kiabált valahonnan hátulról egy hang. A ruhájára fröccsent a fekete kénszagú váladék. Ahogy fordult, egy kutyaszerű lény egyenesen az arca felé ugrott, de utolsó pillanatban elhajtott, miközben pengéjét felfelé tartotta felhasítva annak hasát. A belsőségek egy része a lány karján landoltak. A pincéből véget nem érő démonáradat indult meg. Az már biztos, hogy nem egy kis lyukat kell keresni, már ha egyáltalán lejutnak odáig. A démonok körbevették őket, és a lány automatikusan háttal közelített a bátyjához, aki éppen egy repülő démon egyik szárnyát vágta le, a végtag pont a lány lábai elé esett. A fiú hátrakiabált

– Le kell jutnunk a pincébe, és le kell zárnunk a nyílást!

– Menj előre, hátulról védelek! A lányra egy ravener démon támadt, lecsapó méregtüskéjével megpróbálta szétválasztani őket, Clarynek túl magas volt a tüske és túl gyors, akárhogy is fordult, az mindig kitért előle, csak egy villanást látott a feje felett, amikor a tüske melléesett – Jonathannak ezek szerint a tarkóján is van szeme.

Lassan haladtak előre, a démonok véget nem érő fekete füstként áradtak alulról. Már Clary is rálépett a pince lépcsőjére, amikor meghűlt az ereiben a vér, mintha egyenesen a pokolba szálltak volna alá, a falakról, a mennyezetről és a padlóról is fekete szemek néztek vissza rá. És azok minden irányban felülről, alulról és két oldalról is támadták őket. A bűz leírhatatlan volt. Most már határozottan örült volna ha Valentine-ék is megérkeznének.

Gyakorlatilag bárhová is hasított a kardjával, biztos volt a találat, ezt Jonathan is megérezte, ezért kicsit gyorsabban haladtak lefelé. Ekkor a lények viszont stratégiát váltottak, és hirtelen lecsapó támadásokat intéztek feléjük. Egy tüske felülről, egy csáp alulról, egy végtag oldalról, a lány hamarosan szúró fájdalmat érzett bal karjában, ezért kirántotta a rövidkardját – Malik!- szólta, mire az felizzott, hogy arról az oldalról is védve legyen, bár nem az volt a támadó keze.

Nagyon lassan haladtak. Ráadásul meggyűlt a baja egy behemót démonnal. Ahányszor megsebesítette, annyiszor visszahúzódott és annyiszor megújult. Ruhája ragacsos volt a démonvértől. Egyet lépett, végre fapadlót érzett a lábai alatt, őszintén remélte, hogy nincs még egy szint lefelé. Az egyik rúna biztos kimerült, érezte a végtagjaiban, hogy kicsit lassul. A lány felé egyszerre vagy fél tucat drevak démon közeledett, a pincében olyan hangzavar lett, mintha sáskajárás lenne – a rohadó szemét szaga csavarta az orrát. A füle mellett egy állkapocs csattant, majd egy gyors suhintással a lány koponyájába döfött. A fekete vér elborította a kezét, ami eléggé fájdalmas volt.

\- Megvan a nyílás! - kiáltotta a bátyja!

Egy pillanatra ő is odanézett, egy jó másfél méteres lyukat látott, amin özönlöttek kifelé a lények. Elég volt egy óvatlan mozdulat, és másik karjában is éles fájdalmat érzett, a drevak foga átlyukasztotta a védőruhát. Ekkor azonban földbe gyökerezett a lába, két moloch démon közeledett, szemüregükből lángnyelvek csaptak felé. Ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy egy nagyobb démon is átjött a nyíláson.

\- Be kell dobnunk a szegletkövet, azonnal! – kiáltotta a bátyjának. Egy pillanatra ő is odanézett, a húga látta a szemében a felismerést. A fiú tempót váltott és irdatlan sebességgel kezdte el forgatni a fegyvereit, a kardból szinte csak egy csóvát látott.

\- Clary, fogd az irónomat és vigyél ki minket innen! – a lány ledöbbent. – „MOST!" ordította. Tudta hol tartja a bátyja az irónját és hátranyúlt az övéhez.

\- Menj a falhoz, elölről védelek! Csakhogy a falon is számtalan lény volt. Clarynek az utolsó erejét bele kellett adnia, nem tartalékolt. A fal lassan ürült. Időközben Jonathan közelebb került a nyíláshoz, és már az egyik moloch-hal harcolt. A falon fel-felvillant a démonból kicsapódó tűz, ahogy támadt.

Clary alatt a talaj erős rázkódásba kezdett, a falak remegtek, mintha valaki megragadta volna az egész házat és rázni kezdte volna. Ezek szerint Jonathan bedobta a követ.

A fal végre megürült. A lány fogta az irónt és rajzolni kezdett. Halotta, ahogy bátyja szaggatottan veszi a levegőt a kimerültségtől. A falakról omlott a vakolat a padlón pedig apró rések keletkeztek. Clarynek sietnie kellett, méghozzá nagyon.

A feje fölött a falba egy fullánk csapódott, behúzta a nyakát. Egy skorpió démon közelített. Fejét tekergette, mintha azt latolgatná, hogy milyen oldalról támadjon. Ő viszont még nem végzett a rúnával. Ha most felveszi a harcot, akkor még percekig kell küzdeniük, ráadásul a falak elkezdtek omlani körülöttük. Ezért egyet hátracsapott, mire az elugrott előle, a lány azonnal a figyelmét a rúnának szentelte. A démon sziszegett, újra támadásba lendült, és elképesztő gyorsasággal gyakorlatilag a lány felé ugrott.

\- Jonathan! – sikította. Clary nem tudta volna kivédeni a támadást, jobbik kezével éppen a rúna utolsó ívét húzta meg, mire a fal lassan kéken derengeni kezdett.

Jonathan odanézett és döntött, ha hátulról támadja a démont, akkor annak tüskéje telibe találja a lányt a mellkasában, ha oldalról, akkor pedig fejbe. Egyetlen lehetséges megoldás tűnt járhatónak, a húga és a tüske közé ugrani.

Éles fájdalom hasított a felsőcombjába, mintha tőből vágták volna le a lábát. Felordított fájdalmában. Látta, ahogy egy vörös hajzuhatag elé kerül és levágja a skorpió tüskéjét, ami a lábába állt. Lenézett, bizarr látvány fogadta, egy nagyobb alkarnyi magányos fekete tüskés csáp állt ki a combot és a medencét összekötő lágyékból, amiből fekete váladék folyt. A lábából pulzálva fröcsögött a vér. A démon tőre elvágta az artériáját. – Szép ugrás Jonathan – gondolta egy bizarr pillanatra majd elsötétült vele a világ.

Clary hátrafordult és látta, ahogy a bátyja elnyúlik mögötte padlón. A pincében viszont így is maradt még vagy száz másik démon, hiába zárták le az átjárót, azok ebben a dimenzióban rekedtek. Egy út maradt, a portál. Jonathan súlyosan megsebesült, az intézetben nincs senki, mivel az összes árnyvadász úton van ide, Alicantéba nem tud menni portállal, mert nem várja senki a túl oldalon, a New yorki intézetben pedig még nincs szövetségesük, akár meg is ölhetnék ott Jonathant, ha meglátják Valentine fegyverét sebesülten. Magnus Bane lakására pedig nem szívesen teleportál, ő sem szövetséges, igaz nem is ellenség, de semmi biztosíték nincs arra, hogy segít, vagy hogy egyáltalán otthon van. Egyetlen ötlete volt, ami viszont őrült volt. Ott azonban biztos segítenének. Hátralépett és a bátyja karja alá nyúlt, miközben jobb kezében levő kardjával a közeledő démonokat hessegette. Egy helyre fókuszált, amikor tizenegy évesen eltörte a karját és Jocelyn elvitte begipszeltetni.


	14. Chapter 14

Egy brooklyni kórház sötét mélygarázsában lépett ki, maga után vonszolva Jonathant. A kardokat meg az egyéb fegyvereket viszont el kellett rejteni, ellenkező esetben a rendőrség fél percen belül kint lesz, a bátyja pedig ott fog elvérezni a padlón. Berohant a lépcsőházba, az első félemeleten talált egy víztömlő tárolót, ami köré biztonsági okokból masszív fémdobozt szereltek. Fél perccel később rohant vissza Jonathanhoz és elkezdte a lift felé húzni. A fiú döbbenetesen sok vért vesztett és még a sápadt fényben is látszódott, hogy bőre szürkés árnyalatot vett fel. Clary rajzolt rá egy vérképző rúnát, de az alig hatott, kezdett pánikba esni. A rúnák csak akkor nem működnek, ha az árnyvadász halott.

Bevonszolta a liftbe és megnyomta a sürgősségi szintet. A lift lassan elindult, vele együtt pedig Mozart melódiái. Mit fog mondani, ha odaér? Az ajtó már nyílt is mire összeszedte volna a gondolatait. Épp egy nővér sietett el előttük mikor odanézett. Clary nem nézett ugyan tükörbe, de a fiatal nő arckifejezése mindent elárult. Soha nem érezte magát ilyen bizarr helyzetben, klasszikus zenére kezdett el segítségért ordítani, mire többen is odanéztek. Egy magasabb fehér köpenyes férfi és egy másik nő futott fejéjük.

\- Hozzon egy hordágyat azonnal! – parancsolta a férfi a még mindig tátott szájjal bámuló nővérre. Clary kivonszolta a fiút, véres tócsát hátrahagyva a liftben. Még mindig bugyogott a lábából a vér,de sokkal kevésbé, mint amikor a portálba lépett. A bátyját erős kezek ragadták meg és fektették az ágyra. Az orvosok rohantak vele a műtőbe, Clary pedig mögöttük.

A köpenyes férfi osztotta a feladatokat, de a lányt utolérte a pánikhangulat, alig érzékelt a külvilágból valamit. Hangfoszlányokat érzékelt csak maga körül, artériás vérzés, kötszer, vágja a nadrágot, szorítsa le, oxigénmaszk, vércsoport. A férfi a lány vállát rázta.

\- Figyel rám? A barátja rengeteg vért vesztett. Mi a vércsoportja? – Clary tudta a választ, de azzal aligha ment volna sokra az orvos, a kórházban biztosan nem tartottak néhány üveg árnyvadász és Lilith vért.

\- Nem tudom - mondta végül. Nem tudják csak simán bekötözni?

\- Bekötöztük, de 5 percen belül leállnak a szervei és meghal, ha nem kap vért.

\- Nem tudják megnézni a vércsoportját? – Clarynek fogalma sem volt az orvostudományhoz. Remélte, hogy van némi hasonlóság az árnyvadász vér és a mondén vér között.

\- De, de a teszt fél óra, a barátja nem fog addig élni vér nélkül. Kisasszony nem dereng valami? A, AB, B, esetleg nullás?

\- Nem a barátom, hanem a bátyám. – Az orvos szeme felcsillant és máris a lány karjába markolt.

\- Ha nem féltestvére, vagy mostohatestvére akkor maga fog neki vért adni. A testvéreké sok esetben egyezik.

\- Sok esetben?

\- Nézze kisasszony, ha nem ad vért, akkor egészen biztosan meghal, ha ad akkor talán még van esélye. Talán. De még így sem biztos.

\- Rendben. - Clary feje olyan őrült zakatolásba kezdett, hogy belenyilallt a fájdalom. Igen, a testvérem, lehet, hogy a vérünknek egy része egyezik, viszont bennem az angyal vére folyik, Jonathanban pedig Lilithé. Ráadásul így is alig él. Mi van, ha a szervezete nem fog tudni két fronton harcolni? Itt fog meghalni egy mondén kórházban a rossz döntésem miatt.

Mindkettőjüket betolták egy kórterembe, két más melletti ágyon feküdtek és azonnal elkezdték a vérátömlesztést. Jonathanra csak utána kapcsolták rá a műszereket. A monitorok kijelzőjén kis vonal hullámzott és egyenletes lassú pityegésbe kezdett. Ilyen lassan ver tehát a szíve.

Az orvos egy kórlappal állt a kezében.

\- Nevük?

\- Tessék?

\- Hogy hívják magukat. Ezt kérdeztem. A többit majd a vérátömlesztés után.

\- Ja, óh! - Clary nem árulhatta el a saját nevüket az árnyvadászok védelmében. Aztán eszébe jutott a legutolsó jelenet, mielőtt bementek a házba.

\- A bátyám János, én pedig Júlia vagyok. Jäger.

\- Júlia Jäger – motyogta míg felírta az egyik lapra, másik lapra pedig Jonathan álnevét körmölte.

\- Jäger kisasszony, ha tud néhány imát, akkor javaslom, hogy most mondja el őket. – Ezzel kifordult az ajtón magára hagyva a testvérpárt.

Clary átnézett a bal válla fölött, a bátyja rémisztően gyöngyház-szürkének hatott a kórházi fényben. Arca teljesen beesett, szája félig nyitva volt. Mellkasa alig emelkedett. A démonok vérétől szinte teljesen fekete volt a haja. Keze mozdulatlanul kissé kitekert állapotban hevert mellette. Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy aznap reggel az ő ágyában ébredt. Mintha hetek teltek volna el azóta. Szabad kezével a bátyja tenyerébe csúsztatta a kezét. Jéghideg volt. Jonathan előző este ahogy őt ezzel a kézzel öleli és csókolja, most pedig hamuszürke arccal hever mellette, és könnyen lehet, hogy meghal. Clary szemeiből óhatatlanul csorogni kezdtek a könnyek.

Néhány perc múlva egy beszélgetésrészletre lett figyelmes. Nem értette az egészet, de annyit ki tudott benni, hogy róluk van szó.

\- Szerintem hívnunk kellene a rendőrséget. Az a szerencsétlen fiú lehet, hogy meghal. Egyértelmű szúrt seb.

\- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy locsolhat bárki is kénsavat egy gyerekre. Mathilda látta, hogy hogy néz ki nem?

\- De láttam Sarah, na és az a rengeteg tetoválás meg hegtetoválás. Lehet, hogy bandatagok. Az megmagyarázná az egyenruhát.  
\- Viszont a lány úgy tűnik észnél van. Nem tűnt drogosnak. Nem kéne hívnunk a szüleiket?

\- Szerintem nagykorúak már. Ha nem, akkor mindenképp értesíteni kell a szülőket. Viszont egy kicsit később, a lány épp vért ad és kába, a fiú pedig nincs is észnél.

\- Hát lehet, hogy nem is lesz már.

\- Szólok is Niles dokinak, hogy csak szóljon ha kell neki valami. – a beszélgetés itt elhalkult.

Semmit sem tehetett azon kívül, hogy erősítő, gyógyító és vérképző rúnákat rajzolt folyamatosan magára, hogy a lehető legjobb vért adja a bátyjának. A bátyja bőrén ugyanis még azóta is hatástalanul ott virított a parkolóban rárajzolt minta.

A következő pillanatban a műszerek szédítő kórusban, hangos sípolással megszólaltak, a pityegés pedig teljesen szabálytalan lett. Az orvos rohant vissza a terembe és lerántotta Jonathanról a takarót, majd két tenyerével lendületesen újra és újra ránehezedett. A nővérek pedig futva toltak egy újabb műszert a fiú mellé és egymás szavába vágva próbáltak az orvos segítségére lenni. Clary csak a fejét kapkodta, fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történik. Azt viszont látta, hogy a monitoron a kis egyenletes hullámzó vonal, szabálytalan cikcakkokban mozog fel és alá. A bátyja feje élettelenül oldalra fordult ahogy az orvos szívmasszázst adott neki. A bőre immár opálos szürkére váltott.

Az orvos még hosszú percekig tenyerelt a fiú mellkasán, míg a műszerek végre újra felvették az előző egyenletes mozgást. A nővérke rárakott egy oxigénmaszkot, és kisimította a fiú homlokából az izzadt tincseket.

– Édes Istenem, milyen fiatal még. - A mondattal együtt visszahúzta rá a takarót. A mozdulatban volt valami szeretetteljes és valami más is, amitől a lány gyomra meggyméretűvé zsugorodott. Mintha elköszönne. Clary nem bírta.

– Ugye, nem hal meg? Ugye meggyógyul? – nem tudott leplezni semmit, hangjából sütött a kétségbeesés. A nő szomorúan nézett rá.

– Hazudhatnék, de nincs értelme. Nem tudom, hogy túléli-e. Az viszont biztos, hogy nem reagál jól a véredre. A következő fél óra kritikus lehet. Sajnálom, őszintén. - Ezzel lassan kiment a szobából és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

Clary keze még mindig Jonathan kezében volt és az továbbra is hideg maradt. A lány megszorította. Annyira mérhetetlenül tehetetlennek érezte magát. Kínjában elkezdett a bátyjához beszélni. Tudta, hogy nem hallja, bármit mondhatott neki, csak ők ketten voltak a teremben. Ömlött belőle a szó, találom szerűen beszélt arról, ami éppen az eszébe jutott miközben fulladozott a könnyei közt.

\- Jonathan nagyon sajnálom, amit a fennsíkon mondtam, hogy soha semmilyen körülmények között nem akarok melletted harcolni. Tudod ezt csak azért mondtam, mert féltem, hogy lebukunk apa előtt. De tévedtem, akkorát tévedtem. Senki mellett sem éreztem magam még ilyen biztonságban, mint veled. Megmentetted az életemet. Betartottad az ígéreted és élve kihoztál és úgy örülök, hogy a bátyám vagy. Eleinte tartottam tőled, mert nem ismertelek, viszont az elmúlt év alatt jobban megismertelek, mint bárki más. Jonathan én megbocsátottam neked de most kérlek maradj velem. Ki fog rám vigyázni, ha nem te? Nem tudom mi lenne velem, ha csak én lennék apával. Szerintem megölnénk egymást. Egyébként lementem apa pincéjébe, ott van az irodája alatt és mindent láttam rólad, belenéztem azokba az átkozott naplókba és tudok a korbácsról és a kutyádról is. Csak azt nem tudtam, hogy Hatosnak hívták. Tudom azt is, hogy apa kényszerített, hogy megöld. Annyira sajnálom ami veled történt. Sajnálom, hogy anya nem hitt benned, hogy magadra hagyott apával, sajnálom hogy én sem hittem benned de leginkább azt sajnálom amin átmentél. Én csak boldognak akarlak látni, érted? Szerintem te szolgálsz rá a leginkább azok után, amit veled tett Valentine. Figyelj, ha meggyógyulsz muszáj, hogy legyen egy kutyánk. Mit szólsz? Lehet felőlem Hatos a neve. Ha meggyógyulsz, el kell mennünk Olaszországba is, de nem azért mert meg kell ölni valamit, hanem szórakozásból, mindent megmutatok amit láttam, eszünk fagyit is. Esküszöm, hogy még le is rajzollak. – Clary szavait azonban félbeszakították a műszerek hangjai.

Most még hangosabban kezdtek sípolni, mint az imént. Kintről lábdobogás zaja hallatszott. Clary rápillantott a monitorra. A kijelzőt, egyetlen egyenes vonal szelte át.

Az ajtó kivágódott és berohant az orvos és 2 nővér, köztük az előbbi, aki kisimította Jonathan haját. A másik nővér valami kijelzőt szorongatott és hangosan számolt. Lerántották róla a takarót, és valami gélszerűséget kentek a mellkasára. Clary reszketett akár a nyárfalevél, és tágra nyílt, kivörösödött szemekkel figyelte, hogy mi történik – önkéntelenül is megállás nélkül mondogatta „Maradj velem – maradj velem". Az orvos két fogantyús fémlapot tett a mellkasára, majd a nővérre nézett,

\- „3, 2, 1 és" – mondta és mintha elektromos áramot vezettek volna bele, Jonathan ívben felemelkedett az ágytól, majd ugyanúgy visszazuhant.

\- „3, 2, 1 és" – hangzott el újra, majd újra elemelkedett az ágytól és visszazuhant. Karjai kétoldalt lehullottak az ágyról, feje pedig oldalra csuklott. Majd újra ismételték az egészet. A nővér pedig csak számolt és számolt…

\- Hetvenhat, hetvenhét, hetvennyolc…

A sokadik áramütést követően viszont a monitor újra pityegni kezdett. A szobában egy emberként sóhajtott fel mindenki. A két fémlap visszakerült a helyére.

\- Mennyit számolt? – kérdezte az férfi.

\- Nyolcvanat – mondta a nővér. A férfi ráncolta a homlokát és letörölte róla az izzadtságot.

\- Julia - nézett Claryre – a bátyjának majdnem két percig leállt a szíve. Nem tudom garantálni, hogy úgy fogja visszakapni, ahogy behozta.

\- Ezt hogy érti? – a lányból kibukott a kérdés, pedig egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve a válaszra.

\- Ha túl is éli, ne adj Isten, valami csoda folytán, akkor is ilyen hosszú idő után lehet, hogy károsodott az agya.

\- Úgy érti, hogy lehet, hogy … - a lányból nem jött ki szó, sejtette, hogy mi a mondat vége.

\- Nem lesz teljesen épelméjű – mondta végül az orvos. -„De ez nem biztos, csak előfordulhat. Gondoltam nem árt, ha tudja."

A lány egy hangot se tudott volna szólni. Ez sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb bárminél. Egy árnyvadász számára, ez a legrosszabb a mi történhet. Az apja kitagadná, semmi kétség, majd a lány agyát elözönlötték a gondolatok. Egyik rémisztőbb volt, mint a másik.

Bátyját újra betakarták, karjait az oldalához húzták. A nővérke, pedig szeretetteljesen megfogta Clary kezét és megsimogatta a vállát.

Ismét egyedül voltak a szobában. Nem jött semmi Clary szájára, nem jött gondolat, csak üresség. Félt megszólalni és félt csendben maradni. A bátyja valószínűleg meg fog halni, itt ebben a rohadt szobában, vele, az ő hibájából.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem szerettelek már korábban - suttogta. Clary csak annyit bírt neki mondani. Végül mégis megfogalmazódott egy gondolat. A bátyjának egyvalamit nem fejeztek ki eléggé, azt hogy őt is szerethetik. Bár lehet, hogy a saját húga az első aki részéről őszinte az érzés. Clary ezért kicsit közelebb lökte magát az ággyal és újra megfogta a bátyja kezét. Úgy döntött, hogy amíg a bátyja életben van, bepótolja azt, amit se az apja, se senki más nem tett meg. Elmondja Jonathannak, hogy szeretik, 20 évre visszamenőleg.

Így Clary mantraként kezdte el mondogatni, hogy szeretlekszeretlekszeretlek, megállás nélkül. Maga elé képzelte, hogy milyen lehetett egyedül megkorbácsolva gyerekként – szeretlek, egyedül télen az Alpokban – szeretlek, parancsra embert ölni – szeretlek, anyukád magadra hagy és kegyetlen apával maradni – szeretlek, parancsra Hatos barátodat megölni – szeretlek, feláldozni az életedet a húgodért - szeretlek. A lány pedig csak mondta és mondta.

Clary elvesztette az időérzékét, nem tudta, hogy mennyi idő telt el, de örült neki, hogy nem sípoltak fel újra a műszerek. Egyedül az hallgattatta el, amikor a fiú egyik ujja megrándult a kezében.

\- Jonathan? - semmi válasz.

Újra a monitorra pillantott, határozottabban erősebb volt a kilengés és szabályos. A fiú karjára nézett, eltűnt a rúna. A lány majdnem felsikoltott örömében.

\- Megcsináltad! Megcsináltad, hallod? És egy nagy puszit nyomott a fiú arcára. Felült és egy újabb vérképzőt rajzolt, majd egy erősítőt is, már állt volna neki a gyógyítónak, amikor belépett a nővérke.

A monitorra nézett, majd a lányra végül a fiúra és elmosolyodott.

\- Úgy tűnik a bátyád egy született harcos.

\- Ha maga azt tudná! – Clary sírni tudott volna örömében.

\- Szerintem elég vért kapott tőled. Te jól vagy? Ennyi vérveszteségtől nálad kétszerte nagyobb emberek is fölhöz vágódnának. - Majd levette az összekötő csöveket.

\- Teljesen jól vagyok – mondta boldogan.

\- Azért ezt idd meg, vérképző. - Clary udvariasan elfogadta, bár tudta, hogy nincs rá szükség. Egész addig számolatlanul rajzolta magára a jeleket.

A nővér odament a fiúhoz és homlokára tette a tenyerét, majd megsimogatta.

\- Hát fiam, ilyet se gyakran látni – mondta a fiúnak.

Ekkor azonban Jonathan ébredezett. Egy idegen nő nézett a szemébe. Teljesen kicserélve érezte magát, és nagyon kábán.

\- Ki maga?

\- Glória Howell. Jó kezekben vagy. Órák óta itt izgulunk érted fiam.

\- Hol – hol vagyok?

\- A Beth Israelben – a fiú elhallgatott csak nézett az idegen nőre tovább. Fogalma sem volt hol van és mi az a Beth Israel. „Nahát, heterochromia iridis, milyen ritka" - suttogta Glória nővér.

\- Hogy? – Clary félt megkérdezni. A bátyjának agyi károsodása van, egészen biztos. És a nővér most állította fel a diagnózist.

\- Részleges heterochromia – mondta a lánynak. „A bátyád szeme, nagyon különleges."

\- Ja, igen, tudom. – legyintett Clary. - De más baja nincs?

\- Úgy tűnik nincs.

\- Akkor nem igazán értettem, részleges hetero..-micsodája van?

\- Elszíneződés a szemben. Szokatlan ez a színkombináció de te már nyilván megszoktad.

\- Hogy érti? – a lány mégis felkapta a fejét. Miről beszél ez a nő?

\- Hát a világoszöld szem, negyedrész feketével. Ilyet szerintem még nem is láttam. – a nő gondolkodó arcot vágott.

Clary azonban már kint is volt az ágyból.

\- Jonathan! Jonathan nézz már rám! - Rázogatta. A fiú lassan ránézett, és mosolygott ahogy ismerős arcot látott.

\- Clary – úgy ejtette ki a nevét, mintha a legédesebb bort kóstolgatta volna.

És akkor a lány meglátta a szemeit. Pontosan olyan színe volt sajátjának, de alul egy negyede fekete maradt.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy János és Júlia Jäger? – kérdezte Glória a lánytól.

\- De, csak mi szólítjuk így egymást, tudja. Becenév.

Jonathan és Clary összenéztek. Cinkostársak voltak.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Szólok Niles doktornak, hogy felébredtél. – Ezzel Glória nővér kisietett.

\- Jonathan most azonnal indulnunk kell. – pattant fel Clary. - Kérdezgetni fog és nem szeretnék neki beszámolni, arról, hogy 2 órája még Németországban voltunk és démonokkal harcoltunk.

\- Te behoztál egy MONDÉN kórházba?!

\- Igen, de ez most nem lényeg. Tudsz járni nagyjából?  
\- Megpróbálok. – mondta kissé bizonytalanul a fiú.

\- Jó. Akkor figyeld az ajtót, nem akarom, hogy bárki bejöjjön, viszont ha belülről zárjuk be, olyan lesz mintha felszívódtunk volna, és az túl gyanús. Úgy kell kinéznie, mintha kiszöktünk volna. – Clary azzal a mozdulattal állt neki egy rúnát rajzolni egy üres falra.

Jonathan lassan lemászott az ágyról és felszisszent, amikor megpróbált lábra állni. Erősen kellett kapaszkodnia a korlátba. Majd tett egy bizonytalan lépést és elvágódott a kőpadlón, egyik kezével belekapaszkodott az éjjeli szekrénybe esés közben, így azt is felborította. Iszonyatos volt a csörömpölés.

\- Az angyalra Jonathan! Clary befejezte a rúnát és a bátyja karja alá kapott, ugyanúgy ahogy a liftbe is bevonszolta. Most kicsit könnyebb volt, mert a fiú nem volt eszméletlen és segített a lánynak. Kintről lépések zaja hallatszott, mikor Clary a fiú szobájára fókuszált és belépett a portálba maga után húzva a bátyját.

A portál bezáródott a hátuk mögött és újra Jonathan szobájában voltak. A bejárónő azóta nyilván rendet rakott, de ettől függetlenül mégis furcsa és otthonos volt újra hazaérni.

\- Nem sok hiányzott, hogy lebukjunk Clary – vigyorgott a fiú rá. A húga felsegítette az ágyba, majd amikor a fiú biztonsággal feküdt, a lány a nyakába ugrott.

\- Azt hittem meghalsz, úgy aggódtam! Clary arcán folytak az örömkönnyek. Az elmúlt néhány óra feszültsége egyszerre jött ki rajta. - Hogy jutott egyáltalán eszedbe, hogy a skorpió démon elé vesd magad? – próbált dorgáló lenni, de egyáltalán nem sikerült.

\- Tudod, megígértem a húgomnak, hogy túléli az első bevetését.

\- És ezért úgy döntöttél, hogy te lemondasz a túlélésről?

\- Nem volt más választásom. A skorpió a nyakadra ment és túl közel volt, ha csak simán megölöm akárhonnan is, akkor vagy a fejedbe vagy a mellkasodba állítja a tüskét. Azt pedig senki sem éli túl.

\- Jonathan megmentetted az életem.

\- Ha jól érzékeltem, te meg az enyémet. Semmire se emlékszem. Az utolsó kép, hogy a démon elé veted magad, az első, meg hogy egy vadidegen nő simogatja a fejemet és azt mondja, hogy izgult értem.

A lány elnevette magát a megjegyzéstől.

\- Elmondhatom, hogy mi volt.

\- Ragaszkodom hozzá. Egyébként nem kéne szólni Valentine-nak?

\- Valentine? Mióta szólítod így apát?

\- Nem tudom, most így jött. - A fiú hanyagul megrántotta a vállát.

\- Nem, még nem szólnék neki, előbb még szeretnék valamit elmondani. Elég feltűnő a változás, azt hiszem… A bátyja kérdőn nézett rá.

Majd Clary mesélni kezdett, hogy miért mondén kórházba vitte, hogy húzta ki a liftből, hogy bámulták őket, mit szűrt le a beszűrődő beszélgetésből, és azt is, hogy kétszer kellett újraéleszteni. Abból, viszont, hogy miket mondott neki, mélyen hallgatott.

\- Illetve történt még valami. Tudod a szemszíned, úgy tudom, szóval talán …

\- Bökd már ki Clary.

\- Mióta lettél ilyen türelmetlen mint én? - A fiú csak rántott egyet a vállán. Ez is olyan ismerősnek tűnt.

\- Zöld a szemed. Nagyjából. - Vágta hozzá a húga.

\- MI VAN?

\- Hát zöld. Mint az enyém, de maradt benne egy kis fekete. Tudom, hogy Lilith vérét kaptad, még mielőtt megszülettél volna. Viszont a kórházban gyakorlatilag teljesen lecserélték a véred. Az enyémre. Szóval lehet, hogy nincs már benned annyi démonvér. Csak erre tudok gondolni.

A fiú teljesen elképedve hallgatta.

\- Clary nyisd ki a szekrényt – szólt végül.

\- Nem tudlak követni Jonathan – szólt a lány.

\- Csak tedd, amit mondtam. Mire a lány felállt és kinyitotta a szekrényajtót és megfordult, várva a további instrukciót. – Jó, most húzd ki a harmadik fiókot alulról. Van ott egy széf-féleség. Megvan?

\- Igen.

\- Ezt a rúnát kell rárajzolni. - Majd maga elé vett egy cetlit, rárajzolt és odaadta a lánynak.- Látsz ott egy vörös ékköves berakású fémládát. – Clary undorodva nyúlt hozzá, az írások, a kivitelezés, mind az ősi démonok imádatáról szólt. Kivette és letette a padlóra. - Nyisd ki és add ide ami benne van. – Egy rövidebb, fekete fémből kovácsolt kard volt, díszes markolattal. Valószínűleg áldozati szertartáshoz használták, mert ez egy férfinek túl kicsi lett volna. Jonathan a kezébe vette, majd megszólalt – Lilith! – Semmi nem történt. Majd újra szólt, ismét nem történt semmi.

\- Most mi van? – kérdezte a lány türelmetlenül.

\- Semmi – válaszolt és még mindig a kést figyelte.

\- Igen azt én is látom.

\- Nem, nem érted. Ennek fel kellett volna ragyognia. Eddig legalábbis ezt tette.

\- Én akkor egyetlen dologra tudok gondolni Jonathan. Arra, hogy nem vagy Lilith befolyása alatt többé. Vagy kevesebb benned a démoni hatás, mint eddig.

\- Ez pontosan így van, ahogy mondod. Csak akkor izzik fel, ha több bennem a démonvér. Most viszont semmit nem csinál. Olyan mintha egy mondén fogná a szeráfpengéinket. Semmi nem történik.

\- Ez jó nem? – a lány belül nagyon örült, de fogalma sem volt, hogy a bátyja mit fog szólni.

\- Viccelsz? Clary szabad vagyok! Soha nem éreztem magam ilyen könnyűnek! - Erre elkapta a húga karját, lerántotta maga mellé és megölelte. A lánynak a karja is elzsibbadt mire elengedte a bátyja.

\- Jó, hogy így örülsz. Kicsit aggódtam, hogy őszinte legyek. Illetve most se tudom, hogy milyen hatással van rád, például az erődre.

\- Idefigyelj, nekem mindent megér az, hogy megszabadultam Valentine és Lilith örökségétől. Egyébként meg te sem vagy hétköznapi árnyvadász. Te az angyal vérét kaptad, amit én tőled kaptam. A mennyek pedig mindig is hatalmasabbak voltak a pokolnál. - A fiú őszintén, immáron zöld és kis részben fekete szemekkel nézett a lányra. A bátyja ugyanolyannak tűnt, de egyben teljesen másnak.

\- A kishúgom és az ő ostoba mondénjai megszabadítottak Lilith vérétől. Nem találok szavakat. – majd újra megölelte a lányt és puszit nyomott a fejére.

\- Nem is ostobák. Nagyon rendesek voltak. Nem bánnám, ha átértékelnéd a világszemléleted bátyus, a világ nem csak ostoba mondénokból és veszélyes vámpírokból áll. Vannak jó dolgok is. Tudod, még az is előfordulhat, hogy a legváratlanabb helyeken tesznek veled jót, puszta önzetlenségből, vagy szeretetből. Nem mindenki olyan, mint Valentine. - Jonathan olyan erővel ölelte, hogy a lánynak ropogtak a csontjai.

\- Amúgy hol a nadrágom? – kérdezte nevetve.

\- Szerintem a kórházban. Levágták rólad. Tudod, elég kritikus helyen állt beléd a skorpió démon tüskéje.

A fiú azonnal a felhajtotta a takarót és színpadiasan felsóhajtott. A belsőcombja felett az alsónadrágja kicsit félre volt húzva és egy jókora kötés volt körberagasztva rajta. De egyébként minden a helyén volt.

\- Ez öt centi sincs! A rohadék! Komolyan, korszerűsíteni kellene az árnyvadász ruhákat.

\- Látod bátyus a mondénok mégse olyan ostobák, a legtöbb sportolónak ott – majd lemutatott a fiúra- keményített betétes nadrágjuk van.

\- Tessék a kishúgom rájött, hogy miért fogy a nefilim és miért szaporodnak úgy a mondénok. – próbált komoly maradni, de kibuggyant belőle a harsány nevetés, aztán a húgából is.

Néhány perc múlva mindketten hallották, valaki rohant fel a lépcsőn, a lábak dobogása pedig erősödött. Összenéztek és pontosan tudták, hogy ki fog az ajtóban megjelenni.

Ahogy az ajtó kivágódott, Valentine pedig becsörtetett.

\- Ti itt vagytok? Mit kerestek itt?

\- Igen itt vagyunk, de ez egy hosszabb történet. Ha nem baj, felöltöznék – amint látod megsérültem és nem szeretnék alsónadrágban beszámolót tartani a szobámban az ágyamból. – A fiú hanglejtése és stílusa is határozottan új volt a lánynak. Kifejezetten pimaszul beszélt az apjával.

\- Jonathan mi van …? - a férfi ahogy közelebb lépett észrevette a változást a szemén.

\- Igen, Clary vérátömlesztést adott.

\- Vérátömlesztést? Clary, TEEE – a lánynak akkora pofont kevert le visszakézből, hogy az hátraesett és fejével leverte a kislámpát az éjjeliszekrényről. Felszakadt a szája és gyanította hogy holnapra púp lesz a fején.

\- Valentine! – a saját fia ráordított. Clary egészen biztos volt benne, hogy se ő se más nem hallotta így beszélni. - Clary megmentette az életemet. Ha ő nem lenne, én sem lennék.- a lány nyelt egyet, ez fordítva is igaz volt.

A férfi visszafogta megát, de ujjal fenyegetőzött a földön heverő lányára.

\- Fogalmad sincs, hogy mit csináltál! – sziszegte. Ezzel kicsörtetett a szobából.

Amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ment. Clary feltápászkodott a földről.

\- Ne haragudj – szólt a bátyja.

\- Mire? Nem te vágtál pofon.

\- De én feleseltem és én mondtam neki, hogy mi történt.

\- Amúgy is látta volna. Igaz fogadhattad volna napszemüvegben is. – a lánynak fájt a szája, ahogy mosolyra húzta a száját. – Au.

\- Tessék itt az irón, rajzolj iratzét magadra utána meg nekem is. - A lány megint meglepődött kissé. A régi Jonathan biztosan nem dobta volna neki csak úgy oda az irónját. A fiú mintha a gondolatait olvasta volna.

\- Mi van? Clary megbízom benned. Talán túlzottan is. A következő kérdés ugyanis több mint ciki.

\- Micsoda?

\- Segítesz felöltözni? A lány halkan felnevetett, majd elhúzta a száját.

– Auu, persze, csak ne nevettess, amíg ilyen a szám.

Mindketten nagyjából megszabadultak a hajukban levő rászáradt démonvértől, a védőruhát pedig kényelmes farmerra és pólóra cserélték. Clary a szobájából jött vissza és kopogás nélkül nyitott be a bátyjához.

\- Jaj ne haragudj, kopognom kellett volna – valahogy olyan természetesnek érzékelte a fiú jelenlétét.

\- Igen, de nem gond.

Jonathant kicsit nehéz volt öltöztetni, főleg a hosszú lábai miatt, és azért mert a szűkebb szárú nadrágokat kedvelte. Igaz, hogy a combütőere meggyógyult, de a démon mérge miatt még mindig fájt. Ráadásul, mivel pont a medence és a comb közé esett a terület ezért a lába behajlítása fájdalmas volt. Clary teljes nyugalommal öltöztette, sőt, ő vette le a kötést.

\- Köszönet a mondén doktoroknak, hogy négyzet alakban féloldalasan megszabadítottak minden szőrömtől. – mérgelődött.

Valahogy olyan természetességgel ért a fiúhoz, mintha saját magát öltöztetné. Hogy lehet, hogy tegnap este már egy méteres távtól is lángba borult, most meg a kötést szedi le a legintimebb terület közelében és semmit sem érez.

\- Jonathan?

\- Mondd.

\- Az éjszaka, tudod, amikor …

\- Igen?

\- Amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem tudok beszélni, mert túl közel vagy.

\- Élénken él bennem a kép – mosolyodott el.

\- Szóval most ugyanez nem okoz gondot. Azaz úgy értem …

\- Tudom, hogy hogy érted.

\- Tényleg? – a lány felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Igen. Amint látod, nem mozdul semmi – mivel Clary éppen a ragasztócsíkokat próbálta úgy leszedni a bátyja lágyékából, hogy lehetőleg ne csomókban tépje ki a maradék szőrt, ezért elég közelről láthatta, hogy tényleg semmi sem történik.

\- Valóban – állapította meg. De miért? Úgy értem, hogy ugyanúgy szeretlek, sőt, szerintem jobban, csak éppen máshogy, talán mélyebben.

\- Úgy, mintha a részem lennél.

\- Pontosan.

\- Annyira vágytam a közelségedre Clary. Nem tudod elképzelni. Talán, úgy ahogy az árnyék nem tud szabadulni a fénytől.

\- És te voltál az árnyék?

\- Igen – válaszolta Jonathan.

Valentine már a nappaliban várta őket. „Legalább tekintettel van a fia állapotára" – futott végig Claryben. Jonathan fél kézzel a húgára támaszkodott, amikor merev lábbal bebicegett és a kanapéra vetette magát. A hangulat valamivel oldottabb volt mikor ő is leült, talán a helynek, talán annak köszönhetően, hogy az apja a kezében egy pohárka barna italt tartott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mire számítson.

\- Az elejétől kezdjétek – csupán ennyit mondott.

Jonathan kezdett el beszélni.

\- Már rákanyarodtunk az ösvényre, amikor egy testet láttunk az út szélén. Én kiszálltam. Nyilvánvalóan démontámadás volt, valószínűleg abba haltak bele, hogy az összes életet elszívták belőlük. Majd továbbmentünk és megláttuk a házat … - Jonathannak olyan megnyugtató és magabiztos volt a hangja. Vele ellentétben, a fiát egyszer sem szakította félbe, pedig már vagy negyed órája beszélt. – Clary edzésével meg lehetsz elégedve, igazán sajnálhatod, hogy nem láttad. A behemótot végül számtalan vágással és szúrásokkal terítette le. A pincében viszont elszabadult a pokol … - folytatta a beszámolót. Hogy láthatta mindezt a bátyja? Ő is harcolt, sőt, sokkal hatásosabban mint Clary, ráadásul ő ment elől, vagyis az összes szemből támadó démont neki egyedül kellett levágnia. – … ekkor mondtam Clarynek hogy nyisson portált. Nem lett volna esélyünk. A két Molochi pedig csak akkor van ott, ha a nagyobb démon is ott van.

\- Ott is volt – szólt Valentine. Mikor kiértünk láttuk, hogy a szegletkövet bedobtátok, ahogy a ház rázkódott, de ettől függetlenül rengeteg démon maradt. Tizenöten mentünk ki és bőven jutott mindenkinek, a Molochival végül elbántunk de így is órákig tartott, mire egyáltalán lejutottunk a pincébe. Nem találtunk benneteket, csak a kocsit a ház előtt, ezért sejtettem, hogy Clarissa portált nyitott.

\- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte Jonathan.

\- Igen fiam, de holnapig biztosan ott lesznek, rengeteg a holttest és el kell takarítani a nyomokat a mondénok elől. Reméltem, hogy itt lesztek ezért jöttem vissza. Szóval portált nyitottál Clarissa?

\- Igen - vette át a szót Clary. A bátyám combjából fröcsögött a vér, és semmi más nem jutott az eszembe, így elvittem abba a kórházba, ahol kiskoromban begipszeltek.

\- Te portált nyitottál és pont egy MONDÉN KÓRHÁZBA kellett vinned?! Elment az eszed? – a férfi fröcsögött. - És helyben is vagyunk, egy mondatot nem fogok tudni végigmondani, anélkül, hogy vagy százszor félbe ne szakítana. – gondolta.

\- Igen, nem volt más ötletem – válaszolta fáradtan. – Mikor átléptünk a portálban a parkolóban kötöttünk ki. A fegyvereket el kellett rejtenem, nem vihettem őket magammal. A víztömlő tárolójában vannak.

\- Te otthagytad a Morgenstern örökséget valami mondén kórház lépcsőházában?! A férfi őrjöngött, de a lányhoz nem nyúlt.

\- Nem lesz semmi bajuk, Amerikában senki nem közlekedik a lépcsőn, ha lift is van. Ráadásul ott is egy zárt szekrényben.

\- AMERIKÁBAN VAN a kard?

\- Hát igen. Broolynban. Sajnálom. De nekem akkor is fontosabb volt, hogy Jonathan életben maradjon, mint a kard. Elvégre ő is Morgenstern örökség. - A lány itt elhúzta a száját, a bátyja mellette pedig élesen fújta ki a levegőt. Clary gyanította, hogy próbál visszafojtani egy megjegyzést.

\- Nagyon felelőtlen vagy Clarissa. Most azonnal elhozod őket.

\- Rendben – már felállni készülődött.

\- Nem – mondta Jonathan nyugodtan de határozottan. Mindketten kérdőn néztek rá. Előbb fejezd be a történetet. Apánk nem tud mindent. – Kínos csend következett, Clary nem tudta, hogy menjen vagy maradjon. Végül mivel Valentine nem szólt, visszaült.

\- Öhm, szóval Jonathan majdnem elvérzett – folytatta kissé bizonytalanul. Nem működött rajta semmilyen rúna, és egészen opálos-fehér színe lett a bőrének. Nem nézett ki jól egyáltalán. Az orvos pedig kérdezte a vércsoportját, de nekem fogalmam se volt. Majd mondtam, hogy a húga vagyok. Így én adtam neki vért, mert az gyakran megegyezik testvérek esetén. Percei voltak hátra.

\- A ti véretek nem egyezett.

\- Nem, de erről nem én tehetek. Nem én kísérleteztem vérrel.

\- Nem tartozom elszámolással neked Clarissa. De én mindent azért tettem, hogy kiemelkedőek legyetek. A lehető legjobbak mindenben. És ha megnézed, igazam lett. Kiemelkedőek vagytok mind a ketten, vagy így vagy úgy. Akár elismered akár nem. – Mivel ez pontosan így volt, ezért Clary inkább erre a részére nem válaszolt.

\- Te láncra vertél egy angyalt a pincédben apa! És megidéztél egy nagyobb démont!

\- Clarissa te csak részleteket látod, olyan vagy mint az anyád! Nem látod a nemes eszmét a cselekedeteim mögött? Nem is te csináltad! Te csak a gyümölcseit élvezheted és mégis te siránkozol leghangosabban. Az már fel se tűnik, hogy egy órája még egy amerikai kórházban voltál? Hogy a legtöbb árnyvadász álmodni sem mer arról, ami neked hétköznapi? – Clary soha életében nem érezte ilyen kínosan magát. Leginkább azért mert az apjának részben igaza volt. Valóban természetesnek vette a képességét, mikor az egyáltalán nem volt az.

\- Akkor sem kellett volna láncra verni egy angyalt, borzalmas állapotban volt. Sose kértem, hogy ilyet tegyél.

\- Nem kérted mégis a tiéd. Egyébként meg most már mindegy. Ha nem kell, vért cserélhetsz bármelyik árnyvadásszal és lehetsz hétköznapi. Járhatsz autóval, vagy fizetheted a kedvenc boszorkánymestereidet. Nem beszélve arról, hogy olyan rúnákat is ismersz, ami nemhogy a szürke könyvben nincs benne de máshol se, felismersz olyanokat, amik titkosak, sőt alkotni is tudsz újakat. Van fogalmad arról, hogy ez mit jelent? Azt, hogy egy irónnal a kezedben halálos csapást tudsz mérni bárkire vagy bármire. Ha jól osztod be az erődet és nem vérzel ki, mint a bátyád akkor még az unokáid is profitálnak abból amit én tettem – az én szörnyűségeimből – annak nevezed nem? Ha az, akkor szerintem neked ez nem kell, és máris szólok valakinek, hogy jöjjön ide és adjon neked vért. Benne vagy Clarissa? Akkor ugyanolyan átlagos leszel, mint bárki más, és megszabadulsz ennek a terhétől, hogy egy angyal kínlódott egy ideig az öröklétéből.

Clary úgy érezte magát, mint egy lepke amit épp tűvel szegeznek fel. Nem akarta elveszteni a képességeit. Még akkor is, ha szégyellte magának is bevallani.

\- Kell a képességed vagy nem Clarissa? – az apja olyan szenvtelenül kérdezte akár egy kihallgató tiszt. Kell vagy nem? Várom a válaszod. Ha nem akkor máris megoldjuk a problémádat.

\- Kell. – Clary lesütötte a fejét. Nagyon szégyellte még magának is bevallani, nemhogy az apjának a bátyja előtt.

Valentine arca felragyogott a győzelemtől.

\- Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, le sem tagadhatnád a családnevedet, remélem tisztában vagy vele. Semmi gond nincs azzal, ha nem akarsz átlagos lenni. – ezt már határozottan jókedvűen mondta. Most pedig irány a kardért, a bátyád veled megy.

\- Jonathan alig tud járni.

\- Ez így van. – tette hozzá a fiú. Majd a zsebébe nyúlt és a lány kezébe nyomta. Valentine szeme elkerekedett.

\- A maradék eszed is elvesztetted fiam? Nem hallottad, amit az imént mondtam?

\- Minden szavadat hallottam. A húgom viszont megmentette az életemet és a teljes bizalmamat élvezi. Ezentúl oda megy és azt csinál amit akar, ő is árnyvadász akárcsak én. Szerintem sikeresen levizsgázott. – Nagyon furcsának tűnt, hogy a bátyja diktál az apjának.

\- Jól meggondoltad, hogy mit csinálsz? Egyikünk sem tudja mire képes. Szerintem még ő maga se.

\- Általában tudom, hogy mit csinálok. Apám – válaszolt csípősen a lány.

\- Rendben. Ha a bátyád megbízik benned.

\- Mielőtt indulok lenne egy kérésem.

\- Éspedig?

\- Azok a mondénok nagyon kedvesek voltak velünk. Megmentették Jonathan életét. Én pedig cserébe a képükbe hazudtam és összetörtem a berendezést.

\- Az én voltam – szólt vigyorogva közbe a bátyja.

\- Az már mindegy, a lényeg hogy szerintem valahogy meg kéne köszönni.

\- Rájöttek, hogy mik vagytok?

\- Nem, azt hitték, hogy egy drogbanda tagjai vagyunk.

\- Rendben, akkor higgyék csak továbbra is azt. Maradj itt, mindjárt jövök. Erre az apja elvonult, majd egy borítékkal és egy köteg pénzzel jött vissza az irodájából.

\- Ez meg mi?

\- Ez itt mondén pénz. Ez meg egy levél, amin egy telefonszám szerepel. Csak egyetlenegyszer tudják felhívni, viszont biztosítjuk nekik a segítséget bármilyen bajban is legyenek. Ez a köszönet azért, amit tettek.

\- Clary elvette a borítékot és belerakta a pénzt, majd ráírta – Niles doktor és Glória nővér részére. Majd a falhoz ment és nekiállt rúnát rajzolni a falra. Mielőtt belépett volna, mosolyogva nézett rá a bátyjára, az pedig ugyanúgy nézett vissza őrá. Clary mérhetetlenül boldog volt. Ez az első útja egyedül, irónja is van. A testvére megbízik benne. Nincs többé bezárva és oda megy ahova csak akar. Igaz sehova sem akart menni. Végre hazatalált a bátyja személyében. Majd maga elé képzelte a lépcsőházat és belépett, hogy hazavigye a családjának az ő örökségét is.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Ez nagyon rázós volt Jonathan- mondta az apja miután a lány eltűnt a körben. A vércsere rossz ötlet volt, és nem tudom hogy fogunk kommunikálni Lilithtel.

\- Azt megoldjuk. Viszont szeret engem és az az igazság hogy én is szeretem őt. Megértem, hogy mit miért csinál. Megmentette az életemet és olyat adott amit még te sem apám.

\- Mit?

\- Szeretet.

\- Az túl van értékelve.

\- Lehet. Viszont neki ez a mozgatórugója.

\- Kockázatos volt ilyen gyorsan szabadjára engedni.

\- Sosem lenne hűséges hozzánk, ha bezárva érezné magát. Te is tudod, hogy a szabad ember döntése a legértékesebb. Így úgy érzi, hogy saját akaratából van itt és pontosan emiatt fog velünk maradni. Egészen biztosan tudom, hogy a szövetségesünknek tudhatjuk az árnyvadászok legnagyobb fegyverét, a húgomat.

\- Biztos?

\- Holtbiztos.

\- És mi van akkor, ha úgy dönt, hogy elmegy megnézni Jocelynt? Vagy meglátogatja a barátait?

\- Remélem, hogy megteszi.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Mert így magunk mellé fordítja őket is anélkül, hogy tisztában lenne vele. El fogja nekik mondani, hogy milyen jól érzi itt magát, hogy szeretik és őt is viszontszeretik – ami igaz is. Mindenesetre azért nem vagy semmi. Felajánlani, hogy lecseréled a vérét. Semmire sem mentünk volna vele, ha elveszíti a képességét.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem fogja megtenni.

\- Honnan?

\- Onnan hogy senki ezen a földön sem választja az átlagosságot, ha felajánlják neki, hogy különleges is lehet. Még akkor sem, ha a tudatában van annak, hogy azért valaki nagy árat fizetett.


End file.
